Spring In London (Remake)
by Gradita's Story
Summary: [LAST CHAPTER] Semua hal di masa lalu menghalangi perasaan yang mulai tumbuh di hati keduanya. Baekhyun hanya terlalu takut cerita yang selalu berusaha dilupakannya kembali menyiksa dirinya dan Chanyeol yang merasa begitu bersalah hingga tidak berani membebani Baekhyun dengan perasaannya. [ChanBaek] - [GS!]
1. Chapter 1

**Spring In London**

Remake dari Novel Ilana Tan

Cast

Byun Baekhyun . Park Chanyeol

And others

Genre

Romance. Drama

GS!

Rating

T

 **Prolog**

 ****Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu sejak dulu. Sampai sekarang aku  
belum mengatakannya karena... yah, karena berbagai alasan. Dan alasan utamanya  
adalah karena aku takut.  
Kalau aku mengatakannya, reaksi apa yang akan kauberikan?  
Apakah kau akan menerima pengakuanku?  
Apakah kau akan percaya padaku?  
Apakah kau masih akan menatapku seperti ini?  
Tersenyum padaku seperti ini?  
Atau apakah justru kau akan menjauh dariku?  
Meninggalkanku?  
Tapi aku tahu aku harus mengatakannya padamu. Aku tidak mungkin  
menyimpannya selamanya. Entah bagaimana reaksimu nanti setelah  
mendengarnya, aku hanya berharap satu hal padamu.  
Jangan pergi dariku.  
Tetaplah di sisiku.  
.

.

.

.

Holaaaa~~~

Bukannya menyelesaikan story yg ada, saya malah update yg baru. Maafkan /.\

Ada yang tertarik baca? :v klo ada saya lanjutkan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spring In London**

Remake dari Novel Ilana Tan

 **Byun Baekhyun . Park Chanyeol**

And others

Romance . Drama

 **GS!**

T

Chapter 1

.

.

 _Seoul, Korea Selatan_

"AKHIRNYA kau jawab juga teleponku. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu berkali-kali selama tiga hari terakhir."

Kata-kata itu menerjang gendang telinga Park Chanyeol bahkan sebelum sempat berkata "Halo". Ia bahkan juga belum sempat benar-benar menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. Mengenali suara sahabatnya di ujung sana, Chanyeol tertawa dan berkata, "Kris Wu, aku tahu kau rindu padaku, tapi tolong kecilkan sedikit suaramu. Aku tidak mau orang-orang yang ada di dekatmu berpikir kita pacaran atau semacamnya. Kau mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan gosip gay, tapi aku tidak."

Kris Wu tertawa hambar. "Lucu sekali," katanya datar.

Chanyeol berdiri menghadap kaca jendela besar di kantor itu, menatap jalanan Apgujeong-dong di bawah sana. Jalanan cukup ramai, orang-orang dalam balutan jaket tebal beraneka warna berjalan di sepanjang trotoar dan mobil-mobil berseliweran di jalan raya. Pemandangan yang sangat biasa. Pemandangan sehari-hari yang sering kali diabaikan kebanyakan orang. Namun Chanyeol menyukainya. Ia suka mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya, setiap pejalan kaki dan setiap mobil yang  
lewat.

"Sebenarnya aku tahu kau meneleponku," kata Chanyeol ringan, "dan aku minta maaf karena tidak sempat membalas teleponmu. Kau sendiri penyanyi terkenal, jadi kau tentu tahu bagaimana rasanya saat jadwal kerjamu begitu padat sampai kau bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal lain. Aku harus berangkat ke London minggu depan, jadi semua pekerjaanku di sini harus selesai sebelum itu."

"Aku tahu kau mau pergi ke London," sela Kris. "Karena itulah aku meneleponmu. Aku butuh bantuan."

"Tentu," sahut Chanyeol tanpa ragu, "katakan saja."

"Aku ingin kau tampil dalam video musikku."

"Video musikmu?"

"Syutingnya akan dilakukan di London. Kau tahu siapa yang sudah setuju menjadi sutradaranya?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kris melanjutkan, "Bobby Shin. Dan karena aku tahu kau akan pergi ke London untuk bekerja dengannya, kupikir kami tidak perlu mencari model pria lagi. Kau model pria yang sempurna. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Chanyeol mendesah, pura-pura pasrah. "Apakah aku punya pilihan lain?"

"Tidak," kata Kris sambil tertawa. "Oke. Berarti kita sudah sepakat. Oh ya, Chanyeol, asal kau tahu, wajahmu tidak akan terlihat sepanjang video musik itu. Hanya model wanitanya yang akan disorot."

Alis Chanyeol terangkat. "Apa? Kenapa?"

"Secara pribadi, menurutku kau terlalu tampan untuk video musikku," gurau Kris. "Tapi tenanglah, walaupun hanya punggungmu atau bagian belakang kepalamu yang terlihat, seluruh Korea akan tahu bahwa Park Chanyeol yang membintangi video musik Kris Wu. Kalau kau keberatan, silakan bicarakan dengan Sutradara Shin. Dia yang membuat konsep video musiknya."

Chanyeol kembali mendesah berlebihan, namun mulutnya tersenyum. "Kris Wu, aku ini orang sibuk, baik di sini maupun di London nanti. Jadi katakana padaku, kenapa aku harus meluangkan waktuku yang berharga untuk tampil dalam video musikmu kalau wajahku tidak akan terlihat?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Chanyeol, Kris malah balas bertanya, "Sibuk? Maksudmu sibuk pacaran?" Lalu ia terkekeh. "Kapan kau akan mengenalkan pacarmu kepadaku?"

Alis Chanyeol terangkat heran. "Apa maksudmu? Pacar apa?"

"Gadis yang kulihat keluar dari restoran di Gangnam bersamamu kemarin malam. Apakah gaids itu yang membuatmu sibuk akhir-akhir ini?"

Mata Chanyeol menyipit begitu teringat kejadian kemarin malam. Dan beberapa kejadian sebelum kejadian kemarin malam. "Dia bukan pacarku."

"Oh, yang benar saja."

" .pacarku," ulang Chanyeol, menekankan seitap kata. "Lagi pula apa-apaan ini? Kau sudah beralih profesi menjadi wartawan atau apa?"

Kris Wu tertawa. "Hei, aku hanya bertanya."

Saat itu pintu kantor terbuka dan Chanyeol berbalik. Matanya terarah pada wanita bertubuh langsing dan berambut pendek yang berdiri di ambang pintu dan yang menatap Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat. Chanyeol yakin kakak perempuannya heran ia muncul di sini tanpa pemberitahuan. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan, tanpa suara menyapa kakaknya, dan tersenyum singkat, senyum yang sudah membuat banyak gadis penggemarnya luluh lantak.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Nanti kita bicara lagi," kata Chanyeol di ponsel. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kris ia menutup ponsel, menjejalkan benda itu ke saku celana jinsnya, lalu berpaling ke arah kakaknya.

"Nuna harus bicara dengan Ibu," katanya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Park Yoora, yang sedang melepaskan topi, menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap adiknya dengan heran, lalu tersenyum. "Selamat pagi juga, adikku sayang," katanya sambil menyisir rambutnya yang berpotongan modis dengan jari. "Dan apa yang harus kubicarakan dengan Ibu?"

Yoora tiga tahun lebih tua daripada Chanyeol. Wajah kedua kakak beradik itu tidak mirip, tetapi mereka sama-sama memiliki wajah menarik yang disukai para fotografer, sama-sama memiliki bentuk tubuh jangkung dan ramping yang disukai para perancang busana, sama-sama memiliki kepandaian berbicara yang membuat mereka disenangi orang-orang yang bekerja sama dengan mereka. Semua itulah  
yang menjadikan mereka model terkenal.

Dulu Park Yoora adalah model fashion yang menghabiskan waktunya berjalan di atas catwalk di seluruh penjuru dunia. Namun sejak lima tahun lalu ia mulai dikenal sebagai perancang busana dan butik-butiknya kini tersebar di Seoul dan Tokyo.

Chanyeol mengerang dan menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi berlengan di depan meja kerja kakaknya. "Nuna, aku benar-benar harus bicara dengan Ibu," katanya lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang terdengar tertekan. "Ibu tidak bisa terus berusaha menjodohkan aku dengan anak perempuan sahabatnya, atau saudara perempuan kenalannya, atau—seperti yang terjadi kemarin malam—keponakan perempuan orang yang baru dikenalnya di salon! Ini sudah kelewatan. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Ibu begitu bersemangat ingin menjodohkan aku? Dan asal Nuna tahu, akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sibuk dan tidak punya waktu untuk main-main."

Kalau kakaknya lebih dikenal sebagai model catwalk, maka Chanyeol lebih dikenal sebagai model iklan. Wajahnya sering terpampang di majalah-majalah dan iklan televisi. Menurut survei salah satu majalah remaja populer, Park Chanyeol adalah salah satu bintang iklan paling diminati di Korea Selatan, walaupun akhir-akhir ini ia mulai memfokuskan diri pada impiannya yang lain, yaitu menjadi sutradara video musik.

Yoora tersenyum lebar dan memeriksa surat-surat yang diletakkan sekretarisnya dengan rapi di atas meja kerja. "Kurasa kencan buta yang diatur Ibu untukmu kemarin malam tidak berjalan mulus? Kau tidak suka gadis itu?"

Chanyeol mencondongkan badan ke depan, wajahnya serius. "Apakah Nuna percaya kalau kubilang gadis itu baru lulus SMA?"

Mata Yoora melebar menatap adiknya, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Astaga, Ibu benar-benar sudah kelewatan kali ini."

Chanyeol mendesah berat dan bersandar ke kursinya kembali. "Apa yang Ibu rencanakan? Kenapa Ibu ingin aku segera menikah? Aku tidak mengerti. Nuna harus membantuku menyadarkan Ibu. Kalau tidak, aku bisa gila."

"Kenapa bukan kau sendiri yang bicara dengan Ibu?"

"Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi Ibu tidak mau mendengarkanku," sahut Chanyeol. "Ibu beralasan bahwa dia hanya ingin membantu, karena aku terlalu sibuk bekerja sampai tidak sempat bersosialisasi. Katanya siapa tahu di antara gadis-gadis yang dikenalkannya kepadaku itu ada yang cocok untukku. Katanya dia hanya bermaksud baik dan aku seharusnya menghargai usahanya." Chanyeol terdiam, lalu menatap kakaknya dengan mata disipitkan. "Jangan-jangan Nuna dulu menikah juga karena dijodohkan Ibu?"

"Park Chanyeol, jangan sampai kakak iparmu mendengar itu," Yoora memperingatkan sambil tertawa. "Dia sangat gencar mengejarku dulu."

Chanyeol tersenyum masam. "Aku tahu."

Yoora memandang adiknya yang sedang tertekan itu dengan perasaan geli bercampur kasihan. "Setelah tiga kali mencoba dan gagal, kurasa Ibu akan menyerah."

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. "Oh, kurasa tidak. Kemarin Ibu bertanya padaku wanita seperti apa yang kusuka. Untuk memudahkannya mencari wanita yang tepat untukku, begitu katanya. Aku yakin dia masih belum menyerah."

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

Kali ini Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Kukatakan padanya kami akan melanjutkan pembicaraan itu setelah aku kembali dari London."

Yoora mengangkat alis. "Oh, kau jadi pergi ke London?"

Chanyeol memang pernah bercerita pada kakaknya bahwa ia akan pergi ke London untuk bekerja dengan Bobby Shin, salah seorang sutradara video music terkenal di Korea. Walaupun Sutradara Shin sudah menetap di London bersama keluarganya, kadang-kadang ia masih aktif bekerja di Korea. Chanyeol sudah beberapa kali bekerja sama dengan Sutradara Shin dalam pembuatan video musik dan ia sangat mengagumi pria yang lebih tua itu.

Sekarang Chanyeol kembali ditawari oleh Sutradara Shin sendiri untuk bekerja sama dengannya di London. Bukan sebagai model, tetapi sebagai asisten sutradara. Chanyeol tidak mungkin melepaskan  
kesempatan sebesar itu.

"Aku akan berangkat minggu depan," kata Chanyeol.

"Ibu pasti uring-uringan," kata Yoora sambil tersenyum kecil dan menyandarkan tubuh ke sandaran kursi. "Dia tidak pernah merasa tenang kalau kau pergi ke luar negeri. Apalagi kali ini kau akan bekerja dengan Sutradara Shin. Kau pasti akan cukup lama tinggal di sana. Kau sudah memberitahu Ibu tentang ini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Oh, ya. Ibu mengeluh panjang-lebar dan terdengar sangat kecewa. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Yang penting aku bisa melarikan diri darinya untuk sementara."

.

.

.

.

.

 _London, Inggris_

 **Satu minggu kemudian**

Baekhyun membuka matanya yang terasa berat, lalu ia mengangkat tangan menutupi mata dan mengerang pelan. Sinar matahari yang menembus jendela kamar tidur menyilaukan matanya. Ia menguap lebar sambil merenggangkan lengan dan kaki dengan posisi yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur. Lalu ia memaksa diri berguling turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan dengan langkah diseret-seret  
ke meja tulis di depan jendela untuk mematikan lampu meja yang masih menyala dan memandang ke luar jendela.

Tidak biasanya langit kota London terlihat cerah. Sepertinya musim semi yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah tiba. Baekhyun membuka jendela dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengisi paru-paru dan seluruh tubuhnya yang masih lemas dengan semangat musim semi. Tetapi karena udara masih terasa dingin, Baekhyun cepat-cepat menutup jendela dan menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba matanya terarah ke jam kecil di atas meja dan ia pun terkesiap.

"Oh, dear," erangnya.

Ia berlari ke pintu kamar tidur dan membukanya dengan satu sentakan cepat, mengagetkan kedua teman satu flatnya yang sedang duduk mengobrol di dapur, tepat di luar kamar tidurnya.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Gadis bertubuh jangkung, berkacamata, dan berambut merah panjang, yang sedang mengenggam cangkir kopi dengan kedua tangan, menatap Baekhyun dengan alis terangkat heran.

Walaupun penampilannya pagi ini lebih mirip penghuni panti rehabilitasi— piama bergaris-garis, jubah kebesaran, rambut acak-acakan, dan wajah mengantuk—Julie Humphrey yang lebih muda daripada Baekhyun sebenarnya adalah putri seorang pengusaha kaya yang lebih memilih mengejar mimpinya menjadi aktris panggung daripada masuk universitas. Dan selama beberapa tahun ini ia memang sering tampil di atas panggung pertunjukan di West End, meskipun hanya mendapat peran-peran kecil.

"Aku terlambat...," kata Baekhyun panik sambil berlari ke kamar mandi di samping dapur. "Aku punya jadwal syuting video musik hari ini dan aku terlambat."

Julie mengibaskan sebelah tangannya dan berkata, "Kau terlalu berlebihan, Baek. Kau tidak pernah terlambat. Paling-paling kau hanya terlambat bangun sepuluh menit. Dan aku tahu kau pulang ke rumah larut malam kemarin. Kau berhak bangun lebih siang." Ia kembali menyesap kopinya dan mendesah muram.

"Aku kasihan pada orang-orang seperti kita bertiga yang tetap harus bekerja di hari Sabtu yang indah ini." Baekhyun menyerukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipahami dari kamar mandi karena ia sedang sibuk menggosok gigi.

"Hei, Sayang, kau mau wafel ala Sehun dengan selai apel buatan sendiri?" tanya laki-laki bertubuh tinggi, ramping, dan berambut hitam yang duduk di hadapan Julie. "Kau tahu benar selai apel buatanku bisa membuatmu merasa seperti melayang di angkasa."

Oh Sehun, pria berdarah Korea yang aslinya berasal dari Edinburg, Skotlandia, berprofesi sebagai koki di salah satu restoran terkenal di Soho, walaupun ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya, Baekhyun merasa Sehun lebih mirip preman karena tato naga dan ular yang ada di sepanjang lengan kanannya. Meskipun begitu Baekhyun harus mengakui bahwa ia belum pernah bertemu preman yang memiliki mata seperti Sehun. Mata biru yang benar-benar biru, mata yang bisa membuat wanita mana pun yang ditatapnya mendadak tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Tetapi sayangnya, Sehun tidak tertarik pada wanita.

Baekhyun kembali menyerukan serentet kata-kata yang tidak jelas artinya.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Julie. "Apa katanya?"

Julie mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin dia tidak mau melayang di angkasa?"

Tepat pada saat itu pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan suara keras dan Baekhyun melesat kembali ke kamar tidurnya, disusul dengan suara pintu lemari dibuka dengan gaduh dan gantungan-gantungan baju berjatuhan ke lantai.

"Tolong jangan panik, Sayang," seru Sehun dari tempat duduknya di dapur. "Kau bisa melukai dirimu sendiri di dalam sana kalau kau membabi-buta seperti itu."

Kemudian terdengar bunyi gedebuk keras, disusul suara Baekhyun yang berseru, "Aku tidak jatuh! Tenang. Aku tidak jatuh. Aku baik-baik saja."

Kedua temannya berpandangan dan mengangkat bahu. Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun muncul kembali dari balik pintu kamar tidurnya. Ia sudah berpakaian lengkap sampai ke sepatu bot dan topinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Julie, "kau akan tampil di video musik siapa?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Penyanyi dari Korea. Aku tidak kenal," katanya sambil mengibaskan tangan tidak peduli. "Yang membuatku tertarik adalah konsep video musiknya. Mereka membuatnya seperti film pendek."

Julie menoleh menatap Baekhyun, mata hijaunya bersinar cerah. "Apakah ceritanya romantis?" tanyanya, lalu mendesah senang. "Aku suka cerita romantis."

Baekhyun mendesah tidak sabar. "Kurasa ceritanya tentang seorang pria yang diam-diam jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita. Selalu mengawasinya dari jauh. Diam-diam selalu membantu wanita itu tanpa pernah menunjukkan siapa dirinya. Kira-kira seperti itu," sahutnya.

"Hmm... Bukankah itu romantis sekali?" desah Julie dan menatap Sehun. Yang ditatap mengangguk setuju.

"Kurasa agak menakutkan," gerutu Baekhyun. "Coba pikir, diam-diam mengawasi si wanita dari jauh, diam-diam membantunya tanpa menunjukkan wajah. Memangnya itu tidak terdengar seperti orang sakit jiwa?"

"Astaga," gumam Sehun sambil menggeleng-geleng. "Kuharap sutradara video musik ini tidak menyesal sudah memilihmu. Seharusnya kau menjadi bintang film horor."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mendorong bahu Sehun dengan main-main. "Baiklah, Teman-teman, aku pergi dulu."

"Kau yakin kau tidak mau makan sepotong wafel ala Sehun dengan selai apel ini?" tanya Sehun sambil menyodorkan piring penuh wafel. "Kau tahu sarapan adalah makanan paling penting dalam sehari. Kau sudah cukup kurus sekarang. Jangan sampai kau berubah menjadi tulang berjalan seperti orang yang duduk di depanku ini."

"Ya Tuhan, lihat siapa yang bicara," kata Julie sambil memutar bola matanya. "Koki paling kerempeng sedunia."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Tubuhku memang tidak bisa gemuk walaupun aku makan banyak. Sedangkan kalian berdua kurus kering karena tidak makan."

"Model memang seharusnya kurus," gumam Baekhyun sambil merogoh-rogoh tasnya yang besar, memastikan semua barang pentingnya sudah ada di dalam. Dompet. Kunci. Ponsel.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun, tidak mendengar apa yang digumamkan Baekhyun tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun menatap temannya dan tersenyum lebar. Ia tidak mungkin mengulangi ucapannya. Ia tidak berani. Sehun pasti akan mulai menceramahinya dan ia tidak punya waktu mendengar omelan itu saat ini. "Aku ingin sekali mencoba wafelmu, tapi ini keadaan darurat," kata Baekhyun cepat. "Aku benar-benar tidak sempat sarapan. Sekarang sudah jam...," ia melirik jam tangannya dan terkesiap, "...oh, dear. Sepertinya aku harus berlari sepanjang jalan sampai ke stasiun. Dah, Teman-teman!"

Tanpa menunggu balasan teman-temannya, Baekhyun berlari menuruni tangga dari flat mereka di lantai dua dan keluar ke jalan. Ia melirik jam tangannya sekali lagi. O-oh. Ya, ia sudah pasti harus berlari ke stasiun kereta. Ia tidak mungkin sempat mendongak menatap langit biru dan menikmati udara musim semi. Semua itu harus menunggu.

Sudah hampir tiga tahun berlalu sejak ia pertama kali tiba di London dan sejak ia pindah ke sini ia sudah tinggal bersama Julie dan Sehun di Hampstead yang terletak di pinggiran kota London. Flat yang ditempatinya bersama Julie dan Sehun berada tepat di atas Robin‟s Nest, sebuah pub tradisional Irlandia yang sudah berdiri sejak zaman dulu.

Walaupun kadang-kadang suara-suara dari pub bisa terdengar sampai ke kamar tidur kalau jendelanya dibuka, Baekhyun tidak keberatan. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang, ia tidak terlalu nyaman dengan suasana sepi.

Flat yang mereka tempati tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup untuk mereka bertiga. Tempat itu memiliki tiga kamar tidur—satu kamar tidur utama yang berukuran lebih besar dan dua kamar tidur yang lebih kecil—satu kamar mandi, dapur sempit dengan jendela yang menghadap ke perkarangan samping gedung sebelah, dan ruang duduk kecil dengan jendela menghadap ke bagian depan gedung. Julie menempati kamar tidur utama karena dialah yang pertama kali menempati flat ini sebelum ia mengajak Sehun berbagi flat dengannya. Lalu pada musim panas lebih dua tahun lalu Baekhyun ikut bergabung.

Baekhyun tidak pernah suka tinggal sendiri. Sepanjang hidupnya ia tidak pernah sendiri. Saudara kembarnya, Luhan, selalu ada bersamanya sampai ketika Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pindah dari Tokyo. Kadang-kadang ia mengkhawatirkan Luhan karena saudara kembarnya itu juga tidak terbiasa sendirian.

Tetapi mengingat mereka memiliki tetangga-tetangga yang sangat baik di Tokyo dan setelah membaca e-mail dari Luhan yang melibatkan seorang tetangga baru di gedung apartemen mereka, Baekhyun merasa ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Luhan lagi.

Empat puluh lima menit kemudian, Baekhyun sudah tiba di lokasi syuting untuk hari itu dan sudah duduk di dalam tenda sementara yang didirikan di salah satu sudut Hyde Park, salah satu taman paling terkenal di London, di dekat Serpentine Lake. Baekhyun memandang berkeliling dan merasa seolah-olah dalam semalam bagian kecil taman itu sudah diserbu oleh sekumpulan orang Korea.

Di sekitarnya terlihat para staf produksi yang sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing, berjalan cepat dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, mengangkut sesuatu, memasang sesuatu, dan saling berseru dalam bahasa asing yang sama sekali tidak bisa dipahami Baekhyun.

Baekhyun juga baru menyadari bahwa selain Bobby Shin, alias si sutradara video musik, yang sudah pernah ditemuinya pada saat wawancara awal dan penata rias yang bertanggung jawab atas penampilan Baekhyun dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, tidak ada staf produksi lain di sana yang bisa berbahasa Inggris. Tetapi pekerjaan Baekhyun sering menuntutnya bepergian ke luar negeri dan bekerja sama dengan orang-orang asing yang tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris dengan fasih, jadi merasa ia bisa mengatasi sedikit hambatan komunikasi ini.

"Ini tehmu."

Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat penata riasnya—yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Seulgi—mengulurkan secangkir teh harum yang mengepul. Senyum Baekhyun mengembang. Saat itu ia baru teringat ia belum sarapan dan perutnya tiba-tiba berbunyi pelan. Ia menerima teh itu, menyesapnya, lalu mendesah senang ketika kehangatan teh itu menjalari tenggorokan, dada, dan tangannya.

"Kau juga lapar?" tanya Seulgi dengan bahasa Inggris yang masih dihiasi logat Korea. "Mau makan ini?"

Baekhyun menatap sekotak donat yang disodorkan ke depan wajahnya. Gemuruh di perutnya semakin keras. "Terima kasih banyak. Kau benar-benar penyelamatku," katanya sambil mengambil sepotong donat berselimut cokelat. Seorang model memang seharusnya kurus, tetapi seorang model tidak seharusnya mati kelaparan.

Penata riasnya yang sangat ramah itu meletakkan kotak donat di meja di depan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah ia boleh mengambil sepotong lagi kalau ternyata ia masih belum kenyang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan lawan mainmu di video musik ini?" tanya Seulgi ketika ia mulai menggulung rambut Baekhyun dengan rol-rol besar.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan dari kotak donat dan menatap wajah Seulgi yang bulat di cermin. "Belum. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku bahkan belum tahu namanya," sahutnya dan kembali menyesap tehnya yang enak sekali. Mata Seulgi yang sipit langsung berbinar-binar.

"Park Chanyeol," katanya singkat.

Ketika melihat Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya, ia melanjutkan, "Lawan mainmu. Namanya Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun berhenti mengunyah donatnya.

Seulgi memandang berkeliling. "Di mana dia ya? Tadi aku sempat bertemu dengannya." Ia mendesah dan kembali menggulung rambut Baekhyun. "Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi dia sangat terkenal di Korea. Sering membintangi iklan dan video musik."

Karena Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa, Seulgi menambahkan, "Tidak perlu khawatir. Dia sangat baik. Oh, dan dia juga tampan. Benar-benar tampan. Kalau kau melihatnya nanti, aku yakin kau akan jatuh pingsan."

Baekhyun masih diam. Hanya menunduk menatap teh kental yang mengepul di dalam cangkir gelasnya. Mendadak saja kehangatan yang dirasakannya tadi menguap begitu saja.

Tiba-tiba Seulgi menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Hei, lihat. Itu dia!" bisik Seulgi dengan nada mendesak.

Kepala Baekhyun berputar pelan dan matanya langsung menangkap sosok laki-laki berjaket abu-abu dan bertopi putih yang berdiri di luar tenda. Laki-laki itu melepaskan topi dan menyapa orang-orang yang mengelilinginya dengan senyum lebar, berjabat tangan dan membungkuk kepada beberapa orang.

"Ups! Hati-hati. Tehmu bisa tumpah."

Baekhyun mengerjap kaget dan menyadari bahwa cangkir kertas yang dipegangnya sudah hampir terlepas dari pegangan. "Oh, dear. Maaf," gumamnya pelan.

"Nah, kubilang juga apa?" kata Seulgi sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun lagi dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kau memang terlihat hampir jatuh pingsan."

Baekhyun memalingkah wajah dan menatap cermin. Namun ia masih bisa melihat bayangan Chanyeol di sana. Tepat pada saat ia melihat Seulgi berbalik dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang memegang sisir, lalu berseru, "Hei, Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun membeku. Oh, tidak...

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah mereka. Ke arah Baekhyun. Sedetik mata mereka bertemu di cermin. Mata laki-laki itu seolah-olah menatap lurus ke mata Baekhyun. Hanya sedetik, sebelum Baekhyun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan, menatap Seulgi yang tersenyum lebar padanya di cermin.

"Dia ke sini," kata Seulgi. "Akan kuperkenalkan kau padanya."

Baekhyun tidak bisa bernapas. Ia mencengkeram lengan kursinya erat-erat.

Ya Tuhan...  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

PS: Di novel aslinya, Naomi Ishida berdarah Jepang-Indonesia. Disini Baekhyun berdarah Jepang-Korea. Jadi anggap aja Baekhyun nggk bisa bahasa Korea karena dari kecil dia tinggal di Jepang. Untuk marga, aku butuh masukan dari pembaca. Baiknya memakai marga Byun atau Ishida biar kelihatan jepang nya? Please bantu aku.

PSS: Maaf untuk keselahan di prolog. Tulisannya berantakan /.\ aku lupa ngedit. Maafkan /.\

Review juseyooo~~~ komentar, kritik dan saran buat kesalahan atau yang nggk di sukai dari ff remake ini. Terima kasih sudah baca^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Spring In London**

Remake dari Novel Ilana Tan

 **Byun Baekhyun . Park Chanyeol**

And others

Romance . Drama

 **GS!**

T

Chapter 2

.

.

CHANYEOL melangkah keluar dari flatnya di Mayfair dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia mengeluarkan iPod dan memasang earphone ke telinga, lalu berjalan ke stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Suasana hatinya saat itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan langit yang cerah. Wajar saja. Ia baru saja berbicara dengan ayahnya di telepon. Setiap kali ia selesai berbicara dengan ayahnya, dadanya selalu terasa berat.

Tadi ia menelepon orangtuanya hanya untuk mengabarkan bahwa ia sudah tiba di London dengan selamat. Orangtuanya selalu mencemaskannya, selalu khawatir apabila pekerjaan Chanyeol menuntutnya pergi ke luar negeri. Sering kali Chanyeol merasa tertekan dengan kekhawatiran yang berlebihan terhadap dirinya itu. Karena itulah ia juga harus terus-menerus mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk memaklumi perasaan orangtuanya.

"Kau tahu benar kenapa mereka mengkhawatirkanmu, Chan," kata Yoora dulu ketika Chanyeol pertama kali mengungkapkan perasaan tertekannya kepada kakak perempuannya.

"Aku tahu, Nuna," gerutu Chanyeol, lalu mendesah. "Aku tahu."

Chanyeol tahu benar bahwa semua kekhawatiran itu bermula dari kecelakaan lalu lintas yang menewaskan kakak laki-laki mereka, putra sulung keluarga Park, ketika sedang berada di luar negeri.

"Ayah dan Ibu sudah tua," kata Yoora sambil menatap Chanyeol yang saat itu memandang kosong ke luar jendela. Ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol dan ia juga bisa merasakan perasaan tertekan adiknya itu, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol sendiri harus mengerti perasaan orangtua mereka. "Karena Oppa sudah tidak ada, yang tersisa hanya kau. Hanya kau anak laki-laki yang bisa mereka andalkan untuk menjaga keluarga."

Saat itu Chanyeol hanya diam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dan kembali memandang ke luar jendela.  
Kereta berhenti di stasiun Hyde Park Corner, menyentakkan Chanyeol kembali ke alam sadar. Ia menarik napas panjang. Waktunya meninggalkan masalah pribadi dan mulai bersikap profesional. Ketika Chanyeol tiba di lokasi syuting, ia melihat para staf produksi sibuk bersiap-siap memulai proses syuting. Ia menyapa beberapa staf yang dikenalnya dan pergi mencari Bobby Shin.

"Hyung," panggilnya ketika ia melihat si sutradara sedang mengobrol dengan salah seorang kamerawan.

Bobby Shin yang berusia empat puluhan terlihat seperti penampilan sutradara pada umumnya. Ia bertubuh kurus, agak bungkuk karena terbiasa duduk membungkuk menatap monitor, berkacamata, bertopi, dan tidak ada ciri khusus di wajahnya yang ramah. Mendengar panggilan Chanyeol, ia menoleh dan tersenyum lebar.

"Chanyeol boy, senang bertemu denganmu lagi," sahutnya ramah dan mengulurkan tangan. "Kau baru tiba kemarin, bukan? Kuharap kau tidak jet-lag. Kita hanya punya waktu tiga hari untuk syuting. Seharusnya itu bukan masalah besar, tapi jadwal kita akan sangat padat."

Chanyeol menjabat tangan Bobby Shin yang terulur. "Aku baik-baik saja," kata Chanyeol. "Hyung tidak perlu khawatir."

"Bagus." Bobby Shin mengangguk-angguk. "Ngomong-ngomong, lawan mainmu sudah datang. Kurasa dia sedang dirias. Kau bisa memperkenalkan diri nanti. Dia orang Jepang, jadi kau jangan berceloteh kepadanya dalam bahasa Korea," katanya. "Sebaiknya kau juga bersiap-siap. Kita akan mulai setengah jam lagi."

Chanyeol pergi menyapa beberapa staf produksi yang sudah dikenalnya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar seseorang berseru memanggilnya. Ia menoleh ke arah salah satu tenda dan melihat Seulgi, penata rias selebriti yang sudah dikenalnya, bersama seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Nah, gadis itu pasti lawan mainnya.

"Apa kabar, Nuna?" sapa Chanyeol sambil menghampiri Seulgi. Ia berhenti di depan Seulgi dan menatap wanita bertubuh agak gempal itu dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki, lalu menyipitkan mata. "Ada sesuatu yang berubah di sini. Hmm... Nuna lebih kurus ya?"

Seulgi meringis, lalu tertawa. "Omong kosong. Aku tahu berat badanku tidak turun-turun walaupun aku sudah mencoba segala macam diet."

"Tapi Nuna tetap cantik," kata Chanyeol dan menyunggingkan senyumnya yang terkenal. Kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatian kepada gadis yang satu lagi, yang duduk diam sambil menggenggam cangkir kertas dengan kedua tangan. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan dan berkata dalam bahasa Inggris, "Dan kau pasti gadis yang membuatku jatuh cinta."

Gadis itu tersentak, mendongak dan menatap langsung ke arah Chanyeol. Hal pertama yang terlintas dalam pikiran Chanyeol ketika ia melihat wajah gadis itu dengan jelas adalah bahwa gadis itu mirip boneka. Bukankah Sutradara Shin berkata gadis ini orang Jepang? Tetapi gadis ini tidak benar-benar mirip orang Jepang.

Mungkin matanya itulah yang membuatnya tidak mirip orang Jepang. Dan mata itu menatap Danny dengan kaget dan gugup. Dan... takut?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap laki-laki berambut hitam dan bertubuh jangkung yang berdiri di dekatnya itu tanpa berkedip. Park Chanyeol memang tepat seperti yang digambarkan Seulgi tadi. Dan Baekhyun memang merasa hampir pingsan, walaupun alasannya jauh berbeda dengan perkiraan Seulgi.

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat membuka mulut, Chanyeol cepat-cepat berkata, "Dalam video musik ini, maksudku. Kau akan berperan menjadi gadis yang membuatku jatuh cinta dalam video musik ini." Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu bertanya ragu, "Kau yang akan menjadi lawan mainku, bukan?"

Baekhyun mengerjap satu kali, seolah-olah baru tersadar dari lamunan. Perlahan-lahan ia mengembuskan napas yang ternyata ditahannya sejak tadi dan bergumam, "Ya."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Namaku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol," katanya sambil menggerakkan tangannya yang masih terulur, mengundang Baekhyun menjabatnya.

Baekhyun menunduk menatap tangan Chanyeol, kemudian ia meletakkan cangkir kertasnya di atas meja dan berdiri dari kursi. Ia membungkuk sedikit sebelum menjabat tangan Chanyeol—itu salah satu kebiasannya sebagai orang Jepang yang tidak bisa dihilangkannya—dan bergumam, "Baekhyun Ishida."

"Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol, senyumnya melebar, "senang berkenalan denganmu."

Tepat pada saat itu terdengar seseorang berseru memanggil Chanyeol dan mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa Korea. Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang dan balas menyerukan sesuatu. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Baekhyun. Matanya bersinar geli.

"Itu penata riasku," jelasnya dalam bahasa Inggris karena tahu Baekhyun tidak bisa berbahasa Korea. "Dia menyuruhku segera bersiap-siap karena kita akan segera mulai syuting. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus dirias kalau wajahku tidak akan disorot sepanjang video musik ini." Ia mengangkat bahu. "Tapi sebaiknya aku menurutinya. Percayalah padaku, kau tidak mau melihat penata riasku mengamuk. Aku pernah melihatnya dan itu bukan pemandangan yang bagus."

Setelah melambai singkat kepada Baekhyun, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh dan bergegas menghampiri penata rias yang sudah menunggunya.

"Dia baik sekali, bukan?" kata Seulgi ketika Baekhyun kembali duduk dan menatap cermin.

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memaksa dirinya tersenyum kepada bayangan Seulgi di cermin. "Ya," gumamnya, menunduk menatap jari-jari tangannya yang saling meremas.

Entah berapa lama Baekhyun duduk di sana dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia baru tersadar dari lamunannya ketika seseorang berseru menyuruh para model berkumpul karena syuting akan segera dimulai. Baekhyun mendongak dan menarik napas. Saatnya meninggalkan masalah pribadi dan mulai bersikap profesional, pikir Baekhyun dalam hati. Ini adalah pekerjaannya dan ia tahu ia bisa melakukannya.

Lakukan dan selesaikan. Hanya tiga hari. Ia hanya perlu bertahan tiga hari. Lalu semua ini akan segera berakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Saya sudah edit dan baca ini berkali-kali. Kalau masih ada kesalahan tolong beritahu.

Review juseyooo~~~~

Thank you :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Spring In London**

Remake dari Novel Ilana Tan

 **Byun Baekhyun . Park Chanyeol**

And others

Romance . Drama

 **GS!**

T

Chapter 3

.

.

HARI pertama syuting sangat melelahkan karena seharian itu Sutradara Shin memutuskan untuk mengambil adegan di luar ruangan. Lokasi syuting hari itu berkisar di Hyde Park dan West End, terutama di Piccadilly Circus. Tentu saja syuting di tempat umum bukan hal yang gampang karena sisa-sisa musim dingin masih terasa dan banyak orang berlalu-lalang.

Namun Sutradara shin adalah sutradara yang perfeksionis. Ia sangat memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun di depan kamera, dari ekspresi wajah, posisi tubuh, langkah kaki, gerakan tangan, bahkan sampai tatapan mata.

"Cut!" seru Sutradara Shin untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuh dan menoleh ke arah si sutradara. Langit sudah berubah gelap sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Mereka pun sudah mengulangi adegan di depan toko barang antik bercat merah cerah ini sedikitnya enam kali dan tidak ada satu adegan pun yang memuaskan bagi Sutradara Shin.

"Kali ini coba kau menyeberang jalan dari sana ke sini," kata Sutradara Shin ketika ia sudah berada di samping Baekhyun, "lalu berhenti sebentar di depan toko ini, melongok ke dalam, seolah-olah kau ragu, lalu kau masuk. Oke? Kita coba yang ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk walaupun rasa lelah mulai menjalari tulangnya dan tubuhnya menggigil. Ditambah lagi kakinya terasa sakit dalam sepatu bot yang kekecilan. Tentu saja ini bukan pertama kalinya ia merasakan semua itu. Sebagai model pekerjaannya sangat menuntut waktu dan tenaganya.

Ia pernah pulang ke rumah pada pukul dua pagi setelah tampil di London Fashion Week sepanjang hari dan harus keluar lagi dari rumah pada pukul empat pagi untuk acara pemotretan di Cornwall. Jadi rasa lelah sama sekali tak asing baginya, malah kadang-kadang ia merasa ia membutuhkan perasaan lelah itu.

Sutradara Shin mengangguk. "Kita akan mulai lima menit lagi," katanya, lalu berjalan ke salah seorang kamerawan di sana.

Seulgi bergegas membawakan jaket untuk Baekhyun. "Terima kasih," gumam Baekhyun sambil mengenakan jaketnya dan menjejalkan tangan ke saku.

"Duduk di sini," kata Seulgi sambil mendorong Baekhyun ke salah satu bangku di dekat cahaya lampu dan mulai memperbaiki riasannya.

Ketika Seulgi pergi mengambil peralatannya yang lain, Baekhyun memejamkan mata sejenak. Waktu istirahat yang didapatkannya hanyalah sedikit waktu di sela-sela pekerjaan seperti ini. Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah ada orang yang pernah menghargai lima menit waktu luang seperti dirinya. Tiba-tiba ia mencium aroma yang enak. Matanya terbuka dan langsung dihadapkan pada secangkir teh yang mengepul.

"Capek?"

Mendengar suara rendah dan asing itu, Baekhyun mengangkat wajah dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata gelap Park Chanyeol yang ramah. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka pagi tadi, sepanjang hari itu mereka sama sekali belum sempat saling bicara. Mereka sama sekali belum melakukan adegan bersama dan adegan mereka masing-masing diambil secara terpisah. Dan setiap kali tidak berada di depan kamera, Chanyeol langsung kembali pada perannya sebagai asisten Sutradara Shin, sibuk di belakang kamera.

Baekhyun tahu dari Seulgi bahwa tujuan utama Chanyeol datang ke London sebenarnya memang untuk bekerja dengan Bobby Shin dan laki-laki itu hanya setuju menjadi model di video musik ini tanpa dibayar adalah karena si penyanyi adalah teman baiknya.

Karena Baekhyun tetap bergeming, Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, ingin membuatnya menerima cangkir kertas yang disodorkan. Tetapi Baekhyun langsung tersentak dan secepat kilat menarik kembali tangannya. Chanyeol mengerjap dan menatap Baekhyun dengan alis terangkat heran.

Walaupun udara terasa dingin, Baekhyun merasa pipinya memanas. Selama beberapa detik tidak ada yang bergerak. Lalu Chanyeol menghela napas dan menempelkan cangkir kertas yang hangat itu ke tangan Baekhyun.

"Ini. Minumlah. Kau akan merasa lebih baik," katanya ringan.

Baekhyun menggenggam cangkir kertas yang disodorkan itu dengan kedua tangan. Ia mendesah pelan ketika merasakan kehangatan menjalari ujung jari dan tangannya. Sedikit ketegangan pun menguap dari pundaknya.

"Sutradara Shin memang agak keras, tapi dia selalu berhasil mendapat gambar yang bagus," kata Chanyeol sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana. "Kau akan lihat nanti."

Baekhyun menatapnya sejenak, lalu mengangguk singkat. Tepat pada saat itu terdengar suara Sutradara Shin yang menyatakan syuting akan dimulai lagi. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah si sutradara, lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi," katanya sambil tersenyum menghibur sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh sejenak, lalu menunduk menatap cangkir teh yang masih penuh dan bergetar dalam genggamannya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengembuskannya, dan meletakkan cangkir itu ke tanah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya syuting hari itu selesai juga. Baekhyun mengusap-usap bagian belakang lehernya sambil mengumpulkan barang-barangnya. Ia menatap jam yang tertera di layar ponsel. Kalau ia bergegas, ia  
bisa naik kereta bawah tanah yang terakhir. Besok ia harus bangun pagi-pagi karena ia diminta tiba di lokasi syuting jam delapan pagi. Sekarang ini ia hanya ingin tidur.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun berbalik ketika mendengar Sutradara Shin memanggilnya. "Ya?"

"Kau akan pulang sendirian?" tanya Sutradara Shin.

"Ya," sahut Baekhyun dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa. Aku masih sempat naik kereta terakhir."

Sutradara Shin mengerutkan kening sejenak. "Sekarang sudah terlalu larut. Tidak baik membiarkan seorang gadis berjalan sendirian," katanya. Kemudian ia memandang berkeliling, ke arah para staf produksi yang sedang sibuk mengumpulkan dan merapikan perlengkapan. Matanya berhenti pada Park Chanyeol yang sedang membantu mengangkat perlengkapan ke mobil van. "Oi, Chanyeol," seru Sutradara Shin.

Chanyeol menoleh. "Ya?"

"Kau bisa mengantar Baekhyun pulang?" tanya Sutradara Shin dalam bahasa Inggris kepada Chanyeol. "Aku tidak mau dia pulang sendirian malam-malam begini."

Mata Baekhyun melebar. "Tidak," katanya cepat. Terlalu cepat dan terlalu keras sampai kedua pria itu menoleh memandangnya. Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tangan dan tersenyum gugup. "Tidak perlu repot-repot," katanya dengan suara yang diusahakan tidak terdengar panik. "Aku bisa sendiri. Sungguh."

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Aku tidak keberatan," katanya. "Lagi pula, aku setuju dengan Hyung. Sekarang sudah malam dan sebaiknya ada yang mengantarmu pulang. Kau tinggal di mana?"

Baekhyun menggoyangkan tangannya lagi. Kali ini lebih cepat. "Sungguh, aku tidak perlu diantar. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku sudah terbiasa pulang sendiri," katanya sambil meraih tas dan topinya. Ketika ia melihat Chanyeol membuka mulut seolah-olah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Baekhyun cepat-cepat membungkuk. "Selamat malam," katanya cepat, lalu berbalik tanpa menunggu jawaban dan berjalan pergi.

Mengamati punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh, Bobby Shin bergumam, "Rasanya tidak benar membiarkannya pulang sendirian malam-malam begini."

Chanyeol menoleh. "Tapi dia sendiri tidak mau ditemani," balasnya. Lalu ia mengangkat bahu. "Hyung tidak perlu cemas. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

Bobby Shin mendecakkan lidah dengan pelan. "Tapi tetap saja...," gumamnya enggan. Ia menghela napas dan berbalik. "Ya sudahlah. Ayo, Chanyeol. Kita bereskan tempat ini dan pulang."

"Ya. Tentu saja," gumam Chanyeol. Namun ia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sampai sosok Baekhyun menghilang di belokan di seberang jalan sepi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Baekhyun meragukan keputusannya sendiri. Jalanan sudah sepi. Stasiun kereta bawah tanah juga tiba-tiba terlihat remang-remang dan menakutkan. Hanya ada segelintir orang yang berdiri menunggu kereta. Baekhyun tidak suka tempat sepi. Kepanikan mulai meresapi otaknya dan membuat tubuhnya menggigil.

Apakah tadi sebaiknya ia menerima tawaran Park Chanyeol untuk mengantarnya pulang? Tapi ditemani laki-laki yang baru ditemuinya hari ini juga sama sekali bukan pilihan yang pantas dipertimbangkan.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Baekhyun menyibukkan pikirannya dengan mengingat jadwal kerjanya selama sebulan ke depan, berusaha mengabaikan keadaan kereta yang hampir kosong dan dua pria berpenampilan kusam yang berdiri di dekat pintu sambil mengobrol dan menenggak bir.

Ketika ia akhirnya tiba di Hampstead, Baekhyun baru bernapas sedikit lebih lega. Hanya sedikit. Karena sekarang ia harus berjalan kaki ke flatnya. Memang tidak jauh dari stasiun, tapi ia tetap merasa paranoid kalau harus berjalan sendirian malam-malam.

Sambil terus menyibukkan pikirannya sehingga tidak berpikiran macam-macam, Baekhyun berjalan cepat menyusuri jalan dari bebatuan yang mengarah ke flatnya. Ia baru bisa benar-benar bernapas lega ketika sudah mendekati gedung flat. Robin‟s Nest di lantai satu gedung itu masih buka dan masih ramai. Cahaya lampu yang terang, suara orang tertawa, bercakap-cakap dan bunyi denting gelas membuat Baekhyun merasa santai.

Baru saja ia merasa lega, tiba-tiba bunyi keras di belakangnya membuatnya terperanjat, disusul suara yang mengumpat. Baekhyun terkesiap, berputar cepat, dan membelalak.

"Oh, sialan," gerutu sesosok bayangan gelap di bawah salah satu pohon yang berjejer di tepi jalan.

Bayangan itu sepertinya sedang membungkuk dan mengangkat sesuatu dari tanah. Baekhyun seakan terpaku di tempat. Tidak bisa bergerak, tidak bisa bersuara, tidak bisa bernapas. Dengan mata terbelalak ia menatap bayangan itu membetulkan letak... tong sampah?

"Jangan panik. Ini aku. Aku menabrak tong sampah. Tapi tidak perlu khawatir. Tong sampahnya baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun mengerjap mengenali suara itu sementara bayangan gelap tadi melangkah ke bawah sinar lampu jalan sambil mengangkat kedua tangan. Mata Baekhyun melebar setelah wajah laki-laki itu terlihat jelas. "Kau...?"

Chanyeol menurunkan tangan dan tersenyum lebar.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Baekhyun heran bercampur curiga. Ia memandang berkeliling, lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol. Matanya disipitkan. "Kau mengikutiku?"

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu ia berkata dengan nada merenung, "Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya kau mengucapkan lebih dari dua kata padaku. Dan aku baru tahu kau punya logat London yang jelas. Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di sini?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak dan tetap menatap laki-laki di hadapannya. Lalu, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, ia bertanya sekali lagi, "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Chanyeol menjejalkan kedua tangan ke saku jaket abu-abunya dan mengangkat bahu. "Karena kau tidak mau diantar pulang, aku memutuskan untuk mengikutimu."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut tidak mengerti. "Kenapa?"

"Hanya untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Memastikan kau tiba di rumah dengan selamat," sahut Chanyeol ringan. "Hyung—maksudku sutradara kita itu—takut sesuatu terjadi padamu."

Baekhyun mengerjap bingung. "Oh."

"Jadi," kata Chanyeol sambil mendongak memandang gedung di depannya, "kau tinggal di sini?"

Baekhyun menoleh, mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol, lalu kembali menatap laki-laki itu. "Ya."

Mendengar nada suara Baekhyun, mata Chanyeol beralih kembali kepada Baekhyun dan ia tertawa pendek. "Tidak perlu curiga begitu. Aku tidak minta diajak masuk," katanya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dari kepala sampai ke kaki, lalu kembali ke wajahnya dan berkata, "Lagi pula kau bukan tipeku."

Baekhyun mengerjap kaget, membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya lagi. Otaknya berkutat mencari balasan yang cocok, tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang terpikirkan olehnya. Otaknya mendadak kosong. Ia hanya bisa menatap laki-laki yang tersenyum lebar itu dengan sebal.

"Baiklah. Karena kau sudah sampai di rumah dengan selamat, aku pergi dulu," kata Chanyeol sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan. "Sampai jumpa besok."

Ketika laki-laki itu berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi, Baekhyun baru berhasil memikirkan selusin cara membalas kata-kata Chanyeol tadi. Tapi tentu saja sudah terlambat. Dengan jengkel Baekhyun membalikkan tubuh sambil menggali tasnya, mencari kunci pintu tangga depan.

"Siapa laki-laki itu?"

Jantung Baekhyun hampir jatuh ke tanah ketika Julie tiba-tiba sudah ada tepat di depan wajahnya. "Ya Tuhan, Julie!" Baekhyun menempelkan tangan ke dada. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Julie memberi isyarat dengan ibu jarinya ke arah Robin‟s Nest yang ramai. "Aku sedang bersama teman-temanku," katanya. "Kebetulan aku melihatmu dengan laki-laki itu. Siapa dia?"

"Rekan kerja," sahut Baekhyun, masih merasa sebal pada diri sendiri karena membiarkan dirinya terlihat seperti orang bodoh di depan Chanyeol.

Alis Julie terangkat. "Dan dia mengantarmu pulang? Baekhyun, aku tidak pernah meliahtmu diantar pulang oleh laki-laki."

"Tidak, dia tidak mengantarku," sela Baekhyun cepat, "dia mengikutiku."

Kali ini alis Julie berkerut. "Dia mengikutimu sampai ke sini? Untuk apa?"

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Park Chanyeol sudah tidak terlihat. Ia menggeleng dan mendesah. "Entahlah. Aku lelah sekali dan aku mau tidur," katanya sambil mengeluarkan kunci dari tas dan berjalan melewati Julie. "Sana, kembalilah kepada teman-temanmu."

"Oh ya, Baek," panggil Julie. "Nami menelepon mencarimu berkali-kali hari ini. Katanya ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi."

Baekhyun baru teringat ia mematikan ponselnya selama proses syuting agar tidak mengganggu. Ia mendesah berat. "Nami. Oh, dear, aku hampir lupa. Aku berjanji akan menyerahkan artikelnya besok." Ia mengembuskan napas panjang. Bahunya melesak. "Kurasa aku harus membatalkan rencanaku untuk tidur."

Selain bekerja sebagai model, Baekhyun juga bekerja sebagai editor freelance di salah satu majalah fashion populer di Inggris. Ia sangat suka dan tahu banyak soal dunia fashion, jadi ketika Sakuraba Nanami, mantan teman seprofesi dan putri pemilik majalah itu, meminta bantuannya menulis artikel fashion untuk majalahnya, Baekhyun dengan senang hati menerima pekerjaan itu.

Namun sekarang ia mulai mempertanyakan keputusannya sendiri untuk membantu Nami karena sepertinya ia sekarang bukan hanya bertugas menulis artikel fashion, tetapi juga sering diminta mengerjakan tugas yang seharusnya dikerjakan Nami sendiri sebagai editorin-chief karena temannya itu bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengambil keputusam sendiri.

Julie menatapnya dengan tatapan prihatin. "Kurasa sudah waktunya kau memilih salah satu, Baek. Model atau editor majalah. Kau tidak bisa melakukan dua-duanya dengan jadwalmu yang sekarang. Memangnya kau tidak capek?"

Baekhyun memutar kunci dan membuka pintu, lalu ia berbalik menatap temannya. "Jangan khawatir. Aku bisa mengatasinya," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Ia tidak pernah memberitahu siapa-siapa, tetapi kesibukan adalah perlindungannya. Kesibukan bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kesibukan bisa membuatnya tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak ingin dipikirkannya. Misalnya hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

PS: Karakter Nakajima Miho aku ganti sama Sakuraba Nanami. Tau dong ya, dia yang ada di MV For Life.

Review juseyooo~~ ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Spring In London**

Remake dari Novel Ilana Tan

 **Byun Baekhyun . Park Chanyeol**

And others

Romance . Drama

 **GS!**

T

Chapter 4

.

.

BAEKHYUN tiba-tiba menyadari dirinya sangat lelah dan lapar ketika ia berjalan melewati pintu restoran kecil berdesain modern itu keesokan harinya. Aroma steik yang enak menerjang hidungnya, membuat kepalanya pusing sejenak. Ia praktis tidak tidur semalaman karena harus menyelesaikan artikel yang dijanjikannya kepada Nami.

Ketika akhirnya ia berhasil menyelesaikan artikel itu dan mengirimnya lewat e-mail kepada Nami, ia hanya punya sisa waktu satu jam sebelum bersia-siap berangkat ke lokasi syuting lagi. Dihadapkan pada pilihan apakah ia harus tidur atau sarapan, Baekhyun memilih tidur, walaupun tentu saja satu jam itu sama sekali tidak cukup.

Dan tadi pagi ketika Baekhyun hendak keluar dari flat, Nami meneleponnya dan meminta bertemu di saat makan siang. Ketika Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia sudah mengirimkan artikelnya lewat e-mail, temannya itu tetap ingin bertemu. Katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan Baekhyun. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan perancang busana baru yang akan ditampilkan di edisi mendatang. Karena Nami tidak suka ditolak, dan karena Baekhyun juga tidak tega menolak, akhirnya ia menyerah.

Baekhyun melirik jam tangan dan mengerang dalam hati. Perutnya yang menyedihkan terpaksa harus bertahan tanpa makanan siang ini. Ia harus cepat-cepat kembali ke lokasi syuting. Tadi Baekhyun hanya sempat memberitahu Seulgi bahwa ia akan pergi sebentar sementara para kru makan siang. Ia tidak memberitahu Sutradara Shin karena tadi pria itu terlihat sedang sibuk bicara dengan asisten  
sutradara.

Si asisten sutradara...

Baekhyun menarik napas dan mengusap pelipisnya sejenak. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dipikirkannya tentang Park Chanyeol. Mereka belum sempat berbicara hari itu karena keadaan di lokasi syuting sangat sibuk dan karena hari ini tidak ada adegan yang melibatkan dirinya, Chanyeol selalu berada di belakang kamera bersama Sutradara Shin.

Tapi besok adalah hari terakhir syuting. Setelah itu Baekhyun tidak akan melihat Chanyeol lagi. Lalu semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Harus baik-baik saja.

Lamunannya buyar ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap salah satu meja kecil di tengah ruangan. Sakuraba Nanami melambai ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Selain nama dan wajahnya, tidak ada kesan Asia lain dalam diri Nami. Karena dilahirkan dan dibesarkan di London, cara berpikir, cara bicara, dan gayanya sangat mirip orang Eropa. Walaupun masih keturunan Jepang, ia praktis tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang. Kemampuan berbahasa Jepang-nya benar-benar payah sampai Baekhyun selalu berbicara dengannya dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Maaf, aku agak terlambat. Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Baekhyun begitu ia duduk dan melirik piring salad yang sudah hampir habis di depan Nami. Perutnya kembali berbunyi.

Nami mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang dicat pirang ke belakang. "Aku bersedia menunggu lama asal kau datang ke sini. Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Walaupun ia kini adalah editor-inchief— jabatan yang dulunya dipegang oleh ibunya sebagai pemilik perusahaan—ia masih sering bergantung pada pendapat Baekhyun tentang berbagai hal.

"Baiklah. Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Baekhyun langsung. Nami tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sebuah folder dari tasnya yang besar. "Ini adalah perancang-perancang baru dan berbakat yang menurutku cocok diperkenalkan di edisi mendatang. Tentu saja kita tidak bisa menampilkan semuanya, jadi aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu. Menurutmu siapa yang paling oke?" Ia membuka folder itu dan mendorongnya ke arah Baekhyun. "Kita harus memutuskannya sekarang juga karena aku harus pergi selama seminggu atau bahkan lebih."

"Memangnya kau mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil terus membaca data yang disodorkan Nami.

Nami tersenyum masam. "Aku harus terbang ke Korea malam ini untuk menghadiri perayaan ulang tahun kakekku yang kedelapan puluh. Semua keluarga besar berkumpul untuk acara itu." Ia mendesah panjang. "Asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah suka acara keluarga seperti itu. Aku tidak dekat dengan kerabat-kerabatku, baik yang di Korea maupun yang di Jepang. Sama sekali tidak dekat. Bagaimana  
bisa dekat kalau aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan dan mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris? Membosankan. Tapi, tentu saja orangtuaku memaksaku hadir. Mereka tidak mau aku dianggap kurang ajar."

Kali ini Baekhyun menatap Nami dengan alis terangkat heran. "Kau punya keluarga di Korea?" Kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia merasa seolah-olah melihat orang Korea di mana-mana?

"Tentu saja," sahut Nami sambil mendorong piring salad-nya yang isinya masih bersisa. "Ibuku keturunan Korea. Kau tidak tahu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Ternyata ibumu orang Korea?"

Sepertinya Nami tidak mendengar. Keningnya berkerut samar, memikirkan waktu-waktu panjang dan membosankan yang akan dihabiskannya di Korea. Ia sudah mengajukan seribu satu alasan kepada ibunya untuk tidak ikut, tetapi ibunya bersikeras dan Nami tidak punya pilihan lain yang tersisa selain menurut.

Ia mendesah panjang dan menatap ke sekeliling restoran, lalu berkata, "Sepertinya aku butuh sedikit puding cokelat untuk mempersiapkan diriku menghadapi hari-hari suram yang menantiku. Kau mau memesan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun melirik jam tangan dan mengembuskan napas panjang. "Aku kelaparan setengah mati, tapi tidak ada waktu untuk makan." Baekhyun menunjuk salah satu kertas di hadapannya. "Menurutku yang ini saja. Desain pakaiannya sangat unik, bukan? Aku suka warna-warna yang dipakainya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku setuju saja denganmu," sahut Nami dan mengangguk-angguk. "Kau memang punya selera yang bagus, Baekhyun. Apa jadinya aku tanpa dirimu?"

Baekhyun tertawa singkat. "Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja," katanya, lalu melirik jam tangan. "Kalau tidak ada lagi yang lain, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Nami menggeleng. "Tapi setelah aku kembali ke sini nanti aku ingin kau menemaniku pergi menemui perancang ini."

"Baiklah," kata Baekhyun cepat sambil bangkit dari kursi dan meraih tasnya. "Selamat bersenang-senang di Korea. Telepon aku kalau kau sudah kembali. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau berhasil melewati hari-hari suram yang kau sebut-sebut itu."

Nami tersenyum masam. "Itu juga kalau aku belum mati kebosanan di sana," gerutunya. "Atau mati kesal karena harus menghadapi kerabat-kerabatku yang suka ikut campur dalam kehidupan pribadiku. Kau tahu, kudengar dari ibuku mereka sekarang berniat menjodohkan aku, seolah-olah aku sudah melakukan dosa besar karena masih melajang di usiaku yang sekarang."

Baekhyun kembali melirik jam tangan. Ia harus segera kembali ke lokasi syuting. "Itu tandanya mereka peduli padamu," katanya cepat, lalu tertawa ketika melihat raut wajah Nami. "Jangan muram begitu. Maksudku, siapa tahu kau suka calon yang mereka ajukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Spring In London**

Remake dari Novel Ilana Tan

 **Byun Baekhyun . Park Chanyeol**

And others

Romance . Drama

 **GS!**

T

Chapter 5

.

.

CHANYEOL memandang ke sekeliling studio yang menjadi lokasi syuting hari itu,tetapi gadis aneh itu tidak terlihat. Sutradara Shin meminta para model bersiap-siap karena syuting akan segera dilanjutkan, tetapi model utamanya tidak terlihat di mana-mana. Mungkin ia pergi makan siang di luar dan belum kembali. Chanyeol mengembuskan napas dan mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk meminta nomor ponsel gadis itu supaya ia bisa menghubunginya kalau ada kejadian seperti ini lagi.

"Nuna," panggil Chanyeol sambil berjalan menghampiri Seulgi yang sedang merapikan kostum di rak gantung. "Nuna tahu di mana dia?"

"Dia siapa?" Seulgi balas bertanya tanpa menoleh.

"Siapa lagi? Gadis aneh itu. Baekhyun Ishida. Di mana dia?"

Sebelum Seulgi sempat menjawab, terdengar suara dari balik punggung Chanyeol yang berkata pelan, "Aku di sini."

Chanyeol berputar cepat dan langsung berhadapan dengan sepasang mata hitam besar yang balas menatapnya dengan resah. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apakah Baekhyun Ishida mendengar kata-kata "gadis aneh itu" tadi, namun langsung menyadari bahwa gadis itu tidak mengerti bahasa Korea. Ia hanya mendengar Chanyeol menyebut namanya dan menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang dicari-cari.

"Baguslah karena kau sudah di sini," kata Chanyeol cepat-cepat. "Kau harus bersiap-siap sekarang."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir dan mengangguk singkat. "Oh, oke. Aku akan..." Kata-katanya terhenti ketika ia tiba-tiba merasa dunia bergoyang. Seperti gempa bumi ringan yang sering dialaminya di Tokyo. Tetapi ini London. Tidak mungkin gempa bumi, bukan?

Ketika ia mendapatkan keseimbangan tubuhnya kembali, Baekhyun menyadari Chanyeol sedang memegangi sikunya dan laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan alis berkerut samar.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng bingung. "Aku tidak apa-apa," sahutnya sambil menarik lengannya dari pegangan Chanyeol dan mundur selangkah. "Aku akan bersiap-siap sekarang."

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Setelah ragu sejenak, ia berkata, "Sudah."

Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya terlihat berpikir-pikir, lalu ia mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah. Aku akan memanggilmu kalau semuanya sudah siap."

Baekhyun memandangi punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh sambil merenung, lalu ia berputar menghadap Seulgi dan tersenyum. "Kostum mana yang harus kupakai?"

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah berganti pakaian dan berjalan kembali ke meja riasnya, Baekhyun melihat melihat dua bungkus sandwich dan sekotak susu tergeletak di meja rias. Ia mengamati kedua sandwich yang terlihat lezat itu. Sandwich kalkun dan sandwich mentimun. Secarik kertas kuning terselip di bawahnya.

 _Aku tidak tahu kau vegetarian atau bukan dan aku tidak tahu kau suka kalkun atau tidak, tapi tolong makan saja daripada kau jatuh pingsan di tengah-tengah syuting. Kita tidak mau hal itu terjadi, bukan?_

 _C._

Baekhyun memandang berkeliling sampai ia melihat Chanyeol di seberang ruangan. Laki-laki itu sedang menunduk menatap sesuatu yang ditunjukkan salah seorang kru dan mendengarkan dengan saksama. Lalu tiba-tiba ia mengangkat wajah dan bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun. Sebelum Baekhyun sempat berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya, Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas kepadanya dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada apa yang dikatakan kru di sampingnya.

Menatap dua potong sandwich di tangan, Baekhyun hanya ragu sejenak, lalu membuka bungkusan sandwich kalkun dan menggigitnya. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak. Pada kenyataannya sandwich itu memang bukan sandwich paling enak di dunia, tetapi saat itu, bagi perutnya yang keroncongan, sandwich itu adalah salah satu makanan paling enak yang pernah dicicipi Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mendapati dirinya tersenyum melihat gadis aneh itu menggigit sandwich dengan tekun, seolah-olah sandwich itu akan menguap kalau tidak segera dimasukkan ke mulut. Pikiran pertama yang muncul di benaknya adalah Baekhyun Ishida bukan vegetarian. Lalu pikiran kedua adalah dugaannya memang benar. Gadis itu nyaris pingsan karena kelaparan tadi. Chanyeol jadi ingin tahu apa yang dilakukannya selama waktu makan siang tadi, kalau gadis itu memang tidak pergi makan.

Ia membiarkan dirinya menatap ke arah Baekhyun sejenak, lalu berdoa dalam hati supaya gadis itu tidak jatuh pingsan di tengah-tengah syuting. Jadwal syuting sudah cukup gila tanpa perlu ditambah dengan pingsannya model utama.

Tetapi pada kenyataannya ia tidak perlu khawatir sama sekali. Proses syuting sepanjang sisa hari itu berjalan sangat lancar. Entah karena perut Baekhyun yang sudah terisi penuh sehingga ia bisa bekerja lebih baik atau karena suasana hati Sutradara Shin memang sedang baik, semua adegan yang direncanakan untuk hari itu diselesaikan dengan cepat dan memuaskan.

Kemudian segalanya bertambah menyenangkan ketika Sutradara Shin menghentikan proses syuting lebih awal daripada kemarin dan mengajak semua kru makan malam di restoran Korea yang berjarak satu blok dari studio.

Restoran itu terletak di lantai dua, tepat di atas toko suvenir, di ujung jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Restoran kecil yang tadinya sepi itu berubah ramai karena kedatangan mereka dan mereka menempati hampir semua tempat kosong yang tersedia.

"Aku belum pernah mencoba makanan Korea." Chanyeol menoleh ke arah suara itu dan melihat Baekhyun sedang berbicara kepada Seulgi.

"Sama sekali belum pernah?" tanya Seulgi, lalu menerjemahkan kata-kata Baekhyun ke dalam bahasa Korea sehingga penata rias lain yang duduk semeja dengan mereka mengerti.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mendengarkan sementara para penata rias itu mulai berlomba-lomba menjelaskan makanan kecil yang mulai disajikan di meja kepadanya dalam bahasa Inggris yang sepatah-sepatah dan kadang-kadang tanpa sadar dicampur bahasa Korea.

Selama dua hari ini jadwal syuting sangat padat dan gadis itu bahkan belum sempat banyak bicara dengan para kru. Ini akan menjadi kesempatan yang baik bagi mereka untuk lebih mengenal. Dan kelihatannya gadis itu tidak mendapat kesulitan. Sekarang saja beberapa orang kru di meja lain mulai mendekatinya dan mengajaknya mengobrol dengan bantuan Seulgi sebagai penerjemah. Tidak lama  
kemudian mereka mulai tertawa-tawa dan membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak bisa ditangkap Chanyeol dari tempat duduknya.

Sutradara Shin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya dan Chanyeol pun mengalihkan tatapan dari gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa senang malam itu. Lelah setengah mati, tentu saja, tapi juga senang. Awalnya ia ingin menolak ketika diajak ikut makan malam karena dua alasan. Pertama, ia merasa ia mungkin akan disisihkan karena ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa berbahasa Korea di sana. Tetapi ternyata ia salah. Para kru memang tidak banyak bicara dan bersikap profesional ketika sedang bekerja, tetapi sekarang sikap mereka sangat berbeda. Mereka selalu mengajak Baekhyun bicara dan bercanda walaupun mereka tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris dan harus mencampur-campurkan bahasa Inggris mereka yang sepatah-sepatah dengan bahasa Korea dan isyarat tangan.

Kedua, ia sangat lelah. Ia hanya ingin pulang dan tidur. Ketika syuting hari itu berakhir, ia baru benar-benar menyadari betapa lelah dirinya. Sebenarnya ajaib sekali ia masih bisa berdiri saat ini kalau mengingat jadwal kerjanya yang padat selama dua bulan terakhir, walaupun tentu saja sekarang ia merasa kakinya hampir tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa menolak ajakan Sutradara Shin untuk makan malam bersama. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia akan dianggap tidak sopan kalau menolak. Ditambah lagi Seulgi juga mendesaknya ikut. Karena tidak punya tenaga untuk berdebat. Baekhyun pun mengiyakan.

Dengan adanya Seulgi yang bertindak sebagai penerjemah, Baekhyun harus mengakui bahwa ia tidak menyesal telah ikut makan malam bersama. Makanannya enak dan orang-orangnya menyenangkan. Dan Baekhyun menyadari ia banyak tertawa selama makan malam karena lelucon yang dilontarkan para kru.

Sudah lama sekali ia tidak tertawa-tertawa seperti itu. Walaupun ia bersenang-senang, rasa kantuk tetap menyerangnya. Tentu saja itu tidak aneh mengingat sudah beberapa minggu terakhir ini ia kurang tidur. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia menguap diam-diam selama makan malam. Dan sekarang ia menguap lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa pendapatmu tentang Chanyeol?" Baekhyun buru-buru mengatupkan mulut dan menoleh menatap Seulgi.

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Chanyeol? Dia baik, bukan?" tanya Seulgi sekali lagi.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah meja yang tadi ditempati Chanyeol, tetapi tidak melihat laki-laki itu di sana. Baekhyun menggigit bibir. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan Park Chanyeol selama dua jam terakhir ini, dan menurutnya itu sesuatu yang bagus. Lalu kenapa Seulgi tiba-tiba harus membicarakan laki-laki itu? Kalau boleh memilih, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak ingin berbicara tentang Park Chanyeol. Bahkan tidak ingin berpikir tentang laki-laki itu.

Tetapi salah satu hal yang diketahui pasti oleh Baekhyun tentang Seulgi adalah bahwa kalau wanita itu ingin membicarakan sesuatu, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Sadar bahwa Seulgi masih menatapnya dan jelas-jelas berharap ia mengatakan sesuatu, Baekhyun memaksakan senyum kecil dan bergumam,

"Sepertinya kau mengenalnya dengan baik."

Senyum Seulgi melebar bangga. "Tentu saja. Aku bahkan mengenal kakak perempuannya yang dulu juga adalah model terkenal. Sedangkan kakak laki-lakinya...yah, aku hanya sempat bertemu dengannya satu kali—sebelum dia meninggal dunia, tentu saja."

Baekhyun menyesap minumannya dengan pelan. Seulgi mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun dan bergumam pelan, "Kecelakaan lalu lintas. Tiga tahun lalu. Mengemudi sambil mabuk."

"Oh ya?"

"Oh, ya." Seulgi mengangguk muram. "Tulang pinggulnya patah dan dia sempat koma selama dua bulan sebelum akhirnya meninggal. Kasihan sekali, bukan?"

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan. Kasihan? Sebenarnya tidak. Ia tidak kasihan pada orang-orang seperti itu. Hidup ini penuh dengan pilihan. Dan kalau orang itu memilih bersikap tidak bertanggung jawab dengan mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk, maka ia sendiri yang harus menerima akibatnya. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa pada Seulgi, hanya kembali menyesap minumannya dengan muram. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. Ia merasa seolah-olah sedang bermimpi. Ia butuh udara segar. Tidak, tidak... Ia harus pulang. Ia tidak ingin jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan di tengah jalan.

Setelah pamit dengan Sutradara Shin, Seulgi dan para staf lain—yang terbukti agak sulit karena mereka semua mendesaknya tetap tinggal—Baekhyun pun mengumpulkan barang-barangnya dan berjalan ke arah tangga. Oh, ia sangat lelah. Saking lelahnya, ia merasa ia bisa tidur sambil berdiri. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri untuk sedikit menyadarkan diri. Udara dingin pasti bisa menyegarkannya. Sekarang yang harus dilakukannya adalah menuruni tangga kayu sempit di restoran itu. Menuruni tangga sempit dalam sepatu bot bertumit tinggi dan dalam keadaan setengah sadar sama sekali bukan pekerjaan yang mudah.

Baekhyun harus mengerahkan segenap konsentrasin yang tersisa. Ia tidak mau sampai... "Mau pergi ke mana?" Suara itu membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan kehilangan keseimbangan.

Sebelum ia bahkan menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, kaki kanannya tergelincir dari pijakan dan tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan. Baekhyun memejamkan mata, bersiap-siap menerima yang terburuk. Ia merasa dirinya menubruk sesuatu, tetapi ia tidak jatuh berguling-guling di tangga, tidak terjerembap di lantai keras, tidak merasa kesakitan.

Baekhyun membuka mata dan mendongak. Matanya melebar kaget ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia telah mendarat dalam pelukan Park Chanyeol.

Oh dear...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata hitam yang mirip mata boneka itu terbelalak lebar menatapnya. Sejenak Chanyeol melupakan kaki kirinya yang berdenyut-denyut kesakitan. Oh ya, ia bisa melihat berbagai macam ekspresi yang melintas di mata itu. Kaget, bingung, dan... takut?

Chanyeol berdeham dan bergumam, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia tidak melepaskan Baekhyun. Gadis itu pasti akan langsung tersungkur kalau Chanyeol melepaskannya, mengingat posisinya saat itu yang seluruhnya bersandar pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Tubuhnya begitu kaku dalam pelukan Chanyeol sampai Chanyeol hampir mengira gadis itu sudah berubah menjadi boneka kayu.

"Kalau kau baik-baik saja," Chanyeol melanjutkan dengan nada ringan, "mungkin kau bisa mengangkat kaki kananmu sedikit."

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap satu kali, lalu ia menunduk menatap kaki kanannya. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangannya dan mereka berdua menatap hak tinggi sepatu bot Baekhyun yang menancap di kaki kiri Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkesiap dan buru-buru melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol. Tetapi karena terlalu terburu-buru, ia malah terhuyung ke belakang.

Chanyeol dengan cepat mengulurkan tangan dan menahan siku gadis itu. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang dan berkata, "Pelan-pelan saja," kata Chanyeol. Seperti yang sudah diduganya, Baekhyun secepat kilat menarik lengannya dari pegangan Chanyeol.

Sejenak Baekhyun hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Aku... Maaf," gumamnya pada akhirnya. Jeda sejenak, lalu, "Kakimu..."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggerak-gerakkan kaki kirinya. "Aku tidak akan pincang," katanya ringan. Baekhyun mengangguk, namun tidak berkata apa-apa.

Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun yang berdiri di hadapannya. Apakah hanya perasaannya atau apakah gadis itu memang terlihat resah?

"Jadi kau mau ke mana?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun berdeham pelan. "Aku pulang dulu." Ia tersenyum singkat. Benar-benar singkat, sampai Chanyeol tidak yakin apakah Baekhyun benar-benar tersenyum tadi. "Sampai jumpa besok."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, gadis itu dengan cepat menuruni tangga melewati Chanyeol dengan kepala tertunduk. Kening Chanyeol berkerut samar, lalu sedetik kemudian ia berputar dan berkata, "Biar kutemani sampai ke stasiun."

Baekhyun berhenti di dasar tangga, berbalik pelan dan mendongak menatap Chanyeol. "Apa?"

"Akan kutemani kau sampai ke stasiun," Chanyeol mengulangi kata-katanya sambil menuruni tangga.

"Aku tidak butuh ditemani."

Chanyeol mendesah dalam hati. Astaga, gadis ini benar-benar menyulitkan. Ia berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun dan tersenyum ringan. "Baiklah. Aku yang butuh teman," katanya. "Aku sedang bosan. Aku butuh teman bicara. Dan kurasa jalan-jalan sebentar tidak ada salahnya. Bukankah begitu?" Setelah berkata begitu, Chanyeol berjalan melewati Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan alis berkerut bingung.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, Chanyeol berbalik dan melihat gadis itu masih berdiri di tempat. "Aku tidak bermaksud merayumu, kau tahu? Maksudku, kalau itu yang kau takutkan," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang kau sama sekali bukan tipeku. Tapi itu tidak berarti kita tidak bisa berteman, bukan?"

Alis gadis itu masih berkerut dan ia masih menatap Chanyeol dengan ragu. Chanyeol memiringkan kepala sedikit. "Apakah kau takut padaku?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol heran. Ia hanya bercanda dan mengira Baekhyun akan membantah dengan tegas. Tetapi gadis itu hanya berdiri diam di sana. Apakah gadis itu benar-benar takut padanya? Kenapa? Sebelum Chanyeol sempat berpikir lebih jauh, ia melihat Baekhyun memejamkan mata, lalu menghela napas seolah-olah menyerah, dan mulai berjalan menyusul Chanyeol.

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang. Itu sama sekali bukan kemenangan besar, tetapi tetap adalah kemajuan. "Jadi, Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol memulai percakapan sementara mereka berjalan menyusuri trotoar, "kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Baekhyun meliriknya sekilas. "Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Tadi siang kau hampir pingsan di depanku karena kelaparan. Sekarang kau hampir pingsan di tangga karena... yah, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi yang pasti bukan karena lapar. Kulihat porsi makanmu cukup sehat tadi."

Langkah kaki Baekhyun terhenti. Ia berputar menghadap Chanyeol dan membuka mulut hendak membalas, lalu menutupnya lagi. Setelah berpikir sejenak, ia membuka mulut dan berkata, "Pertama, tadi siang aku tidak pingsan. Walaupun aku... walaupun aku memang tidak sempat makan. Tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya! Kepalaku hanya agak pusing dan..."

Chanyeol mengangkat alis, terkejut mendengar aliran kata-kata yang cepat dari mulut Baekhyun. Tetapi sepertinya salah mengartikan ekspresi Chanyeol karena gadis itu melotot ke arahnya.

"Dan itu jarang sekali terjadi," lanjut Baekhyun galak. "Kedua, tadi aku hanya tergelincir di tangga—sekali lagi, bukan pingsan!—karena kau tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana dan membuatku kaget setengah mati. Ketiga, apa maksudmu dengan porsi makanku besar? Apa salahnya kalau aku makan banyak? Aku kan tidak sempat makan siang tadi. Seorang model memang seharusnya kurus, tapi seorang model tidak seharusnya mati kelaparan. Katakan padaku, apakah aku salah?"

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang di akhir penjelasannya dan Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya. Lalu ia berkata, "Giliranku?" Karena gadis itu hanya diam dan menatapnya dengan mata disipitkan, Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Oke, pertama, tadi siang kau memang hampir pingsan—tunggu, jangan menyela dulu—dan kalau aku tidak menahanmu, kau pasti sudah jatuh ke lantai seperti pohon tumbang. Kedua, aku tidak tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Aku tadi sedang melihat-lihat tok souvenir yang ada di bawah restoran. Ketiga, tadi kubilang porsi makanmu sehat, bukan banyak. Sehat. Dan tidak, tidak ada salahnya kalau kau makan banyak."

Baekhyun menatapnya sejenak dengan alis berkerut kesal. "Well, terima kasih," katanya datar, berbalik meneruskan langkah.

"Sekarang," kata Chanyeol ringan sambil mengikuti langkah gadis itu, "Ceritakan tentang dirimu."

Baekhyun meliriknya sekilas—lagi-lagi tatapan curiga itu—dan bertanya singkat, "Kenapa?" Ah, lagi-lagi nada curiga itu.

"Karena itu yang dilakukan teman, bukan?" Chanyeol balas bertanya dengan nada polos. "Saling mengenal, maksudku."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Chanyeol juga menyadari gadis itu tidak membantah kata "teman". Jadi sepertinya itu sesuatu yang bagus.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di London?" tanya Chanyeol ketika sepertinya Baekhyun tidak berniat mengatakan apa-apa.

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Lalu, "Hampir tiga tahun."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Kau suka tinggal di sini?" Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu sedikit. "Ini ketiga kalinya aku datang ke London," kata Chanyeol. "Aku suka kota ini, walaupun pada dua kunjungan awalku aku tidak punya waktu untuk berkeliling dan melihat-lihat karena jadwal kerjaku terlalu padat. Tapi karena sekarang aku akan tinggal agak lama di sini, kurasa aku bisa mencari waktu luang untuk berkeliling kota."

Baekhyun tetap menunduk menatap jalan, tidak berkomentar.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku?"

Kali ini kepala Baekhyun berputar ke arahnya. Mata bulat dan resah itu menatap mata Chanyeol sedetik, lalu mengerjap. "Apa?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu dengan ringan. "Kukira mungkin kau bisa menemaniku berkeliling kota setelah syuting berakhir. Aku tidak punya teman lain di sini, kecuali sutradara kita, tentu saja, tapi menurutku dia mungkin lebih suka menghabiskan waktu bersama istri dan anaknya daripada bersamaku."

"Oh, kurasa tidak," gumam Baekhyun cepat—mungkin terlalu cepat—sambil menuruni tangga ke stasiun kereta bawah tanah.

Chanyeol bergegas menyusulnya. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena aku tidak punya waktu." Kedengarannya tidak meyakinkan. Chanyeol semakin penasaran. Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak menyukainya. Tapi kenapa? Chanyeol tidak pernah menganggap dirinya sebagai orang yang menjengkelkan. Ia ramah pada siapa saja. Dan ia jelas selalu bersikap ramah pada Baekhyun. Lalu kenapa ia merasa seolah-olah Baekhyun tidak menyukainya? Apakah ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang menyinggung perasaan gadis itu? Sepertinya tidak.

"Keretaku akan datang sebentar lagi," kata Baekhyun sambil mendongak menatap papan penanda kedatangan kereta, "jadi kalau kau mau pergi sekarang..."

"Kenapa kau membenciku?"

Baekhyun menahan napas sejenak. Lalu perlahan-lahan ia mengembuskan napas dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Ia bisa melihat kebingungan di wajah laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa kau membenciku?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Baekhyun menarik napas lagi, lalu berkata pelan, "Aku tidak membencimu." Itu memang benar. Ia tidak membenci Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun memang baru bertemu dengan Chanyeol dua hari yang lalu dan mungkin Baekhyun belum benar-benar mengenal laki-laki itu, tapi ia tahu Park Chanyeol bukan orang yang gampang dibenci. Malah—kalau Baekhyun mau jujur pada diri sendiri—ia merasa mudah sekali bagi seseorang untuk menyukai Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu kau hanya tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir, berpikir. "Kurasa aku belum cukup lama mengenalmu untuk bisa memberikan penilaian apa pun," katanya pada akhirnya.

Alis Chanyeol terangkat dan ia tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak membenciku, tapi juga tidak suka padaku." Ia menghela napas sejenak, lalu bertanya, "Apakah kau takut padaku?"

Itu kedua kalinya Chanyeol bertanya seperti itu. Ya, Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya ketika Chanyeol pertama kali bertanyz apadanya. Saat itu ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya. Sekarang juga tidak.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah dan menatap Chanyeol, lalu balas bertanya, "Apakah aku punya alasan untuk takut padamu?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Kepalanya dimiringkan ke satu sisi. Senyum kecil itu masih tersungging di bibirnya. Baekhyun merasa seolah-olah laki-laki itu tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Dan hal itu membuatnya gugup.

"Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak punya alasan untuk takut padaku," gumam Chanyeol. Satu kalimat itu langsung membuat dada Baekhyun terasa lebih ringan. Entah kenapa. Mungkin tanpa sadar Baekhyun memang mengharapkan penegasan ini.

Kemudian sebelum salah satu dari mereka mengatakan sesuatu, bunyi melengking panjang tanda kereta akan segera tiba terdengar, disusul bunyi gemuruh kereta di terowongan.

"Keretamu," kata Chanyeol pendek.

Sementara kereta berhenti di depan mereka dan sementara menunggu para penumpang turun dari kereta, Baekhyun berpikir sejenak sambil menggigit bibir. Akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan berkata, "Terima kasih."

Chanyeol balas menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Hm?"

"Terima kasih. Untuk semuanya, kurasa." Baekhyun mengangkat bahu dengan canggung. "Karena membelikan sandwich untukku siang tadi. Karena menolongku di tangga tadi. Karena mengantarku ke sini."

"Hei, itu gunanya teman, bukan?" balas Chanyeol ringan.

Baekhyun tersenyum ragu, lalu melangkah ke dalam kereta. Dari balik jendela kaca kereta, ia melihat Chanyeol melambaikan sebelah tangan ke arahnya. Dan laki-laki itu tidak beranjak sampai kereta itu sudah melaju meninggalkan stasiun. Baekhyun duduk bersandar dan menghela napas dalam-dalam. Kata-kata Chanyeol tadi terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

 _Hei, itu gunanya teman, bukan?_

Apakah ia bisa berteman dengan laki-laki itu? Baekhyun mengusap pelipisnya, lalu bertopang dagu, menatap ke luar jendela kereta, menatap dinding terowongan yang gelap gulita. Laki-laki selalu membuat Baekhyun merasa resah dan gugup. Ia tidak pernah merasa nyaman berada di dekat laki-laki. Tidak pernah. Yah, sebenarnya bukan "tidak pernah". Tentu saja ia tidak terlahir takut pada laki-laki. Hanya saja beberapa tahun terakhir ini, sejak kejadian... kejadian itu, ia tidak pernah bisa memandang laki-laki dengan cara yang sama lagi. Hanya Sehun satu-satunya laki-laki yang dianggapnya teman dan satu-satunya laki-laki yang tidak membuatnya merasa resah.

Dan sekarang ada Park Chanyeol. Selama dua hari terakhir ini Baekhyun sudah berusaha menjaga jarak darinya, sama sekali tidak ingin berurusan dengannya. Namun malam ini Chanyeol menunjukkan bahwa ia berbeda dengan perkiraan awal Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu sepertinya... baik. Mungkin Chanyeol memang berbeda. Tetapi apakan kau benar-benar bisa berteman dengan orang yang bisa membangkitkan mimpi-mimpi terburukmu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Spring In London**

Remake dari Novel Ilana Tan

 **Byun Baekhyun . Park Chanyeol**

And others

Romance . Drama

 **GS!**

T

Chapter 6

.

.

KEESOKAN paginya Oh Sehun berdiri di depan jendela dapur dan cemberut menatap langit mendung di luar. Ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan cuaca kota London yang tidak menentu, tetapi itu tidak berarti ia menyukainya. Ia menyesap tehnya, lalu kembali memusatkan perhatian pada adonan panekuk di atas meja dan menghela napas.

Ia suka memasak, dan ia meyakini kata-kata ibunya sejak ia masih kecil, bahwa sarapan adalah makanan paling penting dalam sehari. Sayang sekali kedua teman satu flatnya tidak meyakini hal yang sama. Julie hanya perlu secangkir kopi di pagi hari dan Baekhyun terlalu sibuk untuk makan. Kalau tidak ada Sehun di sini, kedua gadis itu pasti sudah kering kerontang seperti tengkorak.

Ia mendongak ketika pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka dan Baekhyun yang terbungkus jubah tidur muncul dengan wajah pucat dan lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matanya.

"Astaga, lass, apa yan terjadi padamu? Kau terlihat seperti tidak tidur semalaman," kata Sehun.

"Tidak bisa tidur," gumam Baekhyun dengan suara serak sementara ia duduk di salah satu dari tiga kursi kayu di meja makan dan mengangkat kedua kaki ke atas kursi.

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Sehun cepat. "Akan kutuangkan teh untukmu, lalu kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

"Cerita tentang apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Sayang," kata Sehun sambil meletakkan secangkir teh yang mengepul di depan Baekhyun, lalu duduk di hadapannya. "Aku sudah mengenalmu cukup lama untuk tahu bahwa kau sedang ada masalah. Sekarang kau boleh menceritakannya padaku sambil makan. Ini panekuknya dan ini madunya. Aku tahu kau suka makan panekuk dengan madu."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil ketika Sehun mendorong sepiring panekuk hangat ke arahnya. "Kau terdengar seperti ibuku," gumamnya pelan.

"Seseorang memang harus berperan sebagai ibu kalau ada kau dan Julie di sini," omel Sehun. Tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun mulai melahap panekuknya. "Sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur semalaman?"

"Di mana Julie? Belum bangun?"

"Dia sudah pergi pagi-pagi tadi," sahut Sehun. "Katanya ada audisi." Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. "Sekarang ceritakan padaku sebelum kesabaranku habis," desak Sehun.

Baekhyun meringis dan melahap panekuknya lagi. Kemudian ia ragu sejenak, sepertinya sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat, lalu berkata dengan hati-hati, "Ada seorang laki-laki."

Alis Sehun terangkat heran. Selama ia mengenal Baekhyun, ia belum pernah mendengar Baekhyun membicarakan laki-laki mana pun. "Laki-laki? Siapa?"

"Rekan kerjaku," lanjut Baekhyun tanpa menatap Sehun. "Lawan mainku untuk video musik ini. Dia..."

"Dia mengganggumu?" tebak Sehun dengan alis berkerut.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah dan cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak, dia tidak... Maksudku tidak seperti itu." Lalu ia mengalihkan tatapan ke luar jendela. "Dia tidak menggangguku."

Ketika Baekhyun masih diam, Sehun menebak lagi. "Kalau begitu, dia merayumu?"

Baekhyun kembali menunduk. "Tidak, dia tidak seperti itu," gumamnya sambil menghela napas.

"Lalu apa?" Sehun mengerang, terlalu penasaran untuk bersikap sabar.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir sejenak, lalu mengangkat wajah menatap Sehun dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Sama sekali tidak apa-apa." Ia mengangkat bahu. "Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi aku tidak pernah merasa nyaman bersama... laki-laki dan..."

"Aku tahu," sela Sehun. Ketika Baekhyun menatapnya dengan bingung, ia menambahkan, "Julie juga tahu."

"Kalian tahu?" Baekhyun menatapnya dengan heran.

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja kami tahu, Baekhyun, walaupun kami tidak tahu apa alasannya. Sudah berapa tahun kita tinggal bersama? Selama itu kami belum pernah melihatmu bersama laki-laki mana pun. Jangankan pacar, kau bahkan juga tidak punya teman berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Kecuali aku, tentu saja, tapi itu kasus yang berbeda."

Baekhyun meletakkan garpu dan memeluk kedua kakinya.

"Kau mau membicarakan alasannya?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak," jawab Baekhyun cepat.

Sehun mengembuskan napas pelan. "Baiklah. Kita bicarakan laki-laki ini saja. Apa masalahmu dengannya? Kau tadi bilang dia tidak mengganggumu."

"Memang tidak."

"Dia baik?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Yah... bisa dibilang begitu."

"Dia tampan?"

"Apakah itu ada hubungannya?"

"Banyak! Nah, dia tampan atau tidak?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, lalu bergumam, "Lumayan."

Sehun bersandar kembali. "Baiklah. Jadi dia baik dan juga tampan. Sejauh ini aku tidak melihat ada masalah."

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang, menoleh ke luar jendela, lalu bergumam, "Dia... dia mengingatkanku pada hal-hal yang tidak pernah ingin kuingat lagi."

Sehun menatap Baekhyun sejenak. "Maksudmu, dia mengingatkanmu pada seseorang di masa lalumu? Seseorang yang tidak menyenangkan?" tanyanya pelan.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah temannya dan tersenyum masam. "Aku lupa kau pintar membaca pikiran wanita," gerutunya.

Sehun tidak menghiraukan kata-katanya dan terus bertanya, "Tapi seseorang di masa lalu itu bukan dia, kan?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu kenapa kau menyamakan orang itu dengan dia?"

"Aku tidak..."

"Tidak?" tanya Sehun dengan alis terangkat. Lalu ia mendesah pelan dan mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Dengar, Baekhyun, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Mungkin kau pernah terluka karena seorang laki-laki. Atau mungkin alasannya sama sekali berbeda. Entahlah. Hanya kau yang tahu. Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa tidak semua laki-laki itu sama. Rasanya tidak adil memusuhi semua laki-laki hanya karena kesalahan satu orang. Terutama apabila laki-laki itu sebaik yang kau katakan tadi." Ia tersenyum. "Laki-laki yang normal, tampan, dan baik sulit didapatkan, kau tahu?"

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud menjalin hubungan dengannya, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi tidak ada salahnya berteman, bukan?" kata Sehun ringan. "Kalau dia ternyata tidak sebaik yang kau kira, atau kalau dia macam-macam padamu, kau punya aku di sini. Begini-begini aku bisa menendangnya sampai ke negara tetangga, kau tahu? Atau Julie bisa meminta salah seorang pengawal pribadi ayahnya menghabisinya di tempat."

Seulas senyum mulai tersungging di sudut bibir Baekhyun. Sehun ikut tersenyum. "Tapi kalau nantinya dia memang terbukti baik dan kalau kau memang tidak tertarik padanya, kau boleh melemparkannya kepadaku. Siapa tahu...?"

Kali ini Baekhyun tertawa.

"Baguslah kau sudah tertawa. Sekarang habiskan panekukmu dan pergi mandi," kata Sehun puas. Lalu ia terdiam sejenak dan mengerjap. "Astaga, aku benar-benar terdengar seperti ibu-ibu."

.

.

.

.

.

Kafe kecil khas Inggris di West End itu terlihat ramai. Bukan oleh para tamu yang ingin menikmati secangkir teh atau sandwich mentimun, tapi oleh para staf produksi video musik yang saling mengobrol dan berseru dalam bahasa Korea. Sementara para stafnya sibuk mempersiapkan semuanya, Bobby Shin duduk di luar kafe, menempati salah satu meja bundar bercat putih di trotoar, dengan secangkir kopi panas di hadapannya. Langit siang itu terlihat mendung, tetapi Bobby Shin sama sekali tidak khawatir. Syuting hari ini seluruhnya akan dilakukan di dalam ruangan.

"Halo, Hyung."

Bobby Shin mengangkat wajah dari lembaran-lembaran kertas di pangkuannya dan langsung bertatapan dengan Park Chanyeol yang entah bagaimana sudah menempati salah satu kursi besi di hadapannya. "Oh, halo. Kau sudah makan siang? Kalau belum sebaiknya kau pergi makan dulu karena kami semua sudah makan tadi," kata Bobby Shin sambil kembali menunduk menatap kertas-kertasnya.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, malah memandang berkeliling sejenak, lalu kembali menatap Bobby Shin. "Hyung sudah melihat Baekhyun?"

Bobby Shin menggeleng. "Sepertinya dia belum datang. Mungkin sebentar lagi."

"Hyung, apa pendapat Hyung tentang dia?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Dia profesional," sahut Bobby Shin sambil kembali membalik-balikkan kertas di pangkuannya. "Punya wajah yang cocok untuk video musik ini."

"Maksudku selain itu," kata Chanyeol. "Apa yang Hyung ketahui tentang dia?" Kali ini Bobby Shin mengangkat wajah dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan heran.

"Apakah ada hal lain yang perlu kuketahui tentang dia selain kenyataan bahwa dia profesional, memiliki wajah yang cocok untuk video musik ini, juga sangat cocok berpasangan denganmu?" Bobby Shin balas bertanya. "Bagaimanapun juga, Kris sudah memutuskan sejak awal bahwa dia ingin kau membintangi video musik yang ini. Jadi kami hanya perlu mencari model wanita yang cocok denganmu."

Chanyeol meringis. "Dengan kata lain, Hyung tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia di luar urusan pekerjaan?"

"Apakah aku harus tahu?" tanya Bobby Shin heran. Ia tidak pernah mengurusi urusan pribadi model-modelnya. Baginya, selama mereka melakukan semua yang diinginkannya di depan kamera, ia tidak peduli dengan apa pun yang mereka lakukan di belakang kamera.

Chanyeol mengembuskan napas, lalu berkata, "Sepertinya dia tidak suka padaku."

"Masa?" tanya Bobby Shin acuh tak acuh. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Bobby Shin menyipitkan mata memandang melewati bahu Chanyeol. "Itu dia," katanya. "Orang yang kau cari-cari sudah datang."

Chanyeol segera berbalik dan melihat Baekhyun sedang berjalan menghampiri Seulgi yang melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Kau harus mengerahkan pesonamu, Chanyeol. Usahakan agar dia menyukaimu, paling tidak di depan kamera," kata Bobby Shin. "Hari ini kalian berdua akan tampil bersama di depan kamera dan aku tidak mau ada masalah."

"Aku tahu," Chanyeol mendesah. Lalu ia tersenyum masam, berdiri dan berjalan pergi. Saat itu Bobby Shin baru melihat langkah kaki Chanyeol yang timpang.

"Hei, Chanyeol, apa yang terjadi dengan kakimu?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol mengibaskan sebelah tangan. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Bobby Shin mengangkat bahu. Ia hanya berharap Chanyeol tidak akan terlihat timpang di depan kamera.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah tahu Park Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri mereka bahkan sebelum Seulgi menyerukan nama laki-laki itu dengan nada cemas. Baekhyun menoleh dan langsung bisa menebak apa yang membuat Seulgi terdengar cemas. Langkah Chanyeol terlihat timpang. Namun sebelum Seulgi sempat bertanya lebih jauh, seseorang berseru memanggilnya dan hal berikut yang disadari Baekhyun adalah ia sudah ditinggal berdua dengan Chanyeol.

"Halo," sapa Chanyeol sambil tersenyum cerah. "Kuharap kau mendapat waktu istirahat yang cukup semalam."

"Ya," gumam Baekhyun singkat.

Tiba-tiba Park Chanyeol membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlalu kaget untuk bergerak. Mata Park Chanyeol mengamati wajahnya, lalu laki-laki itu memiringkan kepala sedikit dan bergumam, "Tapi kau masih terlihat pucat pagi ini. Kurang tidur?"

Baekhyun mengerjap dan cepat-cepat mundur selangkah. "A-ada apa dengan kakimu?" tanyanya agak tergagap karena ingin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Chanyeol menunduk menatap kakinya, lalu tersenyum. "Seseorang menginjak kakiku semalam," jawabnya ringan. "Kemarin tidak terasa sakit, tapi tiba-tiba pagi ini kakiku sudah bengkak. Aneh, bukan?"

Seseorang menginjak kakinya semalam? Baekhyun mengangkat wajah dan menatap Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum. "Aku?" tanyanya ragu. Ia ingat ia memang menginjak kaki Chanyeol di tangga restoran kemarin malam.

"Jangan khawatir," Chanyeol menenangkannya. "Tidak ada tulang yang patah. Dikompres sedikit saja pasti sembuh."

Baekhyun masih tidak yakin. Mungkin memang tidak ada tulang yang patah, tapi... "Kau sudah ke dokter?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Untuk apa ke dokter hanya gara-gara masalah kecil ini?"

Alis Baekhyun berkerut samar.

"Kalau kau masih merasa bersalah," sela Chanyeol cepat, "kau bisa mentraktirku makan. Aku belum sempat makan siang dan aku ingin sekali makan fish and chips. Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Aku sudah sarapan," kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendesah. "Sarapan dan makan siang itu berbeda. Kau tidak mau jatuh pingsan lagi, bukan?" Ketika Baekhyun mendelik ke arahnya, senyumnya malah bertambah lebar dan ia menambahkan, "Ayo, ikut aku. Syutingnya baru akan dimulai dua jam lagi dan aku tahu tempat yang menjual fish and chips paling enak di seluruh penjuru London. Semoga saja mereka belum pindah."

Baekhyun membuka mulut ingin menolak, tetapi ia teringat pada pembicaraannya dengan Sehun di meja dapur pagi tadi. Tidak ada salahnya berteman, bukan? Dan Park Chanyeol sendiri juga mengatakan hal yang mirip seperti itu kemarin malam.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya kembali dan menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menyerukan sesuatu kepada Sutradara Shin dalam bahasa Korea. Mungkin berkata bahwa mereka akan pergi makan siang. Kemudian ia kembali menoleh kepada Baekhyun, masih dengan senyum cerah yang sama.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" tanyanya. Baekhyun ragu sejenak, lalu ia pun mengangguk. Ia akan mencobanya. Mencoba berteman dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Spring In London**

Remake dari Novel Ilana Tan

 **Byun Baekhyun . Park Chanyeol**

And others

Romance . Drama

 **GS!**

T

Chapter 7

.

.

PARK CHANYEOL membawanya ke sebuah restoran kecil yang belum pernah dikunjungi Baekhyun sebelumnya. Mungkin tempat itu tidak bisa disebut restoran, karena tempat itu hanya semacam toko kecil sempit yang khusus menjual fish and chips—yang menurut Chanyeol adalah yang paling enak di seluruh penjuru London—tanpa meja atau kursi di dalam toko, jadi orang-orang menikmati fish and chips mereka di tepi jalan, di bangku taman, atau sambil jalan. Walaupun begitu toko itu sangat ramai. Antrean pembelinya sangat panjang sampai ke luar toko.

"Jadi kau belum pernah ke sini?" tanya Chanyeol setelah ia menerima dua bungkus fish and chips yang dipesannya dan keluar ke jalan. Baekhyun menggeleng sambil menerima salah satu bungkusan yang diulurkan Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat. Ternyata fish and chips di sini hanya dibungkus kertas seadanya. Sama sekali tidak... yah, tidak berkelas.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Jangan biarkan penampilannya menipumu," katanya, seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun. "Walaupun penampilan luarnya berantakan,isinya benar-benar berbeda."

Baekhyun membuka pembungkusnya sedikit dan langsung mencium aroma harum. Perutnya pun otomatis berbunyi pelan. Ia memandang berkeliling dan bertanya, "Kita akan makan di mana?"

Chanyeol menggerakkan kepalanya. "Ayo, ikut aku."

Sekali lagi Baekhyun mendapati dirinya mengikuti Chanyeol. Ia agak heran menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu sepertinya lebih mengenal London daripada dirinya sendiri, padahal Baekhyun sudah tinggal di sini selama hampir tiga tahun.

Ternyata Chanyeol membawanya ke sebuah taman kecil tidak jauh dari sudut jalan. Baekhyun juga harus mengakui dalam hati bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat taman ini, atau menyadari keberadaan taman ini di kota London.

Taman itu hanya sebuah taman kecil di sudut jalan, dengan jalan setapak mengelilingi kolam yang tidak terlalu besar dan pepohonan yang berderet di sepanjang jalan setapak. Baekhyun menengadah menatap langit. Matahari terlihat mulai mengintip dari balik awan dan mengintip dari sela-sela dedaunan. Kicau burung yang sesekali terdengar di antara embusan angin menambah kesan damai di taman itu.

Sebenarnya inilah salah satu hal yang sangat ingin dilakukan Baekhyun, tetapi ia belum pernah mendapat kesempatan melakukannya. Berjalan-jalan santai di taman kota, atau duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang sering dilihatnya di sana dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya duduk di bawah sinar matahari dan menikmati hari. Tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Tetapi selama ia tinggal di London, belum pernah sekali pun ia berhasil mewujudkan keinginannya. Pekerjaannya membuatnya selalu sibuk, selalu bergerak dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Tidak pernah berhenti sebentar untuk sekadar berdiri dan memandang sekeliling.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk di sini saja?" Suara Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunannya. Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol menunjuk salah satu bangku panjang kosong bercat hijau yang berderet di pinggiran jalan setapak, menghadap kolam.

Beberapa bangku di sana sudah terisi. Baekhyun melihat sepasang suami-istri tua duduk sambil mengobrol di bangku lain, lalu ada seorang pria yang duduk membaca koran sambil menggigit sebuah apel di bangku yang agak jauh dari sana, juga ada dua wanita yang mendorong kereta bayi di sepanjang jalan setapak sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Jangan katakan padaku kau juga belum pernah datang ke sini," kata Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Memang belum," kata Baekhyun. Matanya melahap pemandangan indah di sekelilingnya. Suasana taman yang tenang menyejukkan jiwanya, membuat hatinya terasa ringan melayang, membuat seulas senyum senang tersungging di bibirnya tanpa sadar. "Aku suka di sini."

Chanyeol memasukkan sepotong kentang goreng ke dalam mulut. "Ini salah satu tempat yang selalu kukunjungi setiap kali aku datang ke London," katanya. "Taman ini selalu indah di musim apa pun. Musim semi, musim panas, musim gugur, musim dingin, sebut saja. Tapi aku paling suka taman ini di musim semi, ketika bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran."

Baekhyun memandang berkeliling. Ia tidak melihat ada banyak bunga yang mekar di sana.

"Sekarang memang bunganya belum muncul," kata Chanyeol, lagi-lagi berhasil membaca pikiran Baekhyun. "Tunggu beberapa minggu lagi dan kau akan lihat nanti."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, lalu membuka bungkusan makan siangnya dan mulai makan. Sedetik kemudian, matanya melebar dan ia menoleh menatap Chanyeol. "Astaga, ini benar-benar enak," katanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Kubilang juga apa."

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum dan selama dua atau tiga menit mereka makan tanpa suara, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kemudian Baekhyun menghela napas dalam-dlaam dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan. "Ini pertama kalinya aku makan sambil duduk di taman," katanya.

"Kau mengalami banyak hal baru hari ini, bukan?" kata Chanyeol. "Pertama kali makan fish and chips paling enak di seluruh London, pertama kali menginjak taman ini, pertama kali makan di taman." Baekhyun mengangguk. "Pertama kali mendapat teman makan yang menyenangkan seperti aku?"

Baekhyun menoleh menatap Chanyeol dan tertawa kecil. Lalu ia mengangkat bahu dan menjawab, "Mungkin."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Itu sudah cukup bagus untukku."

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa suara, hanya terdengar embusan angin yang lembut dan kicauan burung. Baekhyun memejamkan mata sejenak. Suasananya benar-benar damai sampai ia merasa ia bisa tidur di sini.

"Kau sering mengunjungi taman seperti ini ketika kau masih tinggal di Jepang?" Suara Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun membuka mata.

"Tidak," sahutnya setelah berpikir sejenak. Baik di Tokyo atau di London, jadwal kerjanya selalu padat. Ia tidak pernah bisa bersantai. "Sebenarnya aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir kalinya aku mengunjungi taman mana pun. Di Kyoto-kah?"

"Kau tinggal di Kyoto?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa? Oh, tidak. Aku tinggal di Tokyo. Orangtuaku yang tinggal di Kyoto," sahut Baekhyun ringan. "Ayahku tidak terlalu suka tinggal di Tokyo, jadi ayah dan ibuku pindah ke Kyoto dan membuka toko barang antik di sana. Aku dan adikku tetap di Tokyo karena saat itu kami tidak mau pindah sekolah. Jadi..." Sadar bahwa ia sudah bercerita lebih banyak tentang keluarganya daripada yang diinginkannya, Baekhyun menghentikan diri sendiri dan bergumam, "Begitulah."

Tetapi sepertinya Chanyeol tidak menyadari ucapan Baekhyun yang terhenti tiba-tiba. Ia merenung sejenak, lalu menatap Baekhyun. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang Jepang," katanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Aku sudah sering mendengarnya. Nenekku orang Indonesia."

"Rupanya begitu," gumam Chanyeol sambil mengangguk-angguk. Lalu ia tiba-tiba mengalihkan pertanyaan, "Jadi kau punya adik?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku punya seorang kakak perempuan dan seorang kakak laki-laki," lanjut Chanyeol

."Mm, aku pernah mendengarnya dari Seulgi," kata Baekhyun sambil merenung.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum. "Wah, ternyata kau sudah bertanya-tanya pada orang lain tentang aku?" Baekhyun mendengus, tapi tidak menjawab. "Kakak perempuanku adalah mantan model yang kini berprofesi sebagai perancang busana. Kakak laki-lakiku... yah, dia dulu seorang produser acara  
televisi." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Kalau kau sudah diberitahu tentang kakakku, kau pasti tahu bahwa beberapa tahun lalu dia mengalami kecelakaan parah dan sempat koma selama dua bulan sebelum akhirnya meninggal dunia."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sekilas, tetapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Chanyeol hanya duduk di sana dan menatap kosong ke depan. Karena tidak ingin suasana menyenangkan ini hancur gara-gara kenangan yang tidak menyenangkan, Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku dan adikku adalah saudara kembar."

Mata Chanyeol melebar kaget. "Kembar? Astaga..."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ada orang lain yang sama persis denganmu," gumam Chanyeol. "Apakah wajah kalian sangat mirip?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Dia juga model?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Dia bekerja di perpustakaan di Tokyo."

"Oh." Chanyeol sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Dia juga galak sepertimu?"

Kali ini Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya dengan alis berkerut. "Aku tidak galak."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau tidak galak," sela Chanyeol cepat, lalu mengangkat bahu, "hanya sedikit... yah, menakutkan."

Melihat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, Baekhyun memalingkan wajah dan tertawa. Chanyeol mengamatinya dengan tatapan merenung, lalu ia berkata, "Siapa yang menyangka untuk melihatmu tertawa aku hanya perlu membelikan fish and chips dan mengajakmu ke taman?"

Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol dan selama dua detik mereka hanya bertatapan. Sebelum Baekhyun sempat membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu— bukannya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, karena otaknya mendadak kosong dan suaranya juga terbang entah ke mana—ia mendengar seseorang menyerukan namanya.

"Hei, Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menyeret tatapannya dari mata Chanyeol dan menoleh. Ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Julie, dan gadis itu sudah berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

"Oh, Julie."

"Kebetulan sekali bertemu di sini," kata Julie dengan mata bersinar-sinar gembira. Ia menunjuk ke balik bahunya dengan ibu jari. "Aku baru selesai mengikuti audisi dan aku akan pergi makan siang bersama teman-temanku." Baekhyun memandang melewati bahu Julie dan melihat lima teman Julie menunggu agak jauh dari sana.

"Kau sudah makan? Kalau belum, ikut saja dengan kami," kata Julie. Lalu matanya beralih kepada Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Baekhyun. "Tentu saja temanmu juga harus ikut."

Tidak salah lagi. Baekhyun mengenali kilatan penuh minat di mata hijau Julie. Temannya itu pasti heran melihat Baekhyun duduk-duduk di taman bersama seorang laki-laki. Tadi pagi Sehun berkata bahwa ia belum pernah melihat Baekhyun bersama laki-laki mana pun. Sudah pasti Julie juga belum pernah melihatnya. Dan Baekhyun yakin Julie akan menceritakan kejadian luar biasa ini kepada Sehun kalau ia pulang nanti.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan cubitan di lengannya. Ia meringis dan melotot menatap Julie. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum manis kepadanya, lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol. Maksudnya sangat jelas. Baekhyun mendesah dalam hati, lalu berkata patuh, "Julie, ini... Chanyeol." Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Ini Julie, teman satu flatku."

Julie menampilkan senyum panggungnya yang paling cerah sementara Chanyeol berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan. "Senang sekali berkenalan denganmu," kata Julie sambil menjabat tangan Chanyeol. "Aku tidak tahu Baekhyun punya teman—aduh!" Ia melotot kepada Baekhyun yang mencubitnya, lalu kembali memasang senyum cerahnya kepada Chanyeol. "Jadi, kalian mau ikut makan siang bersama kami?"

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol juga menyunggingkan senyumnya, yang pastilah menjadikannya model paling diminati di Korea seperti yang dikatakan Seulgi. "Terima kasih atas tawaranmu, tapi kami baru saja makan."

"Oh, begitu," gumam Julie sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh arti. "Kalau begitu, Baekhyun, sampai bertemu di rumah nanti." Lalu ia menoleh kepada Chanyeol. "Dan sampai jumpa, Chanyeol. Sekali lagi, senang berkenalan denganmu."

Setelah Julie kembali kepada teman-temannya dan menghilang dari pandangan, Chanyeol berkata, "Temanmu sepertinya menyenangkan.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Jangan tertipu dengan senyumnya. Kadang-kadang dia bisa menyulitkan."

"Lebih menyulitkan darimu?"

Baekhyun meliriknya, lalu tersenyum samar. "Ngomong-ngomong, kurasa sudah waktunya kita pergi."

Chanyeol menatap jam tangannya sekilas. "Benar juga. Sebentar lagi Hyung pasti kalang kabut kalau kita belum muncul."

Baekhyun bangkit dan memandang berkeliling untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Aku harus datang ke sini lagi lain kali," gumamnya.

"Kalau kau butuh teman, kau boleh mengajakku," kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatapnya. Chanyeol balas menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Apa? Kita masih tetap berteman walaupun syuting video musik ini selesai, bukan? Kau boleh menghubungiku, kau tahu, kalau kau butuh teman. Misalnya kalau kau merasa tidak ingin makan siang sendirian, atau misalnya kau tidak ingin duduk sendirian di taman."

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, lalu perlahan-lahan, ia menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum tipis. "Akan kuingat itu," katanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun benar ketika berpikir Julie pasti akan bercerita kepada Sehun tentang dirinya yang terlihat duduk di taman berdua dengan laki-laki. Tetapi ia salah ketika mengira Julie akan menunggu sampai ia pulang ke rumah baru menceritakannya. Malah begitu sudah menghilang dari pandangan Baekhyun, Julie langsung mengeluarkan ponsel dan menghubungi Sehun.

"Kau melihat apa?" tanya Sehun di ujung sana. Suara berisik panci, piring, dan seruan orang-orang terdengar di latar belakang.

"Aku melihatnya bersama seorang laki-laki di taman," kata Julie sekali lagi."Dan aku melihat dia tersenyum."

"Siapa? Baekhyun?"

"Tentu saja Baekhyun. Siapa lagi?" cetus Julie. "Mereka bahkan makan siang bersama! Aku hampir tidak percaya melihatnya."

"Oh, mungkinkah laki-laki itu adalah laki-laki yang diceritakannya padaku tadi pagi?" gumam Sehun, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa?"

Sehun menceritakan apa yang terjadi di dapur flat mereka tadi pagi, apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, dan apa yang dirasakan Sehun sendiri. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sehun pada akhirnya.

Julie mengetuk-ngetuk dagu dengan jari telunjuk. "Kurasa kau benar."

"Laki-laki itu, bagaimana tampangnya?" tanya Sehun. Julie bisa mendengar tawa dalam suaranya.

"Sangat tampan. Benar-benar tipemu," kata Julie sambil terkekeh pelan. "Dan dia kelihatannya baik."

"Aduh, aku jadi ingin melihatnya," erang Sehun. Tetapi suaranya dengan segera berubah serius. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ya," sahut Julie. "Kau tahu, aku melihatnya tersenyum, bahkan tertawa, bersama laki-laki itu. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya seperti itu. Itu bagus, bukan?"

"Ya. Ya, tentu saja," sahut Sehun. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu menambahkan, "Kuharap begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

Bukankah Chanyeol bilang Baekhyun tidak menyukainya? pikir Bobby Shin dalam hati sambil mengamati kedua orang itu dari belakang kamera. Apakah yang dinamakan tidak suka itu seperti ini? Saat itu adalah pengambilan adegan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersama dan hubungan kedua orang itu terlihat baik-baik saja, di depan maupun di belakang kamera.

Malah Bobby Shin agak tidak sabar ketika Chanyeol selalu membuat Baekhyun kehilangan ekspresi serius yang diinginkannya. Seharusnya mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan dan berpegangan tangan, lalu wajah Baekhyun perlahan-lahan terangkat menatap Chanyeol, dan setelah itu ia harus tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena akhirnya ia berhasil bertemu dengan laki-laki yang selalu menolongnya dan mencintainya dari jauh. Seharusnya itu menjadi adegan yang romantis. Tetapi  
kenyataannya?

"Chanyeol, kita tidak sedang membuat film komedi di sini," Bobby Shin memperingatkan dari belakang kamera. Chanyeol berbalik dan membungkukkan badan meminta maaf. Baekhyun juga ikut membungkukkan badan, tetapi ia melakukannya sambil membekap mulut dengan tangan, menahan tawa.

Bobby Shin mengembuskan napas. "Sekali lagi," katanya.

"Astaga, jangan tertawa terus. Aku jamin kau tidak mau melihat Hyung kalap," kata Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun, namun Bobby Shin bisa melihat mata Chanyeol bersinar-sinar tertawa. Lalu ia menunduk dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada Baekhyun yang tidak terdengar oleh Bobby Shin, dan sedetik kemudian gadis itu menatap Chanyeol dengan matnaya yang besar itu dengan tatapan heran, lalu melirik Bobby Shin, dan akhirnya kembali menatap Chanyeol yang mengangguk-angguk kecil.

Bobby Shin menghela napas dan menggeleng-geleng. Anak itu benar-benar... Kemudian ia melihat senyum Baekhyun perlahan-lahan mengembang. Oh, oh, oh! Bobby Shin dengan cepat memberi isyarat kepada kamerawan yang memegang kamera satu untuk mengambil gambar close-up. Segera saja wajah Baekhyun yang tersenyum memenuhi monitor di hadapan Bobby Shin.

Sangat bagus, pikir Bobby Shin sambil tersenyum senang. Ia sudah pasti bisa memakai gambar ini nanti.  
Bobby Shin kembali mengangkat wajah dan menatap kedua orang yang berdiri di depan kamera itu. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana bentuk hubungan mereka.

Baekhyun boleh saja tidak suka pada Chanyeol—walaupun Bobby Shin tidak yakin kenyataannya seperti itu—dan Chanyeol boleh saja bercanda sesuka hatinya, asalkan Bobby Shin bisa mendapatkan gambar yang diinginkannya. Hanya itu yang penting. Setidaknya bagi Bobby Shin. Dan saat ini pekerjaan harus tetap dilanjutkan. Bobby Shin bertepuk tangan dua kali dan berseru, "Semuanya kebali ke posisi awal. Kita coba sekali lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Spring In London**

Remake dari Novel Ilana Tan

 **Byun Baekhyun . Park Chanyeol**

And others

Romance . Drama

 **GS!**

T

Chapter 8

.

.

"SUDAH berapa lama?" tanya Sehun kepada Julie.

Julie mengangkat bahu. "Tiga minggu? Sekitar itulah."

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di meja dapur dengan cangkir di tangan Julie menyesap kopi paginya seperti biasa sementara Sehun menggenggam secangkir teh Earl Grey.

"Dia benar-benar sudah berubah, bukan?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Dia tidak gila kerja seperti dulu," kata Julie sambil mengangguk. "Jadwal kerjanya juga tidak sepadat dulu."

"Dan dia makan dengan teratur. Biasnaya dia bahkan hampir tidak pernah... oh, aku tidak mau memikirkan dia dulu yang jarak makan," kata Sehun gemetar, lalu menyesap tehnya. "Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan orang bernama Park Chanyeol itu."

Julie merenung. "Kurasa mereka berdua..." Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu menatap Sehun. "Sehun, mungkinkah dia menyukai laki-laki itu? Bagaimanapun juga, mereka masih berhubungan walaupun syuting video musik itu sudah selesai."

Saat itu pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka dan kedua orang di meja dapur serentak menoleh ke arahnya. Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu dalam balutan jubah tidur dan dengan wajah seseorang yang jelas-jelas baru bangun tidur. Itu adalah perubahan lagi yang disadari teman-temannya dalam diri Baekhyun selama tiga minggu terakhir. Waktu tidurnya juga membaik.

"Selamat pagi, Sunshine," sapa Sehun riang. "Ayo bergabung dengan kami dan muffin-muffin lucu yang baru kubuat ini."

Baekhyun menguap lebar, lalu menatap kedua temannya. "Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

"Tentang bagaimana Chanyeol berhasil membuatmu berubah," sahut Sehun langsung, dan tersenyum lebar ketika Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata disipitkan. "Dan kami sama sekali tidak mengeluh."

Baekhyun menyeduh secangkir teh hijau untuk dirinya sendiri dan bergabung dengan mereka di meja. Ia meraih salah satu muffin cokelat dari piring besar di atas meja, lalu menatap kedua temannya bergantian. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Kedua temannya hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum lebar. "Apa yang akan kaulakukan hari ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Hmm, ini enak sekali," sahut Baekhyun setelah menggigit muffin-nya. "Siang nanti aku harus pergi menemui Nami. Dia sudah kembali ke London dan katanya banyak yang mau diceritakannya padaku. Kurasa dia juga mau mengajakku menemui salah satu perancang busana yang akan ditampilkannya dalam majalah. Lalu setelah itu aku ada jadwal pemotretan."

Sehun meletakkan cangkir tehnya dengan pelan, lalu berdeham. "Kau tidak pergi menemui Chanyeol-mu hari ini?" tanyanya, memasang sikap pura-pura tidak terlalu tertarik, namun gagal total.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah,"gumamnya. "Mungkin hari ini tidak akan sempat."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau akan mengajaknya ke pertunjukan perdanaku nanti?" tanya Julie tiba-tiba.

Sehun menjentikkan jari. "Ya, benar. Ajak saja dia. Aku sudah penasaran ingin bertemu Chanyeol-mu itu. Aku sering mendengar tentang dia tapi belum pernah melihat orangnya. Gagasan yang bagus, Julie," katanya cepat. Ia kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Julie pernah bilang dia sangat tinggi dan tampan. Benar-benar tipeku."

Baekhyun mengerutkan alis, lalu tertawa pendek. "Oh, dear."

Sehun mengibaskan tangan. "Tenang saja," katanya ringan. "Aku hanya akan mengagumi dari jauh. Aku tidak pernah merampas milik temanku sendiri."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Milik..."

"Telepon dia sekarang," sela Julie cepat. "Tanyakan padanya apakah dia bisa datang ke pertunjukanku atau tidak. Dia boleh mengajak teman-temannya, tentu saja. Semakin banyak orang yang datang menonton pertunjukan itu semakin baik. Ini peran penting pertamaku, kalian tahu? Peranku memang hanya sebagai sahabat tokoh utamanya, tapi kupastikan pada kalian bahwa itu peran yang sangat penting."

Baekhyun mendongak menatap jam kecil di atas kulkas. "Telepon sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Biar aku tahu berapa lembar tiket yang harus kuberikan kepadamu," kata Julie.

Baekhyun masuk kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil ponselnya, lalu kembali ke dapur dengan ponsel ditempelkan ke telinga. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menggeleng dan mematikan ponsel. "Sedang sibuk. Nanti saja baru kutelepon lagi," katanya. Lalu ia kembali melirik jam. "Sebaiknya aku mandi sekarang."

Sehun tetap diam, menunggu sampai Baekhyun mengunci diri di kamar mandi, lalu bergegas berbisik kepada Julie dengan penuh semangat, "Kau dengar tadi? Aku menyebut Chanyeol-nya dua kali dan..."

"Dan dia tidak membantah," Julie menyelesaikan kalimat Sehun sambil tersenyum. "Menarik sekali."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian Baekhyun sudah berada di dalam mobil VW hijau nyetrik milik Sakuraba Nanami dan mendengarkan temannya itu bercerita tentang apa yang dialaminya selama liburan di Korea.

"Jadi pesta ulang tahun kakekmu diadakan besar-besaran?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya. Mereka mengundang banyak orang," sahut Nami dari balik kemudi. "Tentu saja itu bagus bagiku. Kau tahu aku suka berada di antara banyak orang. Dan yang lebih baik adalah banyak di antara para tamu yang bisa berbahasa Inggris. Aku tidak merasa aneh sendiri dan aku bertemu dengan banyak orang yang menarik."

Baekhyun tersenyum, memahami maksud temannya. "Maksudmu, banyak pria menarik?"

Nami tertawa. "Itu juga," akunya. "Oh, liburan kali ini sangat hebat."

Ketika Nami menghentikan mobil di depan sebuah gedung bergaya modern di daerah Covent Garden, Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. "Nami, kenapa kita berhenti di sini? Kukira kita mau pergi menemui perancang busana itu."

"Oh, aku harus memberikan barang titipan kepada seseorang," kata Nami sambil mengambil sebuah bungkusan dari kursi belakang mobil. "Ada teman ibuku ingin mengirimkan ginseng kepada anak laki-lakinya yang tinggal di London. Dan, dia menitipkannya kepadaku."

"Oh," gumam Baekhyun sambil keluar dari mobil.

"Tapi aku yakin itu hanya alasan," kata Nami lagi. "Aku yakin dia dan ibuku berkomplot ingin menjodohkan aku dengan anak laki-lakinya."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat. "Oh, ya?"

"Wanita itu menunjukkan foto anaknya kepadaku," aku Nami. "Di foto itu anak laki-lakinya memang terlihat sempurna menurut penilaianku. Tapi siapa tahu? Foto bisa dipermak di sana-sini. Mungkin orang aslinya tidak sesempurna di foto."

"Karena itu kau mengajakku?" tebak Baekhyun sambil meringis.

Nami tersenyum meminta maaf. "Kalau ternyata laki-laki itu berbeda jauh dengan foto yang kulihat, aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini. Kau bisa menjadi alasanku untuk cepat-cepat kabur."

"Kalau ternyata dia sesempurna di foto?"

"Kau boleh menyingkir jauh-jauh dan membiarkan aku mengurusnya sendiri," gurau Nami.

Baekhyun menghela napas lalu menggeleng-geleng. Ia kembali mendongak menatap gedung di hadapannya. Kebetulan sekali laki-laki yang ingin ditemui Nami bekerja di studio Bobby Shin. Mungkin ia bisa menemui Chanyeol sebentar sementara Nami menemui siapa pun yang ingin ditemuinya itu. Tentu saja itu kalau Chanyeol tidak terlalu sibuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang mengedit gambar bersama salah seorang editor ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Ia menatap layar ponselnya. Dari kakaknya? Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan untuk menerima telepon. "Hai, Nuna," sapanya pendek.

"Hei, Chanyeol. Kuharap aku tidak mengganggumu," suara Park Yura yang halus terdengar di ujung sana.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," sahut Chanyeol sambil keluar ke koridor dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Ada apa?"

"Sudah beberapa hari ini aku bermaksud meneleponmu, tapi entah kenapa aku lupa," kata Yura. "Ini soal Ibu dan ambisinya."

Chanyeol duduk di salah satu bangku yang berderet di koridor dan tersenyum kecil. Ia bisa menebak arah pembicaraan kakaknya. "Ibu dan ambisinya," ulangnya pelan.

"Ya. Minggu lalu Ibu pergi menghadiri pesta—jangan tanyakan padaku pesta apa. Aku tidak tahu—dan dia bertemu dengan seorang temannya, atau kenalannya, atau semacamnya..."

"Dan temannya, atau kenalannya, atau semacamnya itu punya seorang anak perempuan?" tebak Chanyeol.

"Ya. Dan kebetulan sekali anak perempuan orang itu akan pulang ke London. Jadi Ibu bertanya padanya apakah dia boleh menitipkan ginseng kepada gadis itu untuk diberikan kepadamu."

"Mm-hmm. Ginseng. Benar-benar kreatif."

"Jadi aku ingin memperingatkanmu bahwa Ibu masih belum menyerah dalam usahanya menjodohkanmu, walaupun kau sudah melarikan diri sampai ke seberang samudra," kata Yura sambil tertawa.

"Aku sudah menduganya," desah Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Tadi pagi dia sudah meneleponku."

"Siapa? Ibu?"

"Bukan," sahut Chanyeol singkat. "Wanita itu."

"Wanita yang mana? Maksudmu yang ingin dijodohkan Ibu denganmu?" tanya Yura heran.

"Mm-hmm."

"Oh, jadi dia sudah ada di London? Bagaimana rupanya? Apa katanya?"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Nuna, aku belum bertemu dengannya. Dia hanya meneleponku tadi. Kurasa Ibu yang memberikan nomor teleponku kepadanya. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya bahwa Ibu menitipkan ginseng untukku. Kami akan bertemu nanti." Ia melirik jam tangannya. "Malah sebentar lagi dia akan datang ke sini."

"Oh, Chanyeol, kau harus menceritakannya kepadaku nanti. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rupanya. Kata Ibu wanita itu cantik dan akan sangat cocok untukmu. Tapi kurasa Ibu selalu berkata begitu tentang semua wanita yang ingin dijodohkannya denganmu," kata Yura penasaran. "Apakah kau akan mengajaknya makan siang? Kurasa di sana sekarang masih siang, bukan? Siapa tahu kau akan menyukai yang satu ini."

Chanyeol meringis. "Aku sangat meragukannya. Nuna jangan terlalu berharap. Dan tolong katakan pada Ibu untuk berhenti menjodoh-jodohkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak mau ikut dalam permainan ini lagi."

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini? Bukannya aku membela Ibu, tapi kau jangan berkata tidak sebelum kau... Tunggu, aku mencium sesuatu di sini." Yura terdiam sejenak, lalu bertanya curiga, "Park Chanyeol, apakah kau sudah bertemu dengan seseorang di sana?"

Senyum Chanyeol melebar. Kakaknya memang sangat tajam. Ia baru hendak menjawab ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Ia mendongak dan melihat salah seorang rekan kerjanya berkata bahwa ada tamu untuknya di bawah. Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk berterima kasih. Kemudian ia berkata kepada kakaknya di telepon.

"Dengar, Nuna, aku harus pergi sekarang. Kurasa wanita itu sudah datang. Lain kali saja kita bicara lagi."

"Park Chanyeol..."

"Aku tutup dulu, Nuna." Chanyeol langsung menutup ponsel sambil tersenyum puas. Kakaknya pasti uring-uringan. Oh, itu sudah pasti. Tapi Chanyeol akan membiarkan kakaknya menebak-nebak dulu. Setidaknya untuk sementara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya dengan kening berkerut. Kenapa ponsel Chanyeol masih sibuk? Ia mengembuskan napas dan kembali menghampiri Nami yang duduk di salah satu sofa yang tersedia setelah memberikan nama orang yang ingin ditemuinya kepada si resepsionis.

Nami mendongak menatapnya. "Kenapa? Temanmu tidak ada?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin sedang sibuk," sahut Baekhyun dan duduk di samping Nami.

Tidak lama kemudian Nami menyikutnya. "Coba lihat. Kurasa itu dia."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah meja resepsionis. Ada seorang laki-laki bertubuh jangkung di sana, berbicara kepada resepsionis. Lho, bukankah itu...? Baekhyun mengerjap kaget. Park Chanyeol?

"Astaga, dia kelihatan persis seperti di fotonya," gumam Nami bersemangat. "Sama persis. Sempurna."

Baekhyun menoleh menatap temannya yang mengamati Chanyeol dengan mata berkilat-kilat memuji. Mendadak saja jantungnya mulai berdebar lebih keras. Oh, dear. Jangan katakan bahwa orang yang dijodohkan dengan Nami adalah Park Chanyeol. Kemudian Chanyeol menoleh ketika si resepsionis menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun dan Nami. Mata Chanyeol langsung tertuju pada Baekhyun dan senyumnya pun mengembang.

Oh, dear, kenapa ia harus tersenyum seperti itu? pikir Baekhyun tanpa sadar. Baekhyun kembali melirik Nami. Tentu saja Nami juga melihat senyum itu. Dan kilatan baru yang dilihatnya di mata Nami menegaskan kecurigaannya.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kemari?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menghampiri Baekhyun dengan langkah lebar. Dan senyum terkutuk itu masih tersungging di bibirnya.

Baekhyun menyadari kepala Nami berputar cepat ke arahnya. "Kau mengenalnya?" bisik Nami dengan nada heran. Baekhyun cepat-cepat berdiri dan memaksa bibirnya tersenyum. "Hai, Chanyeol."

"Aku baru berencana mengajakmu makan siang bersama nanti," kata Chanyeol, masih menatap Baekhyun. "Ternyata kau sudah datang ke sini."

"Eh, sebenarnya..." Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Nami yang juga sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Ini temanku, dan eh..." Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan keadaan ini karena ia sendiri masih bingung.

Nami dengan tangkas mengambil alih keadaan. Ia mengulurkan tangan ke arah Chanyeol dan menyunggingkan senyum cerah yang sudah sering ditunjukkannya di depan kamera. "Halo," katanya lancar. "Aku Nanami Sakuraba, orang yang meneleponmu tadi pagi."

Chanyeol menjabat tangannya. "Oh?" Ia juga terlihat agak bingung sementara ia memandang Nami dan Baekhyun bergantian. "Jadi..."

"Sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya menemaniku ke sini untuk menemuimu," Nami menjelaskan dengan lancar. "Aku tidak tahu ternyata kalian berdua saling mengenal. Ini kejutan yang menyenangkan."

"Rupanya begitu. Ini memang kejutan," kata Chanyeol sambil mengangguk-angguk kecil. Lalu ia menyadari sesuatu. "Oh ya, maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Park Chanyeol. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Teman Baekhyun adalah temanku juga."

Nami menyodorkan bungkusan yang dipegangnya. "Ini titipan dari ibumu."

"Terima kasih. Aku minta maaf karena sudah merepotkan," kata Chanyeol.

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

Baekhyun melirik Nami dan harus mencegah dirinya memutar bola matanya. Wajah Nami jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat tertarik dengan yang ada di depan matanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Chanyeol lagi sambil menatap Baekhyun dan Nami bergantian, "tadinya aku bermaksud mengajak Baekhyun makan siang bersama. Bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut dengan kami? Kau sudah berbaik hati membawakan titipan ibuku sampai ke kantorku, paling tidak aku bisa mentraktirmu makan siang." Ia melirik jam tangannya, lalu menatap Baekhyun, "Bagaimana kalau kira-kira satu setengah jam lagi?"

"Aku tidak bisa," sahut Baekhyun, agak kaget menyadari nada suaranya terdengar ketus. "Ada pekerjaan siang ini."

Chanyeol mengangkat alis. Kali ini Baekhyun menjaga suaranya tetap terkendali dan cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Aku akan makan. Tenang saja. Aku pasti makan. Hanya saja aku tidak akan punya cukup waktu untuk makan siang di luar."

"Itu bagus," kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku bebas siang ini," sela Nami tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapan dan senyumnya dari Baekhyun dan mengarahkannya kepada Nami. "Baiklah," katanya ringan. "Bagaimana kalau satu setengah jam lagi kita bertemu di Covent Garden Pizza? Kita bisa menemukan banyak pilihan di sana."

"Tentu saja," sahut Nami.

Kepala Baekhyun tiba-tiba terasa berdenyut-denyut. Astaga, ada apa lagi dengan dirinya? Ia sudah cukup tidur dan cukup makan. Kenapa kepalanya kembali bermasalah?

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua sudah duduk kembali di dalam VW hijau Nami dan Baekhyun harus mendengarkan celotehan Nami yang menggebu-gebu. "Ini benar-benar kebetulan, bukan, Baekhyun?" tanya Nami sambil tertawa. "Ternyata Park Chanyeol itu temanmu. Dunia memang sempit. Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kau punya teman setampan itu?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan bergumam tidak jelas.

"Dan apakah sudah kubilang bahwa dia sama persis dengan foto yang kulihat?" lanjut Nami. "Ini benar-benar hebat. Baekhyun, kau harus menceritakan semua tentang dia kepadaku."

Baekhyun menoleh menatap temannya. "Kenapa aku?"

Nami tertawa. "Apakah itu juga perlu ditanya? Kau temannya dan kau tahu lebih banyak tentang dirinya. Sudah jelas kau bisa membantuku."

Tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya, Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, lalu memalingkan wajah ke luar jendela dan mengembuskan napas pelan. Oh, dear...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ps; kalo ada yang lupa, Sakuraba Nanami itu cewek yang ada diMV For Life ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Spring In London**

Remake dari Novel Ilana Tan

 **Byun Baekhyun . Park Chanyeol**

And others

Romance . Drama

 **GS!**

T

Chapter 9

.

.

KETIKA pulang malam itu, Baekhyun menemukan flat dalam keadaan kosong. Sehun dan Julie belum pulang. Baekhyun mendesah dan berjalan ke dapur. Tidak ada Sehun berarti tidak ada makan malam. Ia meletakkan tas besarnya ke atas meja dapur dan membuka kulkas. Ia menemukan cottage pie yang sudah dimakan setengah. Entah milik siapa, tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli. Tidak ada catatan yang tertempel di sana yang menyatakan bahwa cottage pie itu tidak boleh dimakan. Lagi pula Baekhyun lapar. Ia memasukkan cottage pie ke dalam microwave, lalu meraih tasnya dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Empat puluh menit kemudian ia sudah selesai mandi, keramas, dan duduk di depan televisi di ruang tengah sambil melahap cottage pie-nya. Tayangan berita di televisi tidak berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Pikirannya selalu kembali kepada kejadian siang tadi dan tanpa sadar ia menusuk cottage pie-nya dengan tenaga yang lebih besar daripada yang diperlukan.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja berbunyi dan lamunannya buyar. Alisnya terangkat ketika membaca nama yang muncul di layar. "Apa?" katanya singkat setelah ponsel ditempelkan ke telinga.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah padaku?"

Walaupun Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya, tetapi kini hanya mendengar suara Chanyeol saja bisa membuat sudut-sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas membentuk senyuman. Seperti sekarang. "Aku tidak marah," kata Baekhyun, mencegah senyumnya terdengar dalam suaranya.

"Kukira kau rindu padaku."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Aku sudah pasti tidak rindu padamu."

"Kalau begitu kau mau aku menutup telepon?"

"Kenapa kau meneleponku?"

Chanyeol tertawa, lalu berkata, "Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Apa? Katakan saja."

"Sekarang kau ada di rumah?"

"Mmm."

"Aku ingin kau melihat ke luar jendela. Ada sesuatu di sana."

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. "Apa maksudmu? Jangan menakutiku, Chanyeol."

"Tidak, tidak. Justru yang akan kau lihat itu akan membuatmu gembira. Lihatlah ke luar jendela."

Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan ke jendela. "Apa yang harus kulihat?" tanyanya sambil menyibakkan tirai dan mendongak menatap langit gelap di atas sana. Tetapi tidak terlihat apa pun. Bintang pun tidak ada. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Chanyeol. Memangnya menurutmu langit yang hitam bisa membuatku gembira?"

"Itu karena kau melihat ke arah yang salah," kata Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Lihat ke bawah."

Baekhyun menunduk menatap jalan di bawah sana dan matanya langsung melebar melihat Chanyeol berdiri di trotoar di depan gedung flatnya. "Oh, dear," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat tangannya yang tidak memegang ponsel. "Halo. Kau gembira melihatku, bukan?" katanya.

Baekhyun mendesah berat, namun ia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya tersenyum. "Park Chanyeol, sedang apa kau di situ?"

"Temanmu ada di rumah?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Mereka belum pulang."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa turun sebentar?"

Baekhyun tahu kenapa Chanyeol tidak memilih naik ke flatnya. Walaupun mereka berteman baik dan Baekhyun tidak menganggap Chanyeol sama dengan laki-laki lain, sepertinya Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun masih merasa tidak nyaman apabila berdua saja dengannya di dalam ruangan tertutup.

"Tunggu di sana," kata Baekhyun ke ponselnya. "Aku akan segera turun."

Tidak lama kemudian mereka sudah duduk di ayunan di taman bermain anak-anak yang tidak jauh dari flatnya. Chanyeol merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengulurkan sehelai saputangan kepada Baekhyun. "Aku datang ke sini untuk mengembalikan ini," katanya.

Baekhyun menerimanya dengan kening berkerut heran. "Ini bukan milikku."

"Memang bukan. Itu milik temanmu, Nami," kata Chanyeol. "Dia meninggalkannya ketika kami makan siang tadi."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar seperti dengusan dan tawa pendek. "Aku tidak percaya ini. Dia memakai taktik saputangan," gumamnya lirih.

"Apa katamu?"

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Baekhyun cepat. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengembalikannya sendiri kepadanya? Aku yakin itu yang diinginkannya."

"Aku pasti sudah melakukannya kalau aku tidak menghilangkan nomor teleponnya," sahut Chanyeol ringan.

Baekhyun berdeham pelan. "Makan siang kalian menyenangkan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Aku yakin begitu," kata Baekhyun, tidak sanggup menyingkirkan nada tajam dalam suaranya. Lalu ia melirik Chanyeol dan menambahkan, "Ngomong-ngomong, dia juga tertarik padamu."

"Oh ya?"

"Dia mencekokiku dengan ratusan pertanyaan tentangmu setelah kami bertemu denganmu tadi," sahut Baekhyun. "Aku yakin dia pasti ingin kau sendiri yang mengembalikan saputangan ini kepadanya. Dia pasti berharap kau meneleponnya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia sudah memberikan nomor teleponnya kepadamu."

Chanyeol menoleh menatapnya dan tersenyum. "Menurutmu begitu? Benar juga. Mungkin aku harus mencari nomor teleponnya lagi. Mungkin aku memang harus mengembalikan saputangan itu sendiri kepadanya."

Tetapi Baekhyun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan melepaskan saputangan yang dipegangnya.  
"Apa pendapatmu tentang Nami?" tanya Baekhyun, tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Temanmu orang yang menyenangkan," sahut Chanyeol ringan. "Cantik, ramah, lucu, dan tidak pernah kehabisan bahan obrolan."

Baekhyun memberengut ke arah saputangan dalam cengkeramannya.

"Bisa dibilang dia benar-benar tipeku," tambah Chanyeol. "Tapi..."

Baekhyun meliriknya. "Tapi apa?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Entah tipe seperti itu tidak lagi menarik minatku," katanya terus terang. Lalu ia menatap Baekhyun dan berkata, "Kurasa sekarang ini aku menginginkan sesuatu yang dulunya bukan tipeku."

Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Jadi ia hanya balas menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol mendesah dan merogoh saku bagian dalam jaketnya. "Ini alasan kedua aku datang ke sini," katanya sambil mengacungkan sekeping CD dalam kotak bening.

"Apa itu?"

"Video musik kita waktu itu. Ini hasil akhirnya. Kukira kau pasti ingin melihatnya."

"Benarkah?" Senyum Baekhyun mengembang. "Kau sudah melihatnya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Penampilanmu hebat."

Baekhyun menatap CD itu, lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Ia ragu sejenak, lalu bertanya, "Kau mau melihatnya bersamaku? Di flatku?"

Chanyeol balas menatapnya. "Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, apakah itu kau?" Suara pria berlogat Skotlandia itu langsung menyambut mereka begitu mereka memasuki flat. Alis Chanyeol berkerut. Suara laki-laki?

"Ya, ini aku," Baekhyun balas berseru.

"Sayang, apakah kau yang menghabiskan cottage pie yang kusimpan di dalam kulkas?" tanya suara itu lagi, yang sepertinya berasal dari arah dapur.

"Itu Sehun" kata Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

Sehun? Tapi... Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat dan ia menoleh menatap Baekhyun. "Sayang?" gumamnya pelan.

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Ah, itu..." Namun sebelum Baekhyun sempat menjelaskan, seorang laki-laki bertubuh ramping, jangkung dan berambut gelap muncul dari dapur. "Lass, apakah kau yang menghabiskan cottage pie—oh!" Kata-katanya terhenti ketika ia menyadari bahwa mereka kedatangan tamu.

Baekhyun buru-buru memperkenalkan mereka. "Sehun, perkenalkan ini Chanyeol. Chanyeol, ini teman satu flatku yang lain, Sehun."

"Chanyeol? Chanyeol yang itu?" kata Sehun sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan mata birunya yang berkilat-kilat. Senyumnya mengembang dan ia menjabat tangan Chanyeol. "Senang sekali akhirnya bertemu denganmu. Aku sudah mendengar banyak cerita tentang dirimu. Biar kukatakan padamu, kau sama persis seperti yang mereka gambarkan padaku. Ayo, masuklah. Kau mau minum? Sudah makan malam? Oh, Baek, lupakan saja soal cottage pie itu. Kau boleh makan apa pun sesuka hatimu."

"Sebenarnya Chanyeol datang ke sini untuk menunjukkan video musik yang kami kerjakan beberapa minggu yang lalu," kata Baekhyun.

"Oh, video musik itu?" tanya Sehun sambil bertepuk tangan. "Boleh aku ikut menonton?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Chanyeol ringan.

Tepat pada saat itu pintu terbuka dan seorang gadis berambut merah dan bermata hijau melangkah masuk. "Halo? Kenapa kalian semua berkerumun di belakang pintu? Oh, rupanya ada tamu."

Chanyeol ingat gadis itu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Julie, teman Baekhyun yang pernah dijumpainya di taman beberapa minggu yang lalu. Baekhyun kembali memperkenalkan mereka. "Julie, masih ingat Chanyeol? Chanyeol, ini Julie."

"Kami akan menonton video musik yang mereka bintangi bersama," sela Sehun sementara Julie dan Chanyeol bertukar sapa.

"Oh, bagus. Aku juga ingin ikut menonton," kata Julie.

"Ayo, semuanya pindah ke ruang duduk," seru Sehun sambil menggiring mereka ke ruang duduk yang kecil dan nyaman. "Sepertinya masih ada anggur merah yang tersisa. Tunggu, akan kuambilkan. Dan juga masih ada sherry trifle yang kubuat kemarin. Julie, Sayang, kau bisa membantuku di dapur? Biar Baekhyun saja yang menemani tamu kita sebentar."

Chanyeol tersenyum mengamati kedua teman satu flat Baekhyun keluar dari ruang duduk dan berjalan ke dapur sambil terus mengobrol. Ia menduga suasana di flat ini tidak pernah sepi. Dan ia menyukai kenyataan itu. Flat yang nyaman dan teman-teman yang ramah.

Baekhyun menoleh kepada Chanyeol dan tersenyum meminta maaf. "Mereka agak berisik, bukan?"

Chanyeol tertawa, lalu berkata, "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Kau punya teman-teman yang luar biasa. Aku iri padamu." Dan itu memang benar.

"Kau boleh mengambil mereka dari sini kapan saja," gurau Baekhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak pernah bilang bahwa teman satu flatmu ternyata laki-laki," kata Chanyeol, tiba-tiba teringat pada persoalan yang mengganggunya sejak ia masuk ke flat ini.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepala dan berpikir-pikir. "Aku yakin aku pernah menyebut-nyebut soal Sehun."

"Memang. Tapi kau hanya bilang bahwa kau punya dua teman yang tinggal satu flat denganmu. Julie dan Sehun. Kukira Sehun itu wanita," kata Chanyeol. Ia ragu sejenak, lalu bertanya, "Apakah dia...?"

"Ya, dia gay," sahut Baekhyun, langsung tahu apa maksud Chanyeol. Namun matanya menyipit ketika menatap Chanyeol. "Tapi kuharap kau tidak mempermasalahkan kenyataan itu."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Mungkin kau tidak percaya, tapi aku senang dia gay."

Alis Baekhyun berkerut bingung, namun ia tersenyum. Tetapi apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi benar. Karena ia yakin wanita manapun ingin tenggelam dalam mata biru Sehun. Bahkan mungkin Baekhyun juga akan mengakuinya. Oh, sialan, jangan-jangan...

"Apakah kau juga tertarik pada mata birunya?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil menatap Baekhyun lurus-lurus. Ia sadar pertanyaannya terdengar aneh dan tidak berhubungan, tetapi ia sungguh tidak bisa menahan diri.

Kali ini Baekhyun tertawa. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, apakah kau berharap dia bukan gay?" tanya Chanyeol, lalu merasa pertanyaannya semakin aneh. "Maksudku, apakah kau merasakan sesuatu... Oh, sialan. Lupakan saja kata-kataku. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang ingin kukatakan."

Hening sejenak sementara Chanyeol mengomeli ketololannya sendiri. Sesaat kemudian Baekhyun memecah keheningan. "Tidak," katanya.

Chanyeol kembali menoleh kepadanya. "Apa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu," sahutnya. "Apakah aku tertarik pada mata birunya? Tidak."

Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun dan ia merasa dirinyalah yang mulai tenggelam dalam mata hitam itu. "Oh," gumamnya tidak jelas.

"Apakah aku berharap dia bukan gay?" Baekhyun mengulangi pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi, lalu menjawab sendiri, "Tidak."

Saat itu, suara Baekhyun seolah-olah menyihirnya. Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menatap gadis yang duduk di sampingnya di sofa di ruang duduk kecil itu dan mendengarkan setiap patah katanya. Ia juga sadar bahwa ia menahan napas.

Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan, "Apakah aku merasakan sesuatu...?" Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkilat-kilat tertawa. "Ya."

Apa? Apa? Chanyeol merasa jantungnya seolah-olah jatuh ke lantai. Oh, sialan. Namun sebelum Chanyeol sadar sepenuhnya, atau sebelum ia sempat mencerna kata-kata Baekhyun, atau sebelum perasaan aneh itu mulai mengacaukan otak dan indranya, ia mendengar suara Sehun yang lantang dan ceria, "Siapa yang mau sherry trifle?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Spring In London**

Remake dari Novel Ilana Tan

 **Byun Baekhyun . Park Chanyeol**

And others

Romance . Drama

 **GS!**

T

Chapter 10

.

.

"DIA benar-benar seperti yang kau gambarkan, Julie." Baekhyun menyesap tehnya sambil tersenyum. Sehun sudah mengulang-ulang kalimat itu setidaknya delapan kali sejak Chanyeol meninggalkan flat mereka kemarin malam sampai pagi ini ketika mereka bertiga berkumpul di dapur kecil mereka.

"Dia benar-benar tipeku," tambah Sehun lagi sambil menggoreng telur.

"Singkirkan mimpi itu sebelum kau patah hati," Julie menyarankan acuh tak acuh dan menguap lebar. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau harus mengajaknya menonton pertunjukanku nanti. Ini pertunjukan pertama di mana aku mendapat peran utama, kalian tahu?" Tepat pada saat itu terdengar bel pintu berbunyi.

"Siapa lagi yang datang pagi-pagi begini?" gerutu Sehun. "Kalian sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Julie bangkit dan berjalan ke pintu dengan langkah terseok-seok. Terdengar pintu terbuka, lalu terdengar suara Julie yang berkata, "Oh, Nami. Masuklah!"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah dan mengerjap. Nami? Dan ia teringat bahwa ia belum bercerita kepada Sehun dan Julie tentang kejadian antara dirinya, Nami dan Chanyeol kemarin.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya," sapa Nami ketika ia muncul di dapur.

"Hei, Nami," sapa Sehun sambil melambaikan sebelah tangan.

"Baek, aku ke sini untuk meminta pendapatmu tentang ini," kata Nami kepada Baekhyun sambil tersenyum cerah. Ia mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas dari dalam mapnya dan mengacungkannya di depan wajah Baekhyun. Dua-duanya adalah foto salah seorang aktris Inggris yang sedang populer saat ini, namun dalam pose dan pakaian yang berbeda. "Salah satu dari kedua foto ini akan menjadi sampul depan majalah kita untuk edisi mendatang. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu yang mana yang harus kupilih, jadi aku datang meminta pendapatmu."

Baekhyun menatap kedua foto di depannya dan mendesah dalam hati. Sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi pemimpin redaksi di sini? Ia tidak keberatan membantu teman, tetapi karena kejadian ini terus berulang, ia mulai bertanya-tanya apakah selama ini dirinya sudah diperalat tanpa disadari.

"Nami, kau juga harus datang menonton pertunjukanku nanti. Ini pertunjukan besar pertamaku," kata Julie yang menyusulnya ke dapur, kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Tentu saja," sahut Nami, "kalau aku tidak punya acara penting. Kapan pertunjukanmu itu?"

"Dua minggu lagi," kata Julie, lalu kembali menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Lalu kapan kau akan mengajak Chanyeol ke pertunjukanku?"

Baekhyun melotot ke arah Julie, tetapi sudah terlambat. Mata Nami mengerjap dan terarah pada Julie. "Maksudmu Park Chanyeol?"

Sehun berbalik dari kompor dan meletakkan sepiring telur di atas meja. "Kau mengenalnya?" ia balas bertanya.

Baekhyun menyesap tehnya tanpa berkomentar sementara Nami menceritakan kejadian kemarin siang kepada mereka. Ia menceritakan semuanya. Semuanya. Tanpa melewatkan detail kecil apa pun. Semuanya. Tentang bagaimana ibunya dan ibu Chanyeol berusaha menjodohkan mereka berdua, tentang Chanyeol yang mengajaknya makan siang bersama, tentang bagaimana mereka langsung cocok , bla bla bla.

Baekhyun menyadari lirikan tajam yang dilemparkan Julie dan Sehun ke arahnya, tetapi ia pura-pura tidak peduli. Ia tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan teman-temannya itu, tetapi tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya, bagaimana menjelaskannya. Ini bukan salahnya. Nami sendiri yang langsung menyerbu masuk tanpa bertanya ataupun meminta izin. Kalau sudah begitu, apa yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan?

"Dan kalau kau mau mengajak Chanyeol, aku bisa meneleponnya," kata Nami di akhir penjelasannya.

Namun sebelum Nami menyelesaikan ucapannya, Baekhyun sudah masuk ke dalam kamar, meraih ponsel dan menekan nomor Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih berbaring di tempat tidur ketika ponselnya berdering. Ia mengerang pelan, tapi langsung terbatuk-batuk. Ia memaksa dirinya bangkit duduk dengan susah payah dan meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di meja di samping tempat tidur.

"Halo?" gumamnya serak, dan kembali terbatuk-batuk.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Walaupun kepalanya terasa berat dan seluruh tubuhnya lemas, Chanyeol masih bisa tersenyum mendengar suara Baekhyun yang bernada cemas bercampur curiga. "Aku tidak tahu," gumam Chanyeol pelan. "Badanku panas dan lemas, tenggorokanku sakit, dan kepalaku serasa seperti batu. Sudah begini sejak aku bangun tadi pagi."

"Kemarin kau baik-baik saja," kata Baekhyun lagi. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu bertanya ragu, "Apakah gara-gara sesuatu yang kau makan di tempatku kemarin malam?"

Chanyeol kembali berbaring dan memejamkan mata, berharap rasa pusingnya bisa berkurang. "Tidak. Aku yakin bukan itu," sahut Chanyeol. "Kurasa aku tertular salah seorang rekan kerjaku di kantor."

"Kau sudah ke dokter? Minum obat?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng walaupun ia tahu Baekhyun tidak bisa melihatnya. "Nanti saja. Terlalu lemas untuk bangun. Aku mau berbaring sebentar."

Jeda sejenak di ujung sana, lalu Baekhyun bertanya, "Kau... kau mau aku pergi ke sana?"

"Kau akan datang kalau kuminta?" Chanyeol balas bertanya.

"Yah... tentu saja. Kalau kau mau."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Baekhyun bahkan tidak berhasil menyingkirkan keraguan dari nada suaranya. Selama Chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun, ia sudah berhasil mengetahui beberapa hal tentang diri gadis itu. Pertama, Baekhyun Ishida selalu bersikap waswas di depan laki-laki. Hal ini membuat Chanyeol lega karena itu berarti Baekhyun tidak bersikap gugup dan resah hanya di depan Chanyeol. Namun hal itu juga menimbulkan pertanyaan lain: Kenapa Baekhyun enggan berhubungan dengan laki-laki? Walaupun hubungan mereka sudah mengalami banyak kemajuan kalau dibandingkan dengan pertemuan pertama mereka, Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun masih menahan diri.

Hal kedua yang disadari Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun masih tidak suka disentuh. Dan sampai sekarang Chanyeol masih belum tahu alasannya.

"Terima kasih, tapi itu tidak perlu," kata Chanyeol pada akhirnya. Ia tahu Baekhyun akan datang kalau ia memintanya, tetapi ia tidak ingin memaksa gadis itu. Ia ingin Baekhyun membuka diri atas pilihannya sendiri. "Aku yakin ada obat di sekitar sini. Aku hanya akan tidur sebentar. Setelah itu aku berjanji aku akan minum obat. Dan aku yakin setelah itu aku akan sembuh. Tenang saja."

"Kau akan meneleponku kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun. Suaranya masih terdengar cemas.

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Istirahatlah. Jangan lupa telepon aku kalau ada apa-apa."

"Kau orang pertama yang akan kuhubungi."

Setelah menutup telepon, Chanyeol terbatuk-batuk sebentar sambil kembali meringkuk di balik selimut. Ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Ia tidak suka merasa sakit dan merasa tak berdaya seperti ini. Ia benar-benar harus mencari obat. Dan kalau ia masih belum membaik setelah minum obat, ia sudah pasti harus ke dokter.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi lagi. Chanyeol mengerang dan berpikir seharusnya ia mematikan ponselnya saja seharian ini supaya bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Ia meraba-raba ranjang mencari ponsel yang tadi dilepaskannya begitu saja. Mengangkat ponsel ke telinga saja membutuhkan segenap kekuatannya. "Ya?" gumamnya pendek. Dua detik kemudian matanya terbuka. "Oh, Nami?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu Baekhyun masih merasa khawatir. Ia ingin menelepon Chanyeol tetapi takut mengganggu istirahat laki-laki itu. Selama beberapa menit terakhir, ia duduk di meja tulisnya yang menghadap jendela di kamar tidurnya. Ia tidak punya jadwal kerja hari ini. Ia memang sengaja mengatur agar hari ini ia bisa berlibur. Sudah lama ia ingin pergi ke kota untuk melihat-lihat dan berbelanja, namun tentu saja ia tidak bisa menikmati acara belanjanya kalau terus memikirkan Chanyeol.

Ia sedang memutuskan apa yang sebaiknya dilakukannya ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ia melirik layar ponsel yang tergeletak di meja dan cepat-cepat menjawabnya. "Chanyeol?"

"Kau bisa datang ke sini?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar lirih dan lemah. Napasnya juga terdengar berat, seolah-olah butuh usaha besar hanya untuk berbicara. "Tolonglah... Tolong datang ke sini."

Kini Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ragu. Keraguan apa pun yang tadi pagi masih ada langsung digantikan oleh rasa panik dan cemas. Ia langsung melompat berdiri dari kursi dan berkata, "Aku akan segera ke sana."

Tidak terlalu lama kemudian, Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depan pintu flat Chanyeol di Mayfair. Ia membunyikan bel dan menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Tetapi matanya melebar kaget ketika pintu terbuka dan ia melihat siapa yang berdiri di sana.

"Nami?"

Sakuraba Nanami yang membuka pintu dari dalam juga terlihat heran. "Oh, Baekhyun?"

Sesaat Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata-kata. Kepanikan dan kecemasannya selama perjalanan ke sini memudar sedikit dan digantikan sesuatu yang tidak bisa diartikannya. Kenapa Nami ada di dalam flat Chanyeol? Sedang apa dia di sana? Ada apa ini? Semua pertanyaan itu simpang siur dalam benak Baekhyun. Namun satu hal yang disadarinya. Ia tidak suka melihat Nami di sana, di flat Chanyeol.

Lalu mata Baekhyun beralih ke arah sosok Chanyeol yang muncul di belakang Nami. "Kau sudah datang," kata Chanyeol. Suaranya terdengar lega. Penampilan Chanyeol benar-benar kacau. Wajahnya pucat pasi, bibirnya kering, rambutnya acak-acakan. Kaus hitam lengan panjang dan celana panjang putihnya  
terlihat kusut. Ia terlihat lemah dan sakit.

Banyak hal yang berkelebat dalam benak Baekhyun, namun begitu melihat Chanyeol, hanya satu hal yang terpikirkan olehnya. "Kenapa kau tidak berbaring dan beristirahat?" tanyanya dengan alis berkerut.

Chanyeol mengayunkan tangan dengan lemah."Masuklah dulu dan setelah itu kau boleh mengomeliku."

Baekhyun melangkah masuk dan menoleh ke arah Nami. "Nami, kok kau ada di sini?" tanyanya sambil berusaha menjaga suaranya terdengar ringan.

Nami tersenyum. "Tadi aku menelepon Chanyeol untuk mengajaknya ke pertunjukan Julie dan dia bilang dia sedang sakit. Jadi aku langsung datang untuk menawarkan bantuan."

"Oh, begitu," gumam Baekhyun, tidak tahu lagi harus berpikir apa. Seharusnya ia melakukan apa yang dilakukan Nami. Seharusnya ia juga langsung datang ketika mendengar Chanyeol sedang sakit. Bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol adalah temannya dan seharusnya ia tidak ragu-ragu membantu teman yang sedang sakit. Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan bergumam, "Maafkan aku karena baru datang."

Chanyeol berdiri bersandar di dinding. Tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran meja kecil di samping pintu. Ia terlihat sangat lemah, tapi ia masih bisa tersenyum kepada Baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya kau duduk,"kata Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menurut tanpa membantah. Ia berjalan masuk ke ruang duduk, diikuti Baekhyun dan Nami, lalu mengempaskan diri ke salah satu sofa. Jelas sekali ia lega karena tidak perlu berdiri lebih lama lagi.

"Nami," gumamnya sambil mengayunkan tangan ke arah Nami, "sudah sangat baik karena sudah membantuku sejak pagi tadi walaupun aku tahu dia pasti sangat sibuk."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Nami dan temannya tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak keberatan membantu. Dan kalau aku tidak masuk kantor sehari, tidak akan terjadi bencana," sahut Nami, lalu menatap Chanyeol. "Lagi pula, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini. Bagaimana kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Mungkin kau benar. Tapi karena sekarang Baekhyun sudah ada di sini, aku yakin dia bisa menemaniku dan memastikan aku tidak jatuh pingsan atau semacamnya. Lagi pula hari ini dia tidak punya jadwal kerja, jadi dia pasti tidak keberatan." Ia mendongak menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau tidak keberatan, bukan?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Nami dan menunduk menatap Chanyeol. "Tentu saja tidak."

Nami menatap mereka berdua bergantian, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah kalau begitu," katanya ringan. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan menambahkan, "Aku senang kau bisa datang dan menjaga Chanyeol. Terima kasih."

Baekhyun mengerjap. Apakah hanya perasaannya atau apakah Nami benar-benar berbicara dengan nada seolah-olah Chanyeol adalah tanggung jawabnya dan Baekhyun hanyalah seseorang yang diminta datang untuk membantu? "Tentu saja," gumam Baekhyun singkat.

"Kau tahu kau bisa meneleponku kapan saja kau butuh sesuatu," kata Nami sementara ia mengumpulkan barang-barangnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Nami. Kau benar-benar baik," kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lemah.

Setelah Nami pergi dan Baekhyun menutup pintu, Baekhyun berdiri sejenak di sana, cemberut ke arah pintu. Lalu ia berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke ruang duduk.

"Aku mau berbaring sebentar," gumam Chanyeol lelah. "Kau boleh... entahlah... yah, anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Baekhyun ragu sejenak, menatap Chanyeol yang mencoba berdiri dengan agak terhuyung. Akhirnya ia mengambil keputusan. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol yang berjalan terseok-seok ke kamar sambil berpegangan pada dinding. "Biar kubantu," katanya sambil memegang lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah dan menunduk menatap Baekhyun, lalu matanya beralih ke tangan Baekhyun yang memegang lengannya. Baekhyun bisa melihat kebingungan di mata Chanyeol yang agak merah. Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol lurus-lurus dan berkata tegas, "Kau bisa jatuh kalau tidak dibantu."

Chanyeol mengerjap, lalu mengangguk lemah. "Ya... ya, kurasa kau benar."

Baekhyun membantunya masuk ke dalam kamar dan menyelimutinya. Karena Chanyeol tidak berselera makan, Baekhyun harus memaksanya makan biskuit sedikit sebelum minum obat. "Kau terlihat kacau," kata Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol sudah berbaring kembali di tempat tidur setelah minum obat.

"Aku memang merasa kacau," gumam Chanyeol. "Aku hanya butuh tidur sebentar. Aku akan merasa lebih baik setelah bangun nanti."

"Baiklah," kata Baekhyun sambil mengumpulkan botol obat dan gelas-gelas kosong di meja di samping tempat tidur. "Tidur saja."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau meneleponku tadi pagi?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Tadi pagi?" gumam Baekhyun sambil mengingat-ingat. "Ah, itu... Aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa Julie ingin mengundangmu ke pertunjukan perdananya. Katanya dia mendapat peran yang penting kali ini. Kau akan datang, bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Kapan pertunjukannya?"

"Masih dua minggu lagi."

"Kau akan pergi bersamaku?"

Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat sedikit, lalu ia mengangkat bahu. "Kalau kau mau."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," gumam Chanyeol dan memejamkan mata.

Ketika sepertinya Chanyeol tidak akan berbicara lebih banyak lagi, Baekhyun berputar dan berjalan dengan langkah pelan ke pintu.

"Aku tidak menyuruhnya datang ke sini," gumam Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah dan berbalik kembali. "Ya?"

Chanyeol tidak bergerak di tempat tidurnya, juga tidak membuka mata. "Nami," katanya. "Aku tidak menyuruhnya datang ke sini. Dia datang sendiri setelah mendengar aku sakit."

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Oh."

"Dan aku tidak bisa tidur kalau dia ada di sini," lanjut Chanyeol dengan suara pelan. "Karena itu aku memintamu datang."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, lalu akhirnya tersenyum tipis dan bergumam, "Aku tahu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Spring In London**

Remake dari Novel Ilana Tan

 **Byun Baekhyun . Park Chanyeol**

And others

Romance . Drama

 **GS!**

T

Chapter 11

.

.

HARI sudah menjelang sore ketika Chanyeol terjaga. Kepalanya masih terasa berat,namun tidak berputar-putar lagi. Ia turun dari tempat tidur dan menyadari bahwa kakinya juga terasa lebih mampu menopang tubuhnya. Ia meraba keningnya. Sepertinya suhu tubuhnya juga sudah turun. Bagus. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sembuh. Ia benci merasa tidak berdaya seperti ini.

Ia baru hendak bangun dan berjalan ke pintu ketika ponselnya berdering. Seulas senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya ketika melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Mm, Nuna," gumamnya begitu ponsel ditempelkan ke telinga.

"Pembicaraan kita kemarin belum selesai, Chanyeol," kata kakaknya tanpa basabasi. "Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, ada apa dengan suaramu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Nuna," ujar Chanyeol, lalu berdeham pelan. "Tenggorokanku hanya agak kering."

"Baiklah," kata Park Yura tanpa curiga. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kelanjutan ceritamu kemarin?"

Chanyeol mendesah dalam hati. Ia ingat pembicaraan terakhir dengan kakaknya. Saat itu kakaknya bertanya apakah ia sudah bertemu dengan seseorang di London. Sebenarnya Chanyeol belum ingin bercerita kepada kakaknya tentang Baekhyun. Ia memang menyadari bahwa Baekhyun mulai menerimanya dan ia senang dengan hubungan mereka sekarang. Mereka sering bertemu, mengobrol, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Namun entah kenapa Chanyeol selalu merasa masih ada sebagian diri Baekhyun yang menahan diri. Seolah-olah gadis itu masih tidak sepenuhnya percaya padanya. Tetapi apakah itu hanya perasaannya sendiri?

"Park Chanyeol, aku sedang bicara padamu."

Chanyeol harus menyeret perhatiannya kembali kepada suara kakaknya di telepon. "Maaf, Nuna," katanya. "Sekarang aku masih bingung."

"Katakan padaku, apakah dia cantik?" tanya Yura, mengabaikan kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Ya," gumam Chanyeol, lalu menarik napas dan mengembuskannya. "Seperti boneka."

"Apa?"

Chanyeol tertawa pendek. "Dia punya mata seperti mata boneka. Setidaknya itulah yang kupikirkan ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya."

"Begitukah? Lalu apa lagi?"

Chanyeol kembali mengenang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun. "Awalnya dia terlihat dingin dan sulit didekati. Tapi kalau kau berhasil mendekatinya dan mengenalnya lebih baik, kau akan tahu bahwa dia sebenarnya orang yang menarik. Dan semakin kau mengenalnya, kau akan mendapati dirimu merasa..." Ia terdiam.

Kata-kata itu sudah berada di ujung lidahnya. Kau akan mendapati dirimu merasa gembira setiap kali berada di dekatnya. Tetapi ia tidak mungkin mengatakannya kepada kakaknya. Akhirnya ia hanya bergumam, "Yah, begitulah."

"Kau mendapatkan semua kesan itu hanya pada pertemuan pertama?" tanya Yura dengan nada tidak percaya. "Astaga, dia pasti gadis yang luar biasa. Berarti kali ini Ibu sudah membuat pilihan yang benar?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Apa hubungan semua ini dengan Ibu?"

"Kita sedang membicarakan gadis yang ingin dijodohkan Ibu denganmu, bukan? Gadis yang kau temui kemarin siang?" Yura balas bertanya. "Atau apakah kita sedang membicarakan dua orang yang sama sekali berbeda?"

Chanyeol mengerang dalam hati. Ternyata yang dimaksud kakaknya adalah Sakuraba Nanami yang ditemui Chanyeol kemarin siang, bukan Baekhyun. Astaga, otaknya sudah kacau. "Oh, maksud Nuna gadis yang itu?" gumam Chanyeol datar.

"Kau membicarakan gadis yang berbeda," sela Yura blak-blakan. "Ternyata aku benar. Kau memang sudah bertemu dengan seseorang di sana."

Chanyeol menghela napas dan mengembuskannya panjang-panjang. Akhirnya seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "Ya," gumamnya, lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan sebelum kakaknya bisa menyela, "tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakannya."

"Kenapa? Lalu kapan?" tanya kakaknya bingung.

Sulit mengelak dari kakaknya, tetapi akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil memutuskan hubungan dan mendesah berat. Lalu tiba-tiba ia menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Apakah Baekhyun masih ada di luar sana? Rasanya agak tidak mungkin. Chanyeol sudah tidur lebih lama daripada yang direncanakan. Mungkin gadis itu sudah pulang.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Ruang duduknya sunyi senyap. Seberkas perasaan kecewa melandanya ketika menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sudah tidak ada. Sebenarnya ia ingin terbangun dan mendapati Baekhyun masih ada di sana. Ia ingin melihat gadis itu, melihat gadis itu tersenyum padanya dengan cara yang selalu membuat hatinya terasa ringan.

Chanyeol kembali mendesah berat dan berbalik hendak pergi ke dapur. Tetapi tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu dari sudut matanya. Ia berbalik menghampiri sofa panjang di ruang duduk dan dihadapkan pada pemandangan yang tidak diduganya, namun membuat seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Ternyata Baekhyun Ishida belum pulang. Gadis itu masih ada di sana dan saat ini ia sedang berbaring menyamping di sofa, lututnya ditekuk dan kepalanya disandarkan ke lengan sofa. Tertidur pulas.

Chanyeol sedang mempertimbangkan apakah ia harus membangunkan Baekhyun atau tidak ketika gadis itu mendadak terjaga dan langsung terkesiap keras.

"Ini aku," gumam Chanyeol cepat ketika Baekhyun melompat berdiri dan menjauh dari sofa. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata terbelalak kaget dan... takut? Jantung Chanyeol mencelos. Astaga, itu adalah tatapan yang dulu sering dilihat Chanyeol pada awal perkenalan mereka. Tatapan Chanyeol beralih ke tangan Baekhyun yang terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Alis Chanyeol berkerut samar ketika melihat tangan Baekhyun gemetar. Kenapa tangan gadis itu gemetar? "Ini aku," gumam Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Baekhyun mengerjap satu kali, dua kali, dan Chanyeol melihat sinar ketakutan itu menghilang dari mata Baekhyun. Gadis itu tertawa pendek dan berkata ringan, "Tentu saja aku tahu itu kau."

Benarkah? tanya Chanyeol dalam hati. Benarkah Baekhyun tadi tahu bahwa yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Chanyeol? Lalu kenapa Baekhyun bereaksi seperti itu? Kenapa ia ketakutan begitu? Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam dan bertanya-tanya. Kenapa selama sesaat tadi aku mendapat kesan kau mengira aku adalah orang lain?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jantung Baekhyun masih berdebar kencang. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin dan kaku. Selama sesaat ia dilanda kepanikan yang membuatnya mati rasa. Matanya terbelalak menatap sosok di hadapannya. Namun perlahan-lahan sosok kabur itu semakin jelas. Lalu ia melihat Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Yang berdiri di depannya adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Ini aku." Baekhyun mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan perlahan itu. Ia mengerjap satu kali, dua kali, lalu mendengar kata-kata itu lagi. Kali ini lebih jelas. "Ini aku."

Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi dan di mana dirinya berada saat itu. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah cemas dan alis berkerut samar. Lalu ia menyadari bahwa sikapnya yang berlebihan mungkin membuat Chanyeol heran. Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya yang kering dan mencoba tertawa. Kedengarannya sumbang. "Tentu saja aku tahu itu kau," katanya.

Lalu karena Chanyeol terus menatapnya dengan alis berkerut tanpa berkata apa-apa, Baekhyun cepat-cepat berdeham dan bertanya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

Chanyeol menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Sudah lebih baik," sahutnya agak lemah. "Karena kau ada di sini."

Saat itu debar jantung Baekhyun yang sudah kembali normal kembali melonjak begitu mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. Apa-apaan ini? Chanyeol selalu suka bercanda. Lalu kenapa Baekhyun berdebar-debar hanya karena kata-kata ringan dan tidak berarti itu? Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengendalikan diri dan berdeham. "Kau mau makan sesuatu? Aku sudah membuat teh ketika kau tidur tadi. Dan kau juga harus makan sedikit. Setelah itu minum obat."

Baekhyun tidak yakin apakah Chanyeol menyadari usahanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan atau tidak, tetapi laki-laki itu tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun ke dapur dan duduk diam di meja dapur sementara Baekhyun menuangkan teh dan menyiapkan sandwich untuknya.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan selama aku tidur?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun sudah duduk di hadapannya dengan sepotong sandwich di tangan.

"Melihat-lihat flatmu," sahut Baekhyun ringan. "Membongkar semua lemari dan laci yang ada."

"Asal kau tahu, ini flat kakak perempuanku," kata Chanyeol. "Jadi kalau kau menemukan barang-barang mencurigakan, itu bukan milikku."

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol mengunyah sandwich-nya. Setidaknya selera makannya sudah membaik. "Aku hanya bercanda," kata Baekhyun. "Setelah aku berkeliling flatmu sampai bosan, aku menelepon ibu dan adikku. Oh, jangan khawatir, aku memakai ponselku sendiri."

"Kau pasti bosan setengah mati," gumam Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Aku minta maaf karena kau terpaksa menemani orang sakit di hari liburmu," kata Chanyeol, "sementara aku yakin kau pasti sudah memiliki segudang rencana untuk hari liburmu."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepala, berpikir apakah ia harus jujur atau tidak. Akhirnya ia lalu menghela napas dan berkata, "Tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin ke salon dan berbelanja sedikit hari ini. Setelah itu aku berencana membujukmu makan malam bersamaku."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Setidaknya sebagian rencanamu berhasil. Kita memang sedang makan malam bersama sekarang," katanya sambil mengayunkan tangan ke arah sandwich di atas meja.

"Kau benar," sahut Baekhyun, lalu tertawa.

Sejenak Chanyeol hanya tertegun menatapnya. Sebelum Baekhyun sempat bertanya, laki-laki itu kembali menunduk menatap sandwich-nya dan berdeham. "Karena kau sudah berbaik hati menemaniku hari ini, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama untukmu. Aku akan menemanimu seharian penuh. Kalau aku sudah sembuh nanti."

Mata Baekhyun bersinar-sinar. "Kau akan menemaniku seharian penuh?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "ya."

"Dan kita akan melakukan apa pun yang kuinginkan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi. "Tentu saja."

"Apa pun?"

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata dan tersenyum. "Dengan anggapan kau tidak akan memintaku melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar hukum, ya, aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan selama satu hari itu."

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang, dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa pengaruh senyumnya terhadap Chanyeol. Saat itu Chanyeol memang bersedia melakukan apa saja—apa saja—agar ia selalu bisa melihat Baekhyun tersenyum padanya seperti itu. Hanya padanya. Dan sebelum ia benar-benar menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, kata-kata itu sudah meluncur dari lidahnya. "Katakan padaku kau tidak tertarik pada Sehun."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat. "Apa?"

Chanyeol mendesah dan memejamkan mata. Sebelah tangannya terangkat memegang kening. "Lupakan saja. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kukatakan," gumamnya pelan, lalu bangkit dari kursi sambil membawa cangkir tehnya. "Aku mau berbaring di sofa."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut bingung sementara ia menatap Chanyeol yang berjalan pelan ke arah ruang duduk. "Kenapa kau mengira aku tertarik pada Sehun?" tanyanya langsung. "Kau tahu benar dia gay."

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah, lalu perlahan-lahan berbalik menghadap Baekhyun. Ia mengembuskan napas dan mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah," ujarnya lirih. "Mungkin karena dia memiliki mata biru dan logat Skotlandia yang bisa membuat wanita mana pun melupakan kenyataan bahwa dia seorang gay?" Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Ia mengerang. "Astaga. Otakku benar-benar kacau. Aku sedang tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Lupakan saja kata-kataku."

Ketika Chanyeol hendak berbalik lagi, Baekhyun berkata, "Aku tidak tertarik padanya. Sudah kukatakan padamu kemarin."

"Tapi kau bilang kau merasakan sesuatu untuknya," kata Chanyeol, masih mengingat jelas pembicaraan mereka kemarin di flat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Kau tidak bertanya padaku apakah aku merasakan sesuatu untuk Sehun."

"Aku ingat jelas aku menanyakannya," Chanyeol menegaskan. "Dan aku ingat kau menjawab ya."

"Chanyeol," sela Baekhyun pelan, "kau bertanya apakah aku merasakan sesuatu. Kau tidak menyebut untuk siapa."

Chanyeol terlihat bingung. "Lalu?"

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku... memang merasakan sesuatu," katanya pelan. Matanya menatap lurus ke mata Chanyeol. Debar jantungnya semakin jelas terdengar dan ia bertanya-tanya apakah Chanyeol juga bisa mendengarnya. "Tapi bukan... eh, bukan untuk... Sehun."

Chanyeol masih berdiri di sana. Kerutan di alisnya perlahan-lahan menghilang ketika kata-kata Baekhyun akhirnya diserap otaknya yang masih terasa berkabut. Keheningan di ruangan itu mendadak dipecahkan bunyi bel pintu. Begitu Baekhyun membuka pintu, Nami berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hai, Baek, kau masih ada di sini?" tanyanya ceria.

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Oh, Nami, halo. Masuklah." Ia melangkah ke samping dan membiarkan Nami berjalan masuk.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantor dan kupikir sebaiknya aku mampir untuk melihat keadaan Chanyeol," kata Nami ringan. Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan bertanya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah tangan dan tersenyum. "Aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu."

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Nami. "Aku bisa membelikan sesuatu. Atau membuatkan sesuatu."

"Tidak. Tidak perlu," sahut Chanyeol. "Aku sudah makan sedikit tadi. Aku hanya ingin istirahat sekarang."

"Oh," gumam Nami sambil mengangguk-angguk, terlihat agak kecewa walaupun ia berusaha keras menjaga wajahnya tetap datar.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, sebaiknya kau juga pulang sekarang. Kau pasti lelah," katanya. "Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu—kalian berdua—hari ini. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang."

"Oh." Baekhyun memandangnya, lalu memandang Nami, lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang kalau kau mau," Nami menawarkan diri.

"Ya, tentu saja," sahut Baekhyun, lalu ia pergi ke ruang duduk untuk mengambil tas dan jaketnya. Ketika ia kembali, Nami sudah berdiri di ambang pintu bersama Chanyeol.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan ragu-ragu menghubungiku," kata Nami kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak."

Ketika Nami berbalik dan mulai berjalan pergi, Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Jangan lupa minum obat dan langsung tidur," katanya pelan. Lalu ia melirik meja makan yang masih belum dibereskan dan menambahkan, "Kau tidak perlu membereskan mejanya sekarang. Kalau besok kau masih belum merasa lebih baik kau harus..."

Aliran kata-katanya terhenti ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba menempelkan telapak tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Baekhyun. Secara naluriah Baekhyun menarik diri, namun tangan besar yang menangkup pipi dan menempel di telinganya itu tidak bergerak. Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak. Hanya bisa berdiri di sana dan mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan mata melebar kaget. Tangan Chanyeol terasa besar. Dan hangat. Sama sekali tidak menakutkan. Sesaat jantung Baekhyun seolah-olah berhenti berdegup, lalu mulai berdebar dan semakin lama semakin cepat. Ia tidak bisa bernapas. Oh, dear...

"Berhentilah merasa cemas," kata Chanyeol pelan. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "Aku pasti akan minum obat dan langsung naik ke tempat tidur. Aku tidak akan membereskan meja makannya sekarang. Dan kalau besok aku masih merasa seperti mayat hidup, aku akan langsung pergi ke rumah sakit. Oke?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Bagus." Senyum Chanyeol melebar. Ia menurunkan tangannya ke bahu Baekhyun. "Sekarang pergilah. Aku akan meneleponmu nanti."

Saat ini Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa ia sedang menahan napas. Akhirnya ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama kau mengenalnya?" tanya Nami ketika ia melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan gedung apartemen Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh. "Hm?"

"Park Chanyeol," kata Nami. Ia melirik Baekhyun sekilas, lalu kembali menatap jalan di depannya. "Sudah berapa lama kau mengenal Chanyeol?"

"Tidak terlalu lama."

Nami tersenyum lebar. "Dia sangat tampan, bukan?"

Baekhyun memaksa diri balas tersenyum. "Mm."

"Dan sangat sopan."

"Mm." Baekhyun memandang ke luar jendela. Dan sangat baik, pikirnya. Sangat menyenangkan, sangat...

"Aku menyukainya."

Kepala Baekhyun berputar kembali menatap Nami. "Apa?"

Nami tertawa senang. "Aku menyukainya, Baek. Sangat menyukainya," katanya tegas. "Aku senang ibuku memaksaku pulang ke Korea waktu itu. Kalau aku tidak pulang, aku tidak akan menghadiri pesta ulang tahun kakekku dan tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan ibu Chanyeol yang berniat menjodohkan aku dengan putranya."

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa seolah-olah tekanan udara di dalam mobil berkurang dengan cepat. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya dengan pelan. Berat. Udara terasa berat. Ada apa ini?

"Aku mengatakannya padamu karena kau temanku. Karena itu kau harus membantuku," lanjut Nami.

Baekhyun mengerjap. Ada sesuatu dalam nada suara Nami yang membuatnya heran. Nami menoleh menatapnya sejenak dan tersenyum.

"Baekhyun, kau mau membantuku, bukan?"

Oh, dear. Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Ya, ia akan membantu Nami walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak ingin melakukannya? Atau tidak, ia tidak akan membantu Nami mendekati Chanyeol? Tetapi kalau Nami bertanya kenapa Baekhyun tidak mau membantu, apa yang harus dikatakannya? Bahwa ia sendiri juga...

Baekhyun tertegun. Apa? Astaga... Apa yang dipikirkannya tadi? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Baekhyun memalingkan wajah, memandang kosong ke luar jendela. Jari-jari tangannya mendadak terasa dingin dan dadanya mendadak terasa nyeri. Apa pun yang saat ini dikiranya sedang dirasakannya sangat tidak mungkin. Sangat tidak mungkin.

"Baekhyun?" Panggilan Nami menembus otak Baekhyun yang kalut. Baekhyun menoleh dan  
berusaha memasang wajah datar.

"Ya?"

Nami memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya. "Jadi bagaimana? Kau akan membantuku, bukan?"

Baekhyun berharap Nami tidak mendesaknya seperti itu. Lagi pula Nami bukan wanita pemalu yang membutuhkan bantuan mak comblang untuk menjalin hubungan dengan pria mana pun. Namun karena ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat panjang-lebar, Baekhyun memaksakan seulas senyum kecil dan bergumam, "Tentu."

Senyum Nami mengembang. Baekhyun kembali memalingkan wajah ke luar jendela dan menghela napas panjang. Apa pun yang saat ini dikiranya sedang dirasakannya sangat tidak mungkin. Sangat tidak mungkin. Karena ia sama sekali tidak boleh lupa siapa Park Chanyeol sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Spring In London**

Remake dari Novel Ilana Tan

 **Byun Baekhyun . Park Chanyeol**

And others

Romance . Drama

 **GS!**

T

Chapter 12

.

.

"KAU mau ke Lake District? Hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun di ponsel dengan alis terangkat. Ia sedang minum teh dengan Julie di kafe di Holland Park ketika Chanyeol meneleponnya dan berkata bahwa ia akan pergi ke Lake District, New Country.

"Ya," sahut Chanyeol di ujung sana. "Kami sedang mengerjakan video musik baru dan pengambilan gambarnya akan dilakukan di sana. Kudengar tempat itu sangat indah."

"Kudengar juga begitu," gumam Baekhyun sambil lalu. "Tapi, Chanyeol, apakah kau yakin kau sudah cukup sehat untuk melakukan perjalanan jauh?"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Aku sudah sembuh. Sungguh. Hyung juga tidak akan mengizinkan aku pergi kalau aku masih sakit."

"Kapan kau akan kembali?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin. Kurasa hanya dua atau tiga hari."

"Dua atau tiga hari?"

"Kenapa? Tentunya kau bisa bertahan beberapa hari tanpa aku, bukan?" gurau Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Aku sudah bertahan seumur hidup tanpa dirimu, jadi aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja."

Saat itu Julie mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun dan berbisik, "Apakah dia akan datang ke pertunjukanku?" Baekhyun meneruskan pertanyaan Julie kepada Chanyeol.

"Katakan padanya aku pasti datang," sahut Chanyeol . "Bukankah aku sudah pulang sebelum hari pertunjukan perdananya?"

"Dia pasti datang," kata Baekhyun kepada Julie, lalu kembali berkata kepada Chanyeol, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Jaga dirimu."

"Kau juga. Aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti."

"Ada pekerjaan di North Country?" tanya Julie sambil memasukkan scone ke dalam mulut ketika Baekhyun sudah menutup ponsel.

"Katanya dia akan pergi selama beberapa hari," sahut Baekhyun pelan, lalu menoleh memandang ke luar jendela. Seperti biasa, langit London terlihat suram walaupun sinar matahari berusaha mengintip dari sela-sela awan.

"Oh, astaga," kata Julie tiba-tiba. Seulas senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya dan mata hijaunya berkilat-kilat penuh arti.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Apa?"

"Kau mendesah, Baek," kata Julie.

"Mendesah?" ulang Baekhyun sambil mengerjap kaget. Ia tidak mendesah. "Aku tidak mendesah."

Senyum Julie semakin lebar. "Kau sudah pasti mendesah tadi dan aku tahu jenis desahan seperti itu." Julie mencondongkan tubuh dan menopang kedua siku di atas meja. Matanya menatap mata Baekhyun lurus-lurus. "Belum apa-apa kau sudah merindukannya."

"Apa?"

Julie tertawa. "Oh, akui saja, Baek. Kau menyukai laki-laki itu."

"Aku..." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, lalu mengembuskan napas. "Sebaiknya kita bicarakan hal lain saja."

Julie mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa? Park Chanyeol itu sangat tampan, baik, sopan, dan menyenangkan. Dan aku yakin dia juga menyukaimu. Jadi apa salahnya kalau..."

"Nami menyukainya," sela Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu itu," kata Julie, membuat Baekhyun heran. "Tapi lalu kenapa? Chanyeol tidak menyukainya, bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Aku sudah berjanji akan membantunya."

"Membantu siapa? Nami?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Maksudmu, membantunya mendekati Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Julie menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan perlahan. "Kau tahu, Baek, kadang-kadang kau bisa sangat bodoh."

Baekhyun tidak berkomentar. Ia hanya menunduk dan mengaduk-aduk tehnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Nami," gumam Julie tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah dan melihat Julie sedang memandang ke arah pintu restoran. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Julie dan matanya langsung menangkap sosok Nami yang sedang berjalan ke meja mereka sambil tersenyum cerah. Terakhir kali Baekhyun bertemu dengan Nami adalah empat hari yang lalu, ketika mereka pulang dari apartemen Chanyeol.

"Halo," sapa Nami ceria ketika ia sudah berdiri di samping meja Baekhyun dan Julie. "Aku kebetulan lewat dan melihat kalian dari luar restoran, jadi kuputuskan untuk ikut bergabung dengan kalian. Kalian tidak keberatan, bukan?"

"Tidak, tidak. Silakan duduk," kata Julie sambil bergeser ke kursi di sampingnya untuk memberi tempat kepada Nami.

Nami melepas jaket sambil memesan secangkir teh pada seorang pelayan yang menghampirinya. Setelah si pelayan pergi, Nami menatap Baekhyun dan Julie bergantian. "Jadi apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Baekhyun melirik Julie sekilas, lalu menatap Nami dan berkata, "Hanya tentang pertunjukan Julie minggu depan. Dia ingin memastikan kita semua datang. Kau juga pasti datang, bukan?"

Selama beberapa saat mereka mengobrol tentang berbagai hal sambil minum teh dan melahap semua scone dan kue kecil yang mereka pesan. Lalu tiba-tiba Nami berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Sehun dan Chanyeol tidak ikut minum teh bersama kita?"

"Sehun tidak bisa meninggalkan restoran," sahut Julie. "Sedangkan Chanyeol sedang pergi ke luar kota."

Alis Nami terangkat dan ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Ke luar kota? Ke mana?"

Baekhyun memaksakan seulas senyum tipis. "Lake District," gumamnya. "Ada pekerjaan di sana."

"Lake District," gumam Nami dengan nada merenung. Sesaat kemudian ia menatap Baekhyun dan Julie bergantian. "Ada yang mau pesan scone lagi? Scone di sini benar-benar enak."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian….

Begitu Baekhyun membuka pintu flatnya, aroma tidak asing langsung menyerbu hidungnya. Aroma masakan. Seulas senyum otomatis tersungging di bibirnya. Pasti Sehun sudah ada di rumah. Dan kalau menilai dari aromanya, ia pasti sedang memasak sesuatu yang lezat.

"Baekhyun, kaukah itu?" seru Sehun dari dapur.

"Ya, ini aku," Baekhyun balas berseru sambil menggantung jaket dan melepas sepatunya. Lalu ia berjalan ke dapur. "Aromanya enak sekali."

Sehun sedang mengaduk-aduk sesuatu di panci sementara Julie duduk di meja makan dan memotong-motong sayuran hijau dengan canggung. Baekhyun tersenyum memikirkan bagaimana jadinya Julie kalau ia disuruh memerankan koki andal dalam drama. Ia pasti gagal total.

"Kuharap kau belum makan malam, Sayang," kata Sehun, lalu mencicipi saus yang sedang dimasaknya. "Oh... Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar jenius. Saus ini benar-benar lezat. Aku bisa jatuh cinta pada diriku sendiri."

"Aku belum makan malam dan aku kelaparan," kata Baekhyun. Ia menghampiri Sehun dan mengintip ke dalam panci. "Kita akan makan apa malam ini?"

"Pasta," kata Sehun. "Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kau mengundang Chanyeol makan malam bersama kita? Kuharap dia tidak alergi lobster."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Chanyeol belum kembali ke London."

"Kenapa? Bukankah dia bilang hanya dua atau tiga hari?" tanya Julie.

"Kemarin malam dia meneleponku dan sepertinya ada sedikit masalah teknis di sana. Jadi mereka terpaksa tinggal lebih lama daripada yang direncanakan."

Tiba-tiba Sehun berhenti mengaduk pancinya dan berbalik menatap Baekhyun. "Dia pergi ke Lake District, bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya, kenapa?"

"Kudengar di sana pemandangannya sangat indah," kata Sehun sambil berpikir-pikir.

"Lalu?"

"Kudengar juga tempat itu sangat romantis. Tempat yang membuat orang jatuh cinta semudah ini." Sehun menjentikkan jari.

"Oh, Sehun. Tolong katakan saja langsung apa yang ingin kau katakan," kata Julie.

Raut wajah Sehun terlihat serius. "Kau tidak takut dia akan jatuh cinta pada wanita lain di sana?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun. "Bayangkan saja, dia berada di salah satu tempat paling indah di dunia, dikelilingi kedamaian pegunungan, padang rumput hijau, danau biru, udara segar, desa-desa kecil yang indah. Mungkin kalian tidak tahu, tapi percayalah padaku apabila kukatakan bahwa suasana seperti itu membuat kita jatuh cinta dengan mudah. Sangat mudah. Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol bertemu dengan salah seorang gadis desa yang cantik dan lugu di sana, lalu dia terpesona dan... dan tidak mau kembali ke London lagi?"

Baekhyun menyipitkan mata menatap Sehun, seulas senyum kecil tersungging di sudut bibirnya. "Kau tahu masalahmu? Kau terlalu banyak nonton film-film lama," katanya.

Sehun terkekeh. "Setidaknya memang itu yang terjadi dalam film," kata Sehun. Ia menoleh ke arah Julie yang masih memotong-motong sayuran dengan kikuk. "Sayangku, kalau kau memotong seperti itu, salad-nya baru bisa dihidangkan besok pagi."

"Aku lebih mementingkan keselamatanku. Aku tidak mau jariku putus," balas Julie, masih memotong sayuran dengan teramat hati-hati.

"Baiklah," kata Baekhyun sambil beranjak ke kamarnya. "Aku akan mandi. Setelah itu aku akan membantu kalian."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia belum meneleponmu hari ini?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba setelah mereka selesai makan malam dan duduk mengobrol di meja makan.

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapan dari jam kecil di atas kulkas dan menatap Sehun. "Apa?"

"Ayolah, Baekhyun," timpal Julie sambil tersenyum. "Dari tadi kau terus melirik jam."

"Dan kalau tidak melirik jam, kau melirik ponselmu," Sehun menambahkan.

"Jelas sekali kau sedang menunggu telepon," lanjut Julie.

"Tepatnya, telepon dari Chanyeol," kata Sehun.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang bisa dikatakannya untuk menghadapi serangan kedua temannya. Tetapi ia memang tidak ingin membantah. Ia memang sedang menunggu telepon dari Chanyeol. Biasanya Chanyeol meneleponnya atau mengirim pesan singkat setiap hari—setiap hari—hanya untuk mengabarkan keadaannya ataupun menanyakan kabar Baekhyun. Tetapi dua hari terakhir ini laki-laki itu belum menghubungi Baekhyun dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya di sana?

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun tertegun dan alisnya berkerut bingung. Kenapa ia seperti ini? Aneh sekali. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak melihat Chanyeol dan ia mulai merasa rindu. Rindu? Yah, walaupun Baekhyun tidak ingin mengakuinya, itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol, ingin mendengar suaranya, ingin berbicara dengannya, ingin... Oh, dear, aku sudah gila, pikir Baekhyun sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tidak gila," kata Sehun. "Apa yang kau rasakan itu wajar saja."

Baekhyun mendongak kaget. Apakah ia mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya tadi? Sepertinya begitu.

"Kenapa kau tidak meneleponnya?" Julie menyarankan dan mulai membereskan meja. "Dia juga bukannya pergi ke luar negeri. Telepon saja dia sekarang."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir, mempertimbangkan usul itu sejenak, lalu ia tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Ia meraih ponsel dan menekan nomor Chanyeol. Nada sambung terdengar empat kali sebelum akhirnya telepon diangkat di ujung sana dan...

"Halo?"

Baekhyun mengerjap dan matanya pun melebar. Suara wanita? Apa...?

"Halo?" kata suara itu lagi. Lalu, "Baekhyun?"

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mencengkeram ponselnya lebih erat sementara jantungnya seolah-olah berhenti sejenak ketika ia mengenali suara itu. "Nami?" tanyanya kaget.

Sehun dan Julie yang sedang membereskan meja menghentikan gerakan mereka dan menatap Baekhyun dengan alis terangkat kaget. Namun kekagetan mereka tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan kekagetan Baekhyun. Nami? Nami menjawab ponsel Chanyeol? Apa ini? Apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Ternyata benar kau, Baekhyun," kata Nami. Suaranya terdengar ringan dan ceria seperti biasa. "Chanyeol sedang pergi ke toilet dan ponselnya ditinggalkan di meja."

Baekhyun merasa kepalanya nyaris meledak karena banyaknya pertanyaan yang berseliweran di sana. "Tapi, Nami, bagaimana kau bisa ada di... Maksudku, sedang apa kau di sana?" tanyanya, berusaha mengendalikan suaranya.

"Oh, kau tidak tahu aku ada di Lake District?" Nami balas bertanya. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu aku ingin menulis artikel tentang Lake District? Aku yakin aku pernah mengatakannya padamu."

Baekhyun memang ingat Nami pernah menyebut-nyebut soal itu, tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa Nami akan langsung pergi ke sana. Dan bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Dan menjawab ponsel Chanyeol!

"Jadi aku datang ke sini dan aku kebetulan bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan rombongannya di Keswick. Benar-benar kebetulan yang luar biasa, bukan?" Nami melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Dan karena malam ini mereka tidak sibuk, aku mengundang Chanyeol dan rombongannya makan malam bersama. Oh, Baek, mereka benar-benar rombongan yang menyenangkan. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar teman mengobrol yang luar biasa. Dia membuatku tertawa sepanjang malam."

Baekhyun harus menahan diri untuk tidak memutuskan hubungan saat itu juga. "Oh, begitu? Menyenangkan sekali," gumamnya kaku.

"Oh, oh, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," kata Nami lagi. Suaranya terdengar antusias.  
Baekhyun tidak yakin ia ingin mendengarnya. "Chanyeol akan mengajakku ke suatu tempat sehabis makan malam," bisik Nami senang. "Kurasa dia mulai menyukaiku."

Dan Baekhyun merasa jantungnya jatuh ke lantai dapur flatnya.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya kepadamu ketika aku pulang nanti."

Tidak. Jangan. Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan mengganggu acara makan malammu. Bersenang-senanglah. Dan semoga artikelmu berhasil."

"Artikel?" tanya Nami bingung. "Oh, artikel itu! Ya, ya, tentu saja. Terima kasih, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri dan memutar bola matanya.

"Oh, Baek, kau ada pesan untuk Chanyeol? Akan kusampaikan kepadanya," tambah Nami.

"Tidak," tukas Baekhyun cepat. Suaranya terdengar agak ketus, jadi ia menarik napas lagi dan berkata dengan lebih tenang. "Tidak, terima kasih, Nami. Tidak usah. Tidak ada yang penting." Baekhyun menutup ponsel dan menatap Sehun dan Julie yang sedang menatapnya dengan ragu. "Itu tadi Nami," katanya singkat.

Sehun dan Julie saling berpandangan sejenak. "Ya, kami sudah mendengarnya."

"Dia sedang makan malam dengan Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun lagi. Dadanya terasa agak berat. "Yah, bukan berdua dengan Chanyeol. Rekan-rekan kerja Chanyeol juga ada di sana." Sehun dan Julie mengangguk. "Katanya Chanyeol sedang pergi ke toilet dan meninggalkan ponselnya di meja. Katanya dia sedang menulis artikel tentang Lake District dan kebetulan bertemu dengan Chanyeol di Keswick." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu bergumam lirih, "Katanya Chanyeol akan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat setelah makan malam."

Sehun dan Julie masih diam. Lalu Sehun berkata ragu, "Kau tahu, itu mungkin tidak berarti apa-apa. Kusarankan kau tidak terlalu memikirkannya."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah dan menatap Sehun. "Aku tidak apa-apa," katanya cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja." Lalu ia berbalik dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, melempar ponsel ke tempat tidur dan berdiri di tengah-tengah kamar dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada.

 _Chanyeol akan mengajakku ke suatu tempat sehabis makan malam. Kurasa dia mulai menyukaiku._

Mata Baekhyun terasa perih. Ia juga mendadak merasa sesak. Ia membuka jendelanya lebar-lebar dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kenapa tiba-tiba bernapas membuat dadanya terasa sakit?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nami sedang menunduk menatap ponsel Chanyeol yang ada dalam genggamannya ketika suara Chanyeol mengagetkannya. "Ada yang menelepon?"

Nami mendongak dan menyunggingkan senyum cerah. "Baekhyun," sahutnya. "Maaf, aku menjawab teleponmu. Tapi sudah kukatakan padanya bahwa kau sedang pergi ke toilet."

Chanyeol duduk dan menerima ponsel yang disodorkan Nami. Baekhyun meneleponnya? Apakah ada masalah? Ia memang tidak sempat menelpon gadis itu selama dua hari ini, tetapi itu karena Bobby Shin membuat semua orang sibuk sepanjang hari dan ketika akhirnya Chanyeol mendapat waktu luang, Nami mendadak muncul dan mengajak mereka semua makan malam.

"Maaf, aku keluar sebentar," kata Chanyeol kepada Nami. Kemudian ia keluar dari restoran dan berdiri di tepi jalan yang melandai. Ia menekan nomor telepon Baekhyun dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Nada sambung terdengar satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali, empat kali, lima kali... Baekhyun tidak menjawab telepon. Ke mana gadis itu? Kenapa tidak menjawab telepon?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya yang berdering di atas tempat tidur, namun sama sekali tidak bergerak untuk menjawabnya. Ia tetap berdiri di depan jendela sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Ia tahu itu telepon dari Chanyeol, ia sudah melihat nama yang muncul di layar ponsel, tetapi ia tidak lagi ingin berbicara dengan laki-laki itu.

Tidak setelah berbicara dengan Nami tadi. Ia yakin Nami memutuskan pergi ke Lake District setelah ia tahu Chanyeol ada di sana. Ia juga yakin Nami tidak kebetulan bertemu dengan Chanyeol di Keswick. Nami pasti tahu rombongan Chanyeol menginap di Keswick. Pasti begitu. Dan kini mereka berdua ada di tempat yang menurut Sehun adalah salah satu tempat paling indah di dunia, dikelilingi kedamaian pegunungan, padang rumput hijau, danau biru, udara segar, desa-desa kecil yang indah. Tempat yang membuat orang-orang jatuh cinta dengan mudah, begitulah kata Sehun tadi.

Baekhyun menyipitkan mata. Namun bukannya gadis desa yang cantik dan lugu, Chanyeol malah bertemu dengan Sakuraba Nanami. Nami yang cantik, pintar, menarik, pandai bicara, dan selalu percaya  
diri di tengah banyak orang.

Sakuraba Nanami yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan Baekhyun Ishida. Sakuraba Nanami yang pastinya bisa dengan mudah membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf kemaren sempat ngilang selama lebih satu bulan. Laptop rusak dan harus di service T.T

Maaf juga karena tiap chapter nya pendek. Author sengaja, wkwk. Tiap chapter nya sama dengan tiap bab di novel aslinya. Tenang aja, selama laptop masih ada dan kuota terisi, aku bakalan update Spring In London tiap hari kok ^^ atau paling lama tiga hari sekali ^^

Makasih loh untuk semua respon kalian. Saya suka saya sukaaaaa ^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Spring In London**

Remake dari Novel Ilana Tan

 **Byun Baekhyun . Park Chanyeol**

And others

Romance . Drama

 **GS!**

T

Chapter 13

.

.

SAAT itu waktu makan siang dan Sehun sedang sibuk seperti biasanya di dapur restoran tempat kerjanya. Sebagai kepala koki, Sehun bertugas memastikan semua berjalan lancar dan semua makanan yang keluar dari dapur sudah sempurna. Oh Sehun yang sedang bekerja dan Oh Sehun yang tidak sedang bekerja sangat berbeda. Ketika sedang bekerja, Sehun teramat sangat serius dan selalu bersikap tegas pada semua anak buahnya, seperti komandan di medan perang. Sementara Sehun yang dikenal teman-temannya di luar urusan pekerjaan adalah pribadi yang sangat lucu, menyenangkan, dan sangat santai.

"Daging dombanya berapa lama lagi?" seru Sehun kepada salah seorang anak buahnya yang sedang mengintip ke dalam oven.

"Tiga menit lagi, Chef," jawab si anak buah dengan suara lantang.

Sehun menoleh ke sisi lain dan berseru lagi, "Bagaimana dengan risotto-nya?"

"Ini dia, Chef." Dan sepiring risotto diletakkan di depan Sehun untuk diperiksa. Setelah memasitkan semuanya sudah benar, Sehun membiarkan pelayan restoran membawanya keluar dari dapur. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi dan Sehun mengumpat.

"Siapa lagi yang menelepon di saat seperti ini?" gerutunya pada diri sendiri. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana dan berkata cepat, "Ya, siapa ini?"

Mendengar suara orang di ujung sana, sikap Sehun langsung berubah. "Tunggu sebentar," katanya kepada si penelepon, lalu berseru memanggil salah satu asistennya. "Jenner! Gantikan aku sebentar. Ibuku menelepon." Lalu Sehun melepaskan celemeknya dan keluar dari dapur yang berisik itu.

Begitu ia tiba di kantor kecilnya, ia mengempaskan diri ke kursi dan berkata, "Ya, Chanyeol. Kita bisa bicara sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah kembali ke London?"

"Belum," sahut Chanyeol di ujung sana. Lalu ia bertanya heran, "Kau bilang aku ibumu?"

Sehun terkekeh. "Biasanya aku tidak menjawab telepon kalau sedang bekerja. Kau tahu sekarang waktunya makan siang? Kami sedang supersibuk di sini."

"Maafkan aku," kata Chanyeol. "Aku sudah berusaha menelepon Julie tadi, tapi dia tidak menjawabnya."

"Tunggu dulu," sela Sehun. "Kau menelepon Julie lebih dulu? Kenapa? Kenapa pilih-pilih kasih seperti ini?"

Chanyeol tertawa hambar. "Yang benar saja. Aku tahu kau pasti sibuk pada jam-jam seperti ini, jadi aku tidak ingin mengganggumu," Chanyeol menjelaskan. "Tapi berhubung Julie tidak menjawab telepon, aku terpaksa menghubungimu. Kuharap aku tidak terlalu merepotkan."

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Tidak juga," katanya ringan. "Ada yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Chanyeol ragu sejenak. "Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuanmu."

"Ini tentang Baekhyun, bukan?" tebak Sehun.

"Ya. Aku sudah berusaha menghubunginya selama dua hari ini. Tapi dia tidak menjawab teleponku."

"Aku juga tidak akan menjawab teleponmu kalau aku jadi dia," timpal Sehun.

"Tapi kenapa? Ada apa? Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti. "Jangan katakan padaku ini karena Nami."

"Mm-hmm," gumam Sehun membenarkan. "Chanyeol, asal kau tahu, dia sangat marah. Dan aku tidak menyalahkannya."

"Tapi bukan aku yang menyuruh Nami ke sini. Aku juga tidak menyuruhnya menjawab teleponku," kata Chanyeol cepat. "Dan sekarang Baekhyun tidak mau bicara denganku gara-gara itu?"

"Kata Nami, kau hendak mengajaknya ke suatu tempat setelah makan malam waktu itu," kata Sehun datar.

"Yah, itu memang benar," kata Chanyeol, lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan, "tapi itu karena katanya dia sedang menulis artikel tentang tempat-tempat menarik di Lake District. Karena dia sudah berbaik hati mentraktir kami semua makan malam, kupikir aku bisa berterima kasih kepadanya dengan menunjukkan beberapa tempat menarik di Keswick yang mungkin bisa menjadi bahan yang berguna untuk artikelnya." Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya. "Tapi kenapa aku menjelaskan semua ini kepadamu?"

Sehun terkekeh. "Karena kau ingin meminta bantuanku?"

Chanyeol mendesah berat. "Dan asal kau tahu, kami tidak pergi berdua. Seorang temanku yang sepertinya tertarik pada Nami juga ikut dengan kami."

"Nami mengira kau mulai menyukainya."

"Aku—apa?" Chanyeol terdengar kaget. "Dan apakah Baekhyun juga berpikir begitu?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu, walaupun Chanyeol tidak bisa melihatnya. "Aku baru tahu ternyata dia bisa cemburu juga," gumamnya lirih, lebih pada diri sendiri, lalu tertawa kecil.

Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya. "Apa katamu?"

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Sehun cepat. "Jadi katakan apa yang bisa kubantu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya, menjatuhkan tasnya ke lantai dan langsung merebahkan diri ke atas tempat tidur. Ia menggigit bibir dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Ia mulai merasa reaksinya terlalu berlebihan malam itu, Malam ketika Nami menjawab telepon Chanyeol. Seharusnya ia tidak bereaksi seperti itu. Seharusnya ia tidak menolak menjawab telepon Chanyeol ketika laki-laki itu meneleponnya.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak berhak merasa cemburu. Park Chanyeol bebas melakukan apa pun yang diinginkannya. Ia juga bebas bersama siapa pun yang diinginkannya. Bebas menyukai siapa pun yang diinginkannya. Tetapi kenapa pikiran itu malah membuat Baekhyun sendiri lesu? Ia bangkit dan berjalan ke lemari pakaiannya. Saat itu matanya menatap secarik kertas kecil berwarna kuning yang ditempelkan di cermin meja riasnya. Ia mencabut kertas itu dan membacanya.

 _Periksa e-mail-mu._

 _Sehun._

Alis Baekhyun berkerut heran. Apa lagi ini? pikirnya, namun ia menghampiri meja tulis dan menyalakan laptop-nya. Tidak lama kemudian ia sudah masuk ke inbox email-nya. Seseorang mengirimkan video file untuknya. Berharap itu bukan semacam virus, Baekhyun membuka file di sana. Sejenak kemudian ia mengerjap kaget menatap gambar yang muncul di layar laptop. Danau dengan permukaan air berwarna biru yang tenang, padang rumput hijau yang terbentang luas, diselingi pepohanan dan berlatar belakang bukit hijau gelap. Langit terlihat biru jernih dan ia bisa mendengar gemeresik dedaunan yang ditiup angin. Ia juga nyaris bisa merasakan tiupan angin di wajahnya. Tempat apa itu?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya. "Indah, bukan? Selamat datang di Ullswater." Lalu pemandangan itu bergerak ketika kamera dialihkan dan mata Baekhyun melebar ketika wajah Chanyeol memenuhi layar laptop-nya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia melihat wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera dan berkata, "Apakah kau tahu bahwa Ullswater sering dianggap sebagai danau terindah di antara seluruh danau di Cumbria? Kemarin kami melakukan pengambilan gambar di sini. Aku tahu kau pasti menyukai pemandangan ini, jadi hari ini aku kembali ke sini untuk menunjukkannya kepadamu."

Chanyeol kembali mengarahkan kameranya ke sekelilingnya, menunjukkan seluruh pemandangan indah yang terbentang di hadapannya. Dan saat itu Baekhyun juga merasa seolah-olah ia ada di sana, berdiri di samping Chanyeol, melihat pemandangan itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, merasakan angin menerpa wajahnya. Ia mengangkat kedua kaki ke atas kursi dan memeluk lutut. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

Wajah Chanyeol kembali terlihat di layar. Ia mendongak menatap langit biru sambil menaungi mata dengan sebelah tangan yang tidak memegang kamera. Rambutnya acak-acakan tertiup angin. Kemudian ia kembali menatap kamera dan menyunggingkan senyum lebar yang membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar dua kali lebih cepat.

"Lain kali aku pasti akan mengajakmu ke sini supaya kau bisa melihatnya sendiri," katanya. "Sekarang pegang tanganku. Aku akan mengajakmu berkencan hari ini, Baekhyun Ishida. Jadi kuharap kau bersedia menikmati hari yang indah ini bersamaku."

Senyum Baekhyun melebar. "Sangat kreatif," gumamnya lirih. Dan ia hampir lupa bernapas ketika ia melihat semua pemandangan indah yang direkam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membawanya dari Lorton Vale yang merupakan tanah pertanian hijau di sebelah selatan Cockermouth, lalu ke Crummock Water di sebelah utara Buttermere, sampai ke Borrowdale yang begitu indah, membuat tenggorokan Baekhyun tercekat. Jelas sekali Chanyeol tidak merekam semua gambar itu dalam satu hari. Baekhyun yakin laki-laki itu pasti melakukannya di waktu luangnya yang terbatas. Kesadaran bahwa Chanyeol telah menyempatkan diri merencanakan semua itu untuknya membuatnya tersentuh. Sangat tersentuh.

Wajah Chanyeol yang ceria kembali terlihat di layar. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau suka?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Sangat," gumamnya pelan.

"Aku benar-benar berharap kau ada di sini bersamaku sekarang." Chanyeol mendesah dan memandang berkeliling, lalu kembali menatap kamera. Menatap Baekhyun. "Kau tahu, aku menyadari sesuatu selama berada di sini," katanya ringan. Ia masih tersenyum, namun ada kesan sungguh-sungguh dalam suaranya. "Aku rindu padamu."

Baekhyun mengerjap kaget dan menahan napas. Oh, dear... Suasana di sekelilingnya mendadak sunyi senyap. Hanya debar jantungnya sendiri yang terdengar olehnya.

"Kurasa aku sudah terbiasa selalu melihatmu, jadi kalau kau tidak ada, aku merasa agak aneh. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang... salah," Chanyeol melanjutkan dengan nada merenung. Lalu ia tertawa kecil. "Astaga, kurasa aku mulai meracau. Baiklah, kuharap kau menikmati kencan kita hari ini. Sampai jumpa lagi di London."

Selama dua menit penuh setelah video itu berakhir, Baekhyun masih duduk diam di depan laptop-nya. _Aku menyadari sesuatu selama aku berada di sini. Aku rindu padamu._ Kata-kata Chanyeol masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Dan kata-kata itu kini membuat seulas senyum kecil muncul di sudut bibirnya. Ia melirik ponsel yang tergeletak di meja. Setelah ragu sedetik, ia membulatkan tekad, meraih ponsel itu dan menekan nomor Chanyeol.

Kali ini Chanyeol menjawab pada dering pertama dan suara yang kini disadari Baekhyun sangat dirindukannya itu langsung bertanya, "Baekhyun?"

"Mmm," gumam Baekhyun. "Ini aku."

Baekhyun bisa mendengar Chanyeol mengembuskan napas dengan perlahan. "Apakah kau menikmati acara jalan-jalan kita?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku sudah melihat videonya?"

"Aku punya informan tepercaya."

Informan tepercaya? Baekhyun melirik pesan dari Sehun yang kini tergeletak di mejanya. "Jadi, Baekhyun, kau sudah tidak marah padaku?" tanya Chanyeol. Suaranya terdengar ragu, sama sekali tidak seperti yang dikenal Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Aku tidak marah padamu." Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak mungkin mengakui bahwa ia tidak suka dengan kenyataan bahwa Nami menjawab ponsel Chanyeol, bahwa Chanyeol ingin mengajak Nami ke suatu tempat, bahwa mereka makan malam bersama, bahwa Nami bisa melihat Chanyeol sementara Baekhyun sendiri tidak bisa. Bahwa Nami yakin Chanyeol mulai menyukainya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Suaramu terdengar marah."

"Aku tidak marah."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku senang mendengarnya," kata Chanyeol cepat. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu bertanya pelan, "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Baek?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," gumam Baekhyun. "Kau sendiri?"

"Sudah lebih baik," sahut Chanyeol.

Alis Baekhyun terangkat. "Apa maksudmu? Kau sakit lagi?"

"Tidak, tidak," sela Chanyeol cepat, lalu tertawa kecil. "Tidak bertemu denganmu selama ini sudah cukup membuatku gelisah. Ditambah dengan kau yang tidak mau berbicara denganku selama dua hari terakhir ini..." Ia menghela napas sejenak. "Tapi sekarang aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik. Karena aku sudah mendengar suaramu."

Seperti yang sudah sering dialaminya akhir-akhir ini setiap kali berada di dekat Chanyeol dan setiap kali ia menatap Chanyeol, jantung Baekhyun pun kembali berdebar kencang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol sedang duduk melamun di antara para rekan kerjanya di sebuah pub kecil di Keswick ketika ponselnya berdering. Ia tersentak dan cepat-cepat menjawab tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"Baekhyun?" tanyanya langsung sambil bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kedai. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari Bobby Shin yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng-geleng.

"Mmm, ini aku."

Chanyeol bisa merasakan kelegaan menjalari dirinya begitu ia mendengar suara Baekhyun di ujung sana. Ia tahu Baekhyun sudah melihat video yang dikirimnya. Sehun yang memberitahunya beberapa saat yang lalu. Tidak melihat gadis itu selama beberapa hari saja sudah cukup membuatnya uring-uringan. Dan dua hari terakhir ini benar-benar menguji kesabarannya, bahkan Bobby Shin sampai kebingungan menghadapinya.

Penyebabnya? Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menghindarinya, menolak menjawab teleponnya. Dan yang paling buruk adalah Chanyeol tidak tahu alasannya, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan, ia tidak tahu kenapa, dan ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana, tetapi ia tahu Baekhyun Ishida sangat berpengaruh pada ketenangan jiwanya.

Chanyeol berdiri di teras pub kecil itu dan menghela napas dalam-dalam. Tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang ponsel dijejalkan ke dalam saku celana. Setelah ragu sejenak, ia bertanya dengan pelan, "Jadi, Baekhyun, kau sudah tidak marah padaku?"

"Aku tidak marah padamu."

Chanyeol tertawa pendek. "Suaramu terdengar marah."

"Aku tidak marah."

Chanyeol pun tidak mendesak lagi. Akhirnya ia bertanya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menjawab ringan, "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri?"

"Sudah lebih baik," sahut Chanyeol. Ya, ia sudah merasa jauh lebih baik. Karena ia sudah mendengar suara gadis itu. Karena gadis itu tidak lagi marah padanya.

Tetapi suara Baekhyun terdengar khawatir. "Apa maksudmu? Kau sakit lagi?"

"Tidak, tidak," sela Chanyeol cepat dan tertawa, merasa senang karena Baekhyun ternyata mencemaskannya. Itu bisa dianggap sesuatu yang bagus, bukan? "Tidak bertemu denganmu selama ini sudah cukup membuatku gelisah. Ditambah dengan kau yang tidak mau berbicara denganku selama dua hari terakhir ini..." Ia menghela napas sejenak. "Tapi sekarang aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik. Karena aku sudah mendengar suaramu."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apakah ia sudah membuat gadis itu terkejut. Apakah Baekhyun akan kembali menarik diri? Apakah kata-katanya tadi akan membuat Baekhyun kembali menjaga jarak? Karena walaupun Baekhyun tidak pernah berkata apa-apa, Chanyeol tahu gadis itu selalu menjaga jarak dengan laki-laki. Laki-laki mana pun. Dan walaupun Baekhyun tidak pernah berkata apa-apa, Chanyeol yakin penyebabnya bukan karena Baekhyun gadis pemalu. Pasti pernah terjadi sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun bersikap seperti ini. Chanyeol ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia ingin mengetahui semua yang bisa diketahuinya tentang Baekhyun. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu caranya.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol ragu. Semoga saja Baekhyun tidak langsung menutup telepon. Kalau itu terjadi, Chanyeol tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Aku masih di sini," kata Baekhyun.

Dengan pelan Chanyeol mengembuskan napas yang ditahannya. Astaga, ia tidak pernah segugup ini seumur hidupnya, baik dalam urusan pekerjaan atau ketika menghadapi wanita mana pun. Kenapa gadis yang satu ini membuatnya selalu merasa gugup, selalu bertanya-tanya, selalu ragu? Ia tidak pernah seperti ini. Sungguh. Ini tidak normal.

"Kau harus tahu tidak ada yang terjadi. Maksudku, antara aku dan Nami," kata Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

Hening sejenak, lalu terdengar, "Mmm."

"Kau percaya padaku, bukan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja," sahut Baekhyun cepat, tetapi bagi Chanyeol suara gadis itu tidak terdengar meyakinkan. "Kau sedang di mana?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah jendela pub dan melihat teman-temannya masih sibuk mengobrol dan tertawa di dalam. "Di pub. Bersenang-senang sedikit setelah hari yang panjang dan melelahkan."

"Dia ada di sana bersamamu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, tidak bisa menahan diri. "Siapa?"

Hening sejenak, lalu Baekhyun bergumam, "Nami."

Senyum Chanyeol melebar. "Tidak," sahutnya singkat. Ia tidak berkata bahwa siang tadi ia kebetulan bertemu dengan Nami. Ia juga tidak berkata bahwa Nami memang berencana akan bergabung dengan mereka di pub ini. Bagaimanapun juga, bukan Chanyeol yang mengundang gadis itu ke sini. Nami sendiri yang kebetulan mendengar bahwa Chanyeol dan teman-temannya akan berkumpul di pub lalu menyatakan bahwa ia juga ingin bergabung.

"Begitu?" gumam Baekhyun. Lalu tiba-tiba ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Nada suaranya pun berubah lebih ringan. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lebih lama lagi. Oh, dan terima kasih untuk videonya. Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Terima kasih karena sudah berkencan denganku hari ini," balas Chanyeol.

"Dan, Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun lagi ketika Chanyeol hendak menutup telepon, "aku juga senang mendengar suaramu."

Dan tiba-tiba saja, begitu mendengar kata-kata sederhana yang diucapkan dengan pelan itu, Chanyeol merasa hatinya berubah ringan dan melambung tinggi. Ia juga mendapati dirinya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, bahkan lama setelah Baekhyun menutup telepon.

Saat itu ia teringat pada kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan Baekhyun. _Aku... memang merasakan sesuatu, tapi bukan... bukan untuk Sehun._ Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah ia berani berharap atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nami kembali bersandar di dinding samping pub. Chanyeol sudah kembali ke dalam pub, sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Nami sudah mendengar semua yang dikatakannya. Sebenarnya Nami tidak menguping dengan sengaja. Ia baru saja akan berbelok ke pub itu ketika mendengar suara rendah Chanyeol yang berkata,

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik. Karena aku sudah mendengar suaramu."

Kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan pelan dan serius itu membuat Nami menghentikan langkah. Ia belum pernah mendengar Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada lembut seperti itu. Penasaran dengan orang yang sedang berbicara dengan Chanyeol, Nami bersandar di dinding samping pub. Ternyata Chanyeol sedang berbicara di ponselnya. Tapi dengan siapa?

Pertanyaan itu langsung terjawab karena kata yang diucapkan Chanyeol selanjutnya adalah, "Baekhyun?" Nami mengerutkan kening. Lalu perlahan-lahan seulas senyum muram muncul di bibirnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah menduganya. Sejak hari itu di flat Chanyeol. Ia sudah melihat cara Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Dan cara Chanyeol menangkup kepala Baekhyun dan berbicara pelan kepadanya ketika Nami dan Baekhyun hendak pulang. Namun saat itu Nami menolak memikirkannya.

Sama seperti sekarang. Ia sama sekali belum ingin mundur. Park Chanyeol mungkin menyukai Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun belum tentu menyukai Chanyeol. Nami mengenal temannya dengan baik. Baekhyun bukan tipe wanita yang mudah didekati. Malah Nami selalu melihat Baekhyun menjauhi laki-laki. Jadi Nami masih memiliki kesempatan. Seperti kata orang-orang, segalanya sah dalam perang dan cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Aku suka banget sama karakter nya Christopher Scott a.k.a Oh Sehun disini ^^ klo kalian suka sama siapa? :D

Nami bikin greget yaa

Summary nya juga udah aku ganti, hahaa nggak penting banget :'

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk respon baik kalian :*


	15. Chapter 15

" **Spring In London**

Remake dari Novel Ilana Tan

 **Byun Baekhyun . Park Chanyeol**

And others

Romance . Drama

 **GS!**

T

Chapter 14

.

.

KALIAN sudah tahu besok adalah hari pertunjukan perdanaku, bukan?" tanya Julie untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

Sehun mengadahkan wajah dengan gaya dramatis. "Kami tidak mungkin lupa, Julie," katanya dengan nada ditarik-tarik. "Demi Tuhan, kau terus mengingatkan kami setiap jam. Ada apa denganmu? Tenanglah sedikit."

Baekhyun baru saja pulang ketika Julie menariknya ke dapur, di sana Sehun yang mengenakan piama sutra ungu sudah berdiri sambil memegang secangkir cokelat panas dan langsung melemparkan pertanyaan tadi. Julie terlihat sangat bersemangat. Juga tegang.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang," kata Julie sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di dapur mereka yang kecil. "Ini peran utamaku yang pertama. Pertunjukan ini harus berhasil. Harus! Kalau ini berhasil baik, maka kesempatan-kesempatan besar lain akan terbuka untukku. Aku akan terkenal! Aku akan mendapat banyak tawaran! Aku akan mendapat kesempatan berbagi panggung dengan aktor-aktor besar! Aku akan..."

"Wow, berhenti sebentar," sela Sehun sambil mengacungkan sebelah tangan ke wajah Julie. "Pelan-pelan saja. Aku tidak bisa memahami kalau kau berbicara secepat kereta api ekspres. Tarik napas dalam dalam."

Julie mengangguk-angguk dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, mematuhi kata-kata Sehun. Namun ia langsung menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak. Ini tidak berhasil. Aku tidak bisa tenang. Apakah kalian sudah mengundang semua teman kalian ke pertunjukanku?"

"Tenanglah, Sayang. Aku sudah mengundang semua temanku dan aku jamin mereka pasti datang," sahut Sehun. Lalu ia mengerdip ke arah Baekhyun dan berbisik, "Aku sudah mengancam mereka." Baekhyun tertawa.

Julie menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan menyipitkan mata. "Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?" tanyanya. "Kapan dia akan kembali ke London? Waktu itu dia sudah berjanji akan mengajak semua rekan kerjanya ke pertunjukanku. Kalau dia tidak jadi datang..."

"Dia akan kembali malam ini," sahut Baekhyun cepat. "Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakannya padaku ketika dia meneleponku kemarin."

Dan Baekhyun berharap itu benar. Chanyeol sudah pergi selama lebih dari seminggu dan Baekhyun berharap bisa segera bertemu dengannya, bukan hanya melihatnya di video yang dikirimkan Chanyeol untuknya. Baekhyun menghela napas dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan. Sepertinya ia mulai kacau. Chanyeol baru pergi selama seminggu, tetapi kenapa ia merasa seolah-olah Chanyeol sudah pergi lebih dari sebulan?

"Sekarang sudah larut dan aku sudah mengantuk," kata Sehun sambil menguap, lalu menatap Julie, "Dan kalau kau ingin aku tampil prima untuk pertunjukan perdanamu, kau akan membiarkanku tidur dengan tenang."

Julie memberengut ke arah Sehun yang berjalan ke kamarnya sendiri, lalu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan tersenyum. "Aku juga harus tidur sekarang. Aku tidak mau sampai ada lingkaran hitam di sekeliling mataku besok. Selamat malam."

Baekhyun balas mengucapkan selamat malam dan masih berdiri bersandar di lemari dapur beberapa saat setelah Julie masuk ke kamar. Tubuhnya terasa lelah, namun pikirannya masih segar bugar. Dan seperti yang sering dialaminya akhir-akhir ini kalau sedang sendirian, pikirannya langsung melayang pada Park Chanyeol.

Apakah Chanyeol akan meneleponnya kalau ia sudah tiba di London? Mungkin tidak. Malam sudah larut dan Chanyeol pasti sangat lelah. Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan menggeleng-geleng. Oh, dear. Ini harus dihentikan. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan Chanyeol terus. Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah mandi dan tidur.

Namun ketika ia masuk ke kamarnya sendiri, ponselnya berbunyi. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas dan menatap tulisan yang muncul di layar. Wajahnya langsung berseri-seri. "Chanyeol!"

"Wah, kedengarannya kau sedang gembira." Suara Chanyeol terdengar agak lelah, namun masih ada tawa di dalamnya. "Kuharap itu karena kau gembira mendengar suaraku."

Baekhyun mendengus pelan, namun ia tidak bisa mencegah senyum lebar yang muncul di wajahnya. "Kau sudah ada di London?"

"Mmm," gumam Chanyeol membenarkan. "Baru turun dari kereta dan orang pertama yang terpikirkan olehku adalah kau. Aneh, bukan?"

"Kau baru memikirkanku setelah turun dari kereta?" gurau Baekhyun.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku memikirkanmu sepanjang perjalanan pulang," koreksi Chanyeol. "Dan setiap hari selama aku tidak ada di London. Setiap hari. Bahkan setiap jam. Bagaimana kedengarannya?"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Kedengarannya tidak normal."

"Kau benar. Ini tidak normal," desah Chanyeol. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Aku baru pulang."

"Selarut ini?"

Baekhyun melirik jam tangan. Memang sudah hampir tengah malam. "Pemotretannya berlangsung lebih lama daripada yang kukira," katanya. "Tapi kenapa kau masih meneleponku kalau kau memang merasa ini sudah larut?"

"Tadinya aku berencana meninggalkan pesan di kotak suaramu," aku Chanyeol. "Tapi karena kau ternyata belum tidur, maukah kau membantuku?"

Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat. "Apa?"

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu dan karena aku sudah tiba di London kurasa aku tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini kalau aku belum melihatmu," kata Chanyeol. "Maukah kau melihat keluar jendela?"

Apa? Baekhyun mengerjap kaget sementara jantungnya mulai berdebar semakin keras dan cepat. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, ia melompat ke jendela kamar tidurnya dan menyibakkan tirai. Benar saja. Park Chanyeol sedang berdiri di bawah tiang lampu di seberang jalan di depan gedung flat Baekhyun. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang ponsel terangkat menyapa Baekhyun. Wajahnya yang terdongak ke arah Baekhyun terlihat agak pucat dan lelah, namun senyum yang sangat disukai Baekhyun itu tetap tersungging di bibirnya.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun merasa hatinya membuncah dan ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Atau kau bisa turun sebentar dan membiarkanku melihatmu dari dekat," tambah Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun tidak ragu sedetik pun. "Tunggu di sana," katanya, lalu berbalik, melesat keluar dari kamarnya, keluar dari pintu flat dan berlari menuruni tangga. Kurang dari tiga puluh detik kemudian ia sudah menginjak trotoar di depan gedung flatnya. Ia harus mencegah dirinya berlari menyeberangi jalan dan memeluk Chanyeol. Tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari wajah Chanyeol, Baekhyun memaksa dirinya berjalan dengan tenang menyeberangi jalan yang sudah sepi dan berhenti di depan Chanyeol.

"Cepat sekali," komentar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum ke dalam mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Yah, semakin cepat aku turun ke sini dan menemuimu, semakin cepat kau bisa pulang dan membiarkan aku tidur."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Lalu ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Baekhyun. "Benarkah?"

Mata Baekhyun melebar, napasnya tercekat, jantungnya berdebar begitu keras sampai rasanya hampir melompat keluar dari dadanya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa bergerak. Tidak bisa berbicara. Tidak bisa bernapas. Mata Chanyeol yang gelap seolah-olah menghipnotisnya. Tangan Chanyeol terasa hangat di pipi Baekhyun yang dingin. Kehangatan tangan itu mulai meresap di kulit Baekhyun dan menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Sama seperti waktu itu di flat Chanyeol.

Perlahan-lahan tangan Chanyeol bergerak merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan menariknya mendekat. Dan sebelum Baekhyun bisa bereaksi, kedua lengan Chanyeol sudah melingkari tubuhnya, menyelubunginya dengan kehangatan. Baekhyun mengerjap kaget. Kaget karena Chanyeol memeluknya. Kaget karena ia membiarkan Chanyeol melakukannya. Kaget karena rasa aman yang dirasakannya dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Ah, senang sekali melihatmu lagi," gumam Chanyeol di pelipis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun mengembuskan napas yang ditahannya sejak tadi, seiring dengan ketegangan yang menguap dari tubuhnya. Ia menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Chanyeol dan memejamkan mata. Ia bisa merasakan debar jantung Chanyeol, dan entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya merasakan kedamaian yang belum pernah dirasakannya selama ini.

Lalu suara Chanyeol yang rendah kembali terdengar dari balik kabut kedamaian yang menyelimutinya dengan nyaman. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan besok?"

Sulit rasanya berpikir tentang besok ketika saat ini ia sedang berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol, tetapi Baekhyun berhasil memaksa otaknya bekerja. "Besok pagi aku harus pergi menemui agenku."

"Setelah itu?"

"Bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri pertunjukan perdana Julie."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak perlu menghabiskan seharian mempersiapkan diri." Ia melepaskan pelukannya, kedua tangannya memegang bahu Baekhyun, lalu ia mengamati Baekhyun dari kepala sampai ke kaki, lalu kembali ke wajah Baekhyun. "Menurutku kau sudah sempurna."

Wajah Baekhyun pun memanas. Ia yakin wajahnya terlihat merah, bahkan di bawah sinar lampu jalan yang remang-remang.

"Setelah kau menemui agenmu, dan sebelum kita menghadiri pertunjukan Julie, bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku menghabiskan hari liburku?"

Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun menolak sementara Chanyeol tersenyum padanya seperti itu. Dan saat itulah ia menyadari sesuatu, sesuatu yang sudah tersembunyi rapi di dalam hatinya sejak lama, namun kali ini perasaan itu begitu kuat sampai tidak mungkin diabaikan lagi.

Sepertinya ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol.

Oh, dear...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **So sweet bangeeeettttt**

 **Pendek banget ya? Maapkeun -/\\-**

 **Chapter depan aku bakalan update dua chapter sekaligus deh. Janji ^^v**

 **Oiya. Ada yang tau novel Indonesia yang judulnya Lelaki Terindah? Aku tertarik sama ceritanya. Pengen banget nge-remake itu ke versi ChanBaek. Tapi susaaaaahhhh banget cari novel nya. Di google juga nggak ada. Mau download pdf nya juga susah** **tapi ya udahlah ya, kita cari novel lain aja buat di remake. Ada yang mau request? Hahaa yang ini aja belum kelar -_-**

 **Dan jujur ya, aku juga belum pernah baca Spring In London ini. Aku kehabisan ide buat ff aku yang A Little Braver, jadi iseng cari novel buat di remake. Dan ketemu lah SIL ini ^^ Aku bener-bener nggak tau sama ceritanya. Jadi sambil ngedit, sekalian sambil baca :v So, aku nggak tau sama masa lalu Naomi a.k.a Baekhyun, aku nggak tau kapan ChanBaek jadian, aku juga nggak tau endingnya gimana :'D**

 **Kita impas kan? Pembaca penasaran, Author juga penasaran :v**

 **Maafkan untuk typo. Dan terima kasih udah mampir :***


	16. Chapter 16

**Spring In London**

Remake dari Novel Ilana Tan

 **Byun Baekhyun . Park Chanyeol**

And others

Romance . Drama

 **GS!**

T

Chapter 15

.

.

KEESOKAN harinya ketika Baekhyun keluar dari kantor agennya, ia melihat Chanyeol sudah duduk menunggunya di atas sepeda motor besar berwarna perak. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil mengulurkan helm kepadanya. "Ini sepeda motor Hyung. Dia meminjamkannya kepadaku hari ini. Ayo, naiklah."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan sepeda motor itu bergantian. "Kau harus tahu bahwa ini pertama kalinya aku naik sepeda motor," katanya ragu.

Chanyeol mengenakan helmnya sendiri. "Benarkah? Kau sudah banyak mendapat pengalaman baru bersamaku, bukan?" tanya Chanyeol ringan. "Dan hari ini kita akan mencari pengalaman baru lagi. Ayo, naiklah. Kau percaya padaku, bukan?"

Baekhyun menatapnya sesaat, lalu perlahan-lahan keraguan memudar dari matanya dan ia tersenyum. "Baiklah."

Seperti yang dijanjikan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendapat berbagai pengalaman baru hari itu. Selama tiga tahun tinggal di London, hari itu Baekhyun naik sampan di Regent's Park untuk pertama kalinya, menyaksikan pergantian pengawal kerajaan di Buckingham Palace untuk pertama kalinya, dan naik London Eye untuk pertama kalinya. Lalu mereka makan dan berjalan-jalan di Leicester Square, daerah yang menjadi wilayah pejalan kaki dan pusat hiburan di West End tempat berbagai jenis seniman jalanan bersaing berebut perhatian.

Waktu memang berlalu dengan cepat ketika kau sedang bersenang-senang. Itulah yang dirasakan Baekhyun. Ia menyadari bahwa menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol adalah saat-saat paling menyenangkan baginya. Bersama Chanyeol, ia mendapati dirinya sering tertawa, selalu mengalami hal-hal baru yang menyenangkan, dan bisa berbicara bebas. Bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun bisa menikmati semua hal yang tidak bisa dinikmatinya sebelum ini, melihat semua hal yang tidak akan bisa dirasakannya seumur hidupnya. Dan bersama Chanyeol, ia bisa melupakan masa lalu dan masa depan, walaupun hanya sejenak, dan hanya menikmati masa sekarang.

Namun Baekhyun selalu tahu bahwa masa lalu akan kembali menghantuinya. Dan kali ini ia tidak akan bisa mengelak lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertunjukan Julie sukses besar. Semua tiket terjual habis, semua kursi terisi dan respons penonton sangat bagus. Penampilan Julie sendiri sangat memukau. Baekhyun yakin temannya akan mendapat banyak tawaran bagus setelah pertunjukan ini.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Julie seperti itu. Dia benar-benar hebat, bukan?" kata Nami kepada Baekhyun di akhir pertunjukan.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun bertemu lagi dengan Nami setelah Nami menjawab ponsel Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu. Nami sama sekali tidak mengungkit-ungkit kejadian itu, jadi Baekhyun juga tidak pernah bertanya. Nami masih bersikap ceria seperti biasa, dan masih berusaha mendekati Chanyeol setiap ada kesempatan.

Untuk merayakan kesuksesan Julie, setelah pertunjukan berakhir Sehun mengadakan pesta kejutan di restoran tempatnya bekerja. Dan berhubung yang mengadakan pesta adalah Oh Sehun, salah satu koki paling terkenal di Inggris, semua tamu yang hadir di pesta itu adalah orang-orang penting dalam dunia seni dan pertunjukan.

Sehun dan Julie adalah orang-orang yang tidak pernah merasa resah berada di tengah banyak orang, berlawanan dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak menyukai pesta. Bahkan bisa dibilang ia benci pesta. Tentu saja sebagai model ia harus menghadiri berbagai jenis pesta, baik pesta pribadi yang sopan maupun pesta yang berisik dan gila-gilaan. Namun Baekhyun tidak pernah tinggal lebih lama dari setengah jam di setiap pesta itu, karena pada setengah jam pertama semua orang masih bersikap sopan dan suasana pesta masih beradab. Tetapi segalanya akan berubah setelah orang-orang menegak minuman keras yang tak pernah berhenti disajikan. Dan Baekhyun selalu menghindari saat itu.

Tetapi malam ini ia melanggar peraturannya sendiri. Ia sudah bertahan di pesta ini selama hampir dua jam, dan itu karena ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Julie. Julie adalah bintang pesta malam ini dan ia sangat gembira. Baekhyun tidak mungkin meninggalkan pesta yang diadakan untuk merayakan keberhasilan teman baiknya itu begitu saja. Kalau ia melakukannya, ia akan merasa seperti orang yang tidak berperasaan.

Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya dan sedang berbicara dengan salah seorang tamu pesta. Baekhyun tidak meminta Chanyeol menemaninya, tetapi sepertinya Chanyeol menyadari kegelisahan Baekhyun di tengah-tengah orang banyak, karena laki-laki ini tidak pernah meninggalkan sisinya sepanjang malam itu.

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memandang berkeliling. Alunan musik dan suara orang-orang yang mengobrol mulai membuatnya pusing. Ia mulai merasa sesak napas. Ia harus pergi dari sini. Julie dan Sehun pasti akan mengerti kalau Baekhyun pulang lebih dulu.

"Ada apa?"

Mendengar suara Chanyeol, Baekhyun menoleh dan memaksakan seulas senyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya..." Baekhyun terlihat ragu. Ia memandang berkeliling lagi, dan kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Apakah menurutmu aku boleh pulang lebih duluan?"

Chanyeol memiringkan kepala sedikit, masih tetap menatap Baekhyun. Lalu ia tersenyum ringan. "Tentu saja. Kita akan pamit pada Sehun dan Julie, lalu aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wajah Baekhyun terlihat agak pucat. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun tidak nyaman berada di tengah-tengah pesta yang ramai seperti ini dan ia bisa merasakan ketegangan yang memancar dari diri gadis itu. Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Tentu saja. Kita akan pamit pada Sehun dan Julie, lalu aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kelegaan pun terlihat jelas di wajah Baekhyun.

Ketika mereka hendak beranjak pergi, seseorang berseru memanggil Chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat seorang pria jangkung dalam balutan jas mahal sedang berjalan menerobos kerumunan ke arahnya. "Oh, Dong-Min Hyung?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri, heran melihat salah seorang temannya dari Korea di sini.

Baekhyun menyentuh lengannya dan berkata, "Biar aku saja yang pergi mencari Sehun dan Julie."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu di sini."

Setelah melihat sosok Baekhyun menghilang di antara kerumunan orang-orang. Chanyeol kembali menoleh ke arah Kim Dong-Min yang menghampirinya sambil memegang segelas sampanye dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hyung, apa kabar?" sapa Chanyeol ketika Kim Dong-Min sudah berdiri di hadapannya. "Ini benar-benar kejutan. Kapan Hyung di London?"

Sebenarnya Chanyeol dan Kim Dong-Min tidak bisa disebut teman. Chanyeol hanya mengenalnya sebagai salah seorang teman dekat almarhum kakak laki-lakinya, Park Seung-Ho, dan orang yang dulu pernah berniat mendekati kakak perempuannya, Park Yura.

"Chanyeol, aku sudah mendengar bahwa kau ada di London, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bisa kebetulan bertemu denganmu di pesta ini," kata Kim Dong- Min sambil tersenyum lebar dan menjabat tangan Chanyeol. Dari dekat wajahnya yang tampan terlihat agak merah. "Aku tiba di London tiga hari yang lalu. Urusan pekerjaan. Dan karena besok aku harus kembali ke Seoul, temanku mengajakku ke sini. Pesta yang hebat, bukan? Orang-orang terkenal dan wanita-wanita cantik. Ini baru namanya pesta." Matanya dilayangkan ke seluruh ruangan dan senyumnya semakin lebar.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis tanpa berkomentar. Ternyata Kim Dong-Min masih sama seperti dulu. Penggemar pesta dan wanita. Diam-diam Chanyeol bersyukur Kim Dong-Min tidak berhasil menarik perhatian Yura bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Chanyeol tidak mau membayangkan kakak perempuannya menikah dengan pria seperti ini.

Dong-Min kembali menatap Chanyeol dan matanya berkilat-kilat penuh arti. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalau tidak salah tadi aku melihatmu berbicara dengan seorang wanita cantik," katanya. "Kalau tidak salah, wanita itu Baekhyun Ishida, bukan? Model terkenal dari Jepang itu?"

Mata Chanyeol agak menyipit. Ada sesuatu dalam nada suara Dong-Min yang tidak disukainya. "Ya," gumamnya datar, "itu memang dia."

Dong-Min meneguk sampanyenya dan terkekeh. "Wah, tidak kuduga ternyata seleramu sama dengan kakakmu."

Chanyeol baru hendak membuka mulut untuk bertanya apa maksud Dong-Min ketika seseorang menyentuh lengannya. Ia menoleh dan langsung bertatapan dengan Nami.

"Chanyeol, maaf, boleh bicara sebentar?" tanya Nami. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Dong-Min dan tersenyum manis. "Kuharap Anda tidak keberatan."

Sebelum Chanyeol menjawab, Dong-Min sudah menyela cepat, "Tentu saja tidak. Tadi aku melihat seseorang yang kukenal di sana, jadi kurasa aku harus pergi dan berbicara dengannya." Ia mengangkat bahu dan menyunggingkan senyum miring kepada Nami, lalu menatap Chanyeol. "Oke, Chanyeol, kita akan bicara lagi nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di mana Julie dan Sehun? Baekhyun tidak melihat mereka di mana-mana. Ia harus pulang sekarang dan ia harus memberitahu Sehun atau Julie sehingga kedua temannya itu tidak mengkhawatirkannya kalau mereka tiba-tiba menyadari Baekhyun sudah tidak ada.

Baekhyun mengembuskan napas dengan keras. Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir, dalam suasana seperti ini, kemungkinan besar Sehun dan Julie bahkan tidak memikirkannya. Semua orang terlihat sedang bersenang-senang. Semua orang, kecuali Baekhyun sendiri.

Ia memijat pelipisnya sejenak. Tidak bisa, ia harus keluar sekarang. Ia akan mencoba menelepon Sehun dalam perjalanan pulang nanti. Sebaiknya ia kembali ke tempat Chanyeol. Ia berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke tempat ia meninggalkan Chanyeol bersama temannya tadi. Tetapi apa yang dilihat Baekhyun sedetik kemudian membuat langkahnya mendadak terhenti.

Chanyeol memang masih berdiri di sana, namun kini ia tidak lagi sedang berbicara dengan temannya. Kini yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Nami. Chanyeol berdiri memunggunginya, jadi Baekhyun hanya bisa melihat wajah Nami yang tersenyum lebar kepada Chanyeol. Lalu Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Nami tertawa. Dan itu bukan pemandangan yang menyenangkan.

"Baekhyun, kenapa berdiri di sini seperti orang bingung?" tanya Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul di sampingnya.

Baekhyun tersentak dan menoleh. "Oh, Sehun. Tidak apa-apa."

Sehun segera melihat penyebabnya. Ia tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan bertanya, "Kau mau aku menyeret Nami menjauh dari Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Sehun. Kebetulan kau ada di sini."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin pulang lebih dulu. Tolong sampaikan juga kepada Julie."

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka pesta-pesta seperti ini, Sehun."

Sehun berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata, "Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar di sini. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak usah," Baekhyun cepat-cepat menyela. "Kau tuan rumah di sini. Mana mungkin tuan rumah meninggalkan tamu-tamunya begitu saja? Lagi pula, tadi Chanyeol bilang dia yang akan mengantarku pulang." Ia kembali melirik Chanyeol. "Tetapi karena sekarang sepertinya dia sedang sibuk, aku akan pulang sendiri saja."

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku bisa kembali lagi ke sini setelah mengantarmu," katanya. "Tunggu di sini. Aku akan memberitahu Julie dan setelah itu kita bisa pulang."

Baekhyun mendesah pasrah ketika Sehun berbalik pergi. Tetapi ia juga tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi di sini. Kenapa ia harus merepotkan Sehun dan merusak malam Julie? Kenapa pula ia harus menunggu Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang? Ia bisa pulang sendiri. Sambil menarik napas, Baekhyun pun berbalik dan berjalan ke arah tempat penitipan jaket.

Namun tempat itu kosong. Di mana penjaganya? Baekhyun berdiri sebentar di meja penjaga sambil menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, mencari si penjaga tempat penitipan yang sepertinya juga ikut berpesta. Setelah beberapa menit berdiri di sana dan si penjaga belum kembali, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk masuk dan mencari jaketnya sendiri.

Sementara mencari jaketnya, bayangan Chanyeol dan Nami bersama kembali tebersit dalam otaknya. Baekhyun cepat-cepat menggeleng untuk menyingkirkan pikiran itu. Mereka hanya mengobrol biasa. Kenapa ia harus kesal melihat Chanyeol mengobrol dengan wanita lain? Yah... sebenarnya ia tidak kesal hanya gara-gara Chanyeol mengobrol dengan Nami, tetapi kesadaran bahwa Nami sedang berusaha merayu Chanyeol dan cara Nami tersenyum pada Chanyeol-lah yang membuat Baekhyun kesal.

Kekesalan yang tiba-tiba muncul kembali membuat Baekhyun menarik jaketnya dengan kasar dari gantungan. Ia harus keluar dari sini, pikirnya untuk yang ketujuh belas kalinya malam ini. Udara malam akan menjernihkan pikirannya. Tetapi ketika ia keluar dari bilik penyimpanan jaket, ia melihat seorang pria berwajah Asia berdiri di depan bilik. Baekhyun langsung membeku di tempat, berharap bumi menelannya, berharap ia bisa menguap begitu saja, berharap pria itu tidak melihatnya. Tetapi tentu saja harapannya tidak terkabul.

"Ah, rupanya kau ada di sini," kata pria itu sambil tersenyum miring. "Kau Baekhyun, bukan? Aku masih ingat padamu."

Jantung Baekhyun mulai mengentak-entak dadanya, ia tidak bisa bernapas, ia tidak bisa bersuara. Kepanikan mulai menjalari dirinya dengan kecepatan penuh. Dengan tangan terkepal, ia memaksa dirinya membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa bersuara. Hanya satu hal yang terpikirkan olehnya. Pergi. Secepatnya.

"Wow, wow, tunggu sebentar," kata pria itu sambil menahan lengan Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun berusaha berjalan melewatinya.

Baekhyun terkesiap keras dan menyentakkan tangannya secepat kilat. Pria itu menyipitkan mata menatap Baekhyun. "Masih galak seperti dulu," gumamnya pelan.

Baekhyun terbelalak kaget. Kata-kata itu dan napas pria itu yang berbau alcohol membuat sekujur tubuh Baekhyun merinding. Apa maksudnya? Apakah ia pernah bertemu dengan—Ya, Tuhan! Tubuh Baekhyun mulai gemetar sementara ia merasa dirinya meluncur kembali ke masa lalu. Ke hari itu, tiga tahun yang lalu. Hari saat ia merasakan ketakutan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Hari yang menghancurkan seluruh hidupnya. Hari saat ia untuk pertama kalinya berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mengingatku, aku bisa maklum," pria itu melanjutkan sambil menyunggingkan senyum miringnya. "Kau tentu lebih mengenal Park Seung-Ho."

Nama itu membuat napas Baekhyun tercekat dan ketakutan besar yang pernah dirasakannya satu kali itu pun kembali melandanya.

"Kau masih ingat padanya, bukan?" desak pria itu sambil maju selangkah. "Bagaimanapun juga kalian pernah bersenang-senang."

Baekhyun mundur selangkah, namun ia sadar jalannya terhalang dan ia mundur kembali ke bilik penyimpanan jaket. Ketakutannya kini mulai lepas kendali. Matanya terbelalak liar menatap pria yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Pria itu mendesah berat, namun matanya tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Apakah kau tahu Seung-Ho sudah meninggal? Ah, tentu saja kau tahu. Karena sekarang kau beralih kepada adiknya." Ia maju selangkah lagi.

Baekhyun mundur lagi, semakin jauh ke dalam bilik yang penuh jaket dan remang-remang. "Kau tahu," lanjut pria itu dengan nada melamun. "Kalau kupikir-pikir, kurasa Seung-Ho tidak akan keberatan kalau kau menemaniku sebentar."

Pria itu mengulurkan tangan menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dan Baekhyun otomatis menepis tangannya dan mundur selangkah lagi. "Tidak," kata Baekhyun dengan suara tercekat dan gemetar. Ia menatap pria yang kini menghalangi jalan keluar itu dengan panik. "Biarkan aku lewat."

Baekhyun berusaha berjalan melewatinya, namun pria itu tiba-tiba mencengkeram bahu Baekhyun dan mendorongnya ke dalam bilik penyimpanan jaket. Baekhyun mendengar jeritan keras ketika ia jatuh tersungkur di lantai, lalu menyadari bahwa itu adalah suaranya sendiri.

"Kalau kau bisa menemani Seung-Ho dan adiknya, kau tentu juga bisa menemaniku. Sebutkan hargamu."

Baekhyun mendengar pria itu berbicara dengan nada malas yang ditarik-tarik. Baekhyun mendongak dan melihat pria itu sudah masuk ke bilik sempit tersebut dan menutup jalan keluar. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar dan perasaan ngeri membuat sekujur tubuhnya lumpuh. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain menatap pria itu dengan mata terbelalak ketakutan. Ia sudah bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah merasakan ketakutan seperti ini lagi. Ia sudah bersumpah...

Ia harus menjerit. Ia harus menjerit minta tolong. Kenapa suaranya tidak mau keluar? Sebelum Baekhyun sempat berpikir, pria itu mulai menarik jaket Baekhyun dengan kasar. Baekhyun memekik dan berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi tangan pria itu langsung membekap mulutnya dan menahannya di lantai. Otak dan pandangan Baekhyun berubah gelap. Ia terus menjerit walaupun mulutnya dibekap dengan kasar.

Ia terus meronta, mencakar, dan menendang dengan membabi buta walaupun sepertinya hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh. Lalu tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendengar suara keras, sedetik kemudian tangan yang mencengkeram wajahnya itu terlepas dan pria itu tiba-tiba tersungkur di sampingnya. Masih diliputi kengerian dan tidak menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Baekhyun cepat-cepat melangkak menjauh dan meringkuk di sudut, berusaha memperbaiki pakaiannya yang berantakan dengan tangan yang gemetar hebat sambil terisak keras di luar kendali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Chanyeol tidak bisa menemukan Baekhyun di ruang pesta, ia memutuskan untuk mencari ke tempat penitipan jaket, melihat apakah Baekhyun sudah pulang atau belum. Tetapi tidak ada orang yang terlihat di sana. Ia hampir saja berbalik pergi kalau bukan karena mendengar suara aneh di dalam bilik penyimpanan jaket. Ketika ia masuk untuk memeriksa, tidak ada satu hal pun di dunia yang bisa mempersiapkannya menyaksikan apa yang sedang terjadi. Kim Dong-Min sedang menahan Baekhyun di lantai sambil berusaha merobek pakaiannya.

Dalam sekejap darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh Chanyeol seolah-olah membeku. Tanpa berpikir lagi, ia mencengkeram kerah kemeja Dong-Min, menariknya berdiri dengan satu sentakan keras, lalu meninju wajahnya. Begitu Dong-Min tersungkur di lantai, Chanyeol langsung menariknya berdiri lagi dan mendorongnya dengan kasar ke dinding, lengannya yang kuat menjepit leher Dong-Min.

Saat itu Chanyeol benar-benar kalap, tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Yang dirasakannya hanyalah amarah yang begitu besar yang belum pernah dirasakannya sebelum ini. Amarah hebat yang membuatnya ingin menuntut darah. Membuatnya sanggup membunuh siapa pun yang menyakiti Baekhyun.

Dong-Min mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol, berusaha melepaskan lengan Chanyeol dari lehernya. "Cha... Chanyeol," rintihnya dengan suara tercekik.

Tepat pada saat itu Sehun menyerbu masuk ke bilik penyimpanan jaket dan terkesiap keras melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. "Chanyeol!" serunya kaget. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Mengabaikan Sehun, Chanyeol tetap menatap wajah Kim Dong-Min lekat-lekat. "Aku akan membunuhmu," gumam Chanyeol dengan suara yang sangat rendah, sangat dingin, dan sangat serius. Keheningan yang menyusul terasa sangat mencekam sementara Kim Dong-Min menatap Chanyeol dengan mata terbelalak dan wajah merah padam karena sesak napas.

Sehun bergegas menghampiri Chanyeol dan berusaha menghentikannya. "Chanyeol... Chanyeol, dia tidak bisa bernapas."

Chanyeol tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia mendengar suara Sehun. Matanya yang gelap dan menusuk sama sekali tidak beralih dari wajah Kim Dong- Min. "Kalau kau berani menyentuhnya sekali lagi... Kalau kau berani mencoba menyentuhnya sekali lagi," lanjutnya dengan nada dingin dan mengancam yang sama, "percayalah padaku, aku akan membunuhmu."

Chanyeol pasti akan mencekik Kim Dong-Min sampai kehabisan napas di sana kalau Sehun tidak menyela. "Chanyeol, sebaiknya kau melihat keadaan Baekhyun."

Nama Baekhyun berhasil menyadarkan Chanyeol. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia melepaskan Dong-Min, menatap pria itu jatuh lemas ke lantai seperti onggokan lembek dan terbatuk-batuk. Sehun bergegas menariknya berdiri dan mendorongnya keluar dari bilik itu. Chanyeol yakin Sehun juga akan langsung melempar Kim Dong- Min ke jalan.

Setelah Sehun membawa Dong-Min keluar dari pandangannya. Chanyeol berbalik dan jantungnya serasa ditikam ketika ia melihat sosok Baekhyun yang meringkuk di sudut dengan tubuh gemetar sambil terisak. Chanyeol harus menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Sebagian kecil otaknya yang masih berfungsi memberitahunya bahwa Baekhyun pasti sangat ketakutan saat ini dan Chanyeol tidak boleh menambah ketakutannya.

Chanyeol berlutut di depan Baekhyun, lalu mengulurkan tangan ke wajahnya. Tetapi Baekhyun terkesiap keras dan menempelkan diri ke dinding. "Ini aku," bisik Chanyeol. "Baekhyun, ini aku. Chanyeol."

Mata besar itu menatapnya dengan ketakutan nyata, ketakutan yang membuat dada Chanyeol terasa sangat sakit. Baekhyun tidak mengenalinya. Baekhyun mengira Chanyeol akan menyakitinya seperti Kim Dong-Min.

"Tidak apa-apa," bisik Chanyeol lagi. Suaranya terdengar serak karena berbagai emosi yang mencekat tenggorokannya. "Kau sudah aman. Aku berjanji."

Baekhyun masih tidak bersuara dan tubuhnya jelas-jelas masih gemetar, tetapi tatapannya yang liar mulai berubah. Ia mengerjap satu kali, dua kali, lalu Chanyeol melihat kesadaran perlahan-lahan meresap ke dalam mata itu. Baekhyun sudah mengenalinya.

Chanyeol beringsut duduk di samping Baekhyun, lalu merangkulnya. Tubuh Baekhyun terasa kaku, namun Chanyeol tetap mendekatnya. Sekejap kemudian tangis Baekhyun pun pecah. Ia bersandar di pundak Chanyeol dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Chanyeol telah melakukan satu kesalahan malam ini. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun sendirian di tengah banyak orang. Seharusnya ia tetap bersama Baekhyun. Kalau ia tetap bersama Baekhyun, gadis itu pasti tidak akan mengalami kejadian mengerikan ini. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya sendiri kalau Baekhyun sampai terluka. Ia tidak akan sanggup menanggungnya. Ia yakin ia bisa gila.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," Chanyeol bergumam lirih kepada Baekhyun yang masih menangis. Ia mempererat pelukan dan menyandarkan pipinya di puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Dia tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Aku berjanji."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 16

BAEKHYUN sudah lebih tenang ketika mereka masuk taksi. Wajahnya masih pucat pasi, tubuhnya masih gemetar, namun ia sudah berhenti menangis. Ia sama sekali tidak bersuara selama perjalanan pulang, tetapi ia tidak menarik diri dari pelukan Chanyeol. Jadi Chanyeol tidak memaksanya bicara, hanya terus merangkulnya.

Ketika mereka sudah masuk ke dalam flat Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyalakan lampu dan menuntun Baekhyun ke sofa di ruang duduk. "Tunggu sebentar di sini. Aku akan membuatkan teh untukmu."

Baekhyun tersentak dan mendongak menatap Chanyeol, seolah-olah baru ingat bahwa Chanyeol ada di sana bersamanya. Lalu ia mengangguk kecil, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol dan duduk di sofa. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan menggigil. Matanya yang sembap memandang ke sekeliling flatnya dengan waswas, seakan takut ada pria tak dikenal yang akan melompat keluar dan menyerangnya lagi.

Melihat sikap Baekhyun yang seperti kelinci ketakutan itu membuat hati Chanyeol serasa ditusuk-tusuk. Chanyeol berbalik dan pergi ke dapur. Di sana ia berhenti melangkah dan menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil berkacak pinggang. Sialan, ia sangat kacau. Amarah dan perasaan tak berdaya bercampur aduk dalam dirinya. Ia harus menuntut penjelasan dari Kim Dong-Min, walaupun saat ini Chanyeol hanya ingin menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Bayangan mengerikan dari apa yang dilihatnya pertama kali di bilik penyimpanan jaket tadi membuat gelombang amarah kembali menerjang diri Chanyeol. Chanyeol memejamkan mata dan berusaha mengatur napas. Ia ingin meninju sesuatu. Apa saja. Tetapi tidak mungkin di sini. Baekhyun ada di ruang duduk dan Chanyeol tidak mungkin menimbulkan kehebohan di sini sementara gadis itu masih ketakutan.

Dengan susah payah Chanyeol memaksa dirinya bergerak dan beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali ke ruang duduk dengan membawa secangkir teh panas untuk Baekhyun. Ia duduk di samping Baekhyun dan mengamati gadis itu menyesap tehnya dengan pelan. Chanyeol memperhatikan tangan Baekhyun sudah tidak terlalu gemetar, namun ketakutan masih jelas terlihat di dalam matanya.

Kalau saja ada cara untuk memutar kembali waktu, Chanyeol akan melakukannya tanpa ragu. Apa pun risikonya, apa pun yang harus dikorbankannya, walaupun apabila itu berarti ia harus menyerahkan jiwanya sendiri, Chanyeol pasti akan melakukannya. Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk menghapus sinar ketakutan dari mata hitam Baekhyun, menjauhkannya dari rasa sakit, melindunginya supaya tidak terluka. Ia bersedia melakukan apa saja. Demi Baekhyun.

Tetapi kenyataannya semua sudah terjadi dan Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk mengubah kenyataan. Itulah yang membuatnya tertekan dan frustrasi. Ia merasa ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk Baekhyun. Seumur hidupnya belum pernah ia merasa tak berdaya seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Chanyeol lirih, memecah keheningan dalam flat itu. Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya. Kebingungan berkelebat dalam matanya. "Aku tahu benar kau tidak pernah nyaman berada di tempat ramai," lanjut Chanyeol dengan suara serak. "Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu sendiri. Maafkan aku."

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, lalu ia mengerjap, memalingkan wajah dan menunduk menatap kedua tangannya yang menggenggam cangkir teh. Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun membuka suara, "Kau tidak bersalah."

Chanyeol menghela napas dengan berat. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan dan ia mengernyit samar. "Pria yang tadi itu," katanya ragu. "Dia... Sebenarnya aku mengenalnya."

Baekhyun tetap menunduk tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Dia teman almarhum kakakku," lanjut Chanyeol dengan suara datar dan pelan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berani... berani melakukan hal seperti itu. Kurasa dia mabuk."

"Itu bukan alasan."

Chanyeol menoleh mendengar nada tajam dalam suara Baekhyun, lalu ia mengangguk. "Kau benar. Itu bukan alasan."

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan tetap duduk kaku di samping Chanyeol, tidak bersuara. Namun Chanyeol melihat tangan Baekhyun mulai gemetar lagi. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam sebelah tangan Baekhyun. Tangan itu terasa dingin, namun Baekhyun tidak menarik kembali tangannya. Ia membutuhkan kehangatan yang diberikan Chanyeol, kalau tidak ia akan mulai menggigil.

Saat itu Chanyeol teringat pada pembicaraannya dengan Kim Dong-Min di pesta tadi. Apa kata Dong-Min waktu itu? _Tidak kuduga ternyata selera kedua kakak-beradik ini sama_. Itulah yang dikatakan Dong-Min setelah melihat Chanyeol berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak sempat bertanya kepada Dong-Min, tetapi sepertinya Dong- Min mengenal Baekhyun. Mungkinkah?

Alis Chanyeol berkerut samar dan ia menatap Baekhyun. Apakah mungkin hal itu ada hubungannya dengan apa yang terjadi di bilik penitipan jaket itu? Ia harus tahu. "Baekhyun," panggilnya pelan. "Apakah kau mengenal pria tadi itu?"

Napas Baekhyun tercekat di tenggorokan dan tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Chanyeol berubah kaku. Ia sama sekali tidak memandang Chanyeol, namun wajahnya terlihat resah dan bibirnya mulai bergetar. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Baekhyun memang mengenal Kim Dong-Min.

"Apakah kau juga mengenal almarhum kakakku?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Kali ini Baekhyun tersentak berdiri. "Ku-kurasa... kurasa aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang," katanya agak tergagap, sama sekali tidak memandang ke arah Chanyeol. Tubuhnya terlihat tegang dan wajahnya mengernyit seolah-olah kesakitan.

"Baekhyun..."

"Julie dan Sehun akan segera pulang, jadi kau tidak perlu menemaniku di sini," sela Baekhyun. Kemudian ia berbalik menatap Chanyeol. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh."

Chanyeol sangat bingung. Banyak pertanyaan berseliweran dalam benaknya. Kenapa Baekhyun mengelak dari pertanyaannya? Apakah Baekhyun mengenal almarhum kakaknya? Kalau memang begitu, kenapa Baekhyun tidak pernah berkata apa-apa pada Chanyeol? Ada hubungan apa antara kakaknya dan Baekhyun? Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. Suaranya terdengar frustrasi. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sejenak. Lalu ia menghela napas dalam-dalam dan bergumam, "Tidak, Chanyeol. Aku tidak bisa." Suara Baekhyun terdengar begitu sedih dan pasrah sampai dada Chanyeol kembali terasa seakan dicabik-cabik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol, sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Sebutir air mata jatuh dari mata Baekhyun dan bergulir di pipinya. "Tidak akan ada gunanya," gumamnya pelan. "Masa lalu tidak akan berubah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sesuai janji, ini dua chapter sekaligus ^^

Udah bisa nebak belom masa lalunya Baekhyun? ^^

Maaf untuk typo. Selalu terima kasih untuk respon kalian :*


	17. Chapter 17

**Spring In London**

Remake dari Novel Ilana Tan

 **Byun Baekhyun . Park Chanyeol**

And others

Romance . Drama

 **GS!**

T

Chapter 17

.

.

KIM DONG-MIN membaringkan tubuhnya yang sakit ke ranjang di kamar hotelnya dan menyentuh pipi kirinya yang mulai bengkak. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa pulang ke Seoul besok dengan wajah amburadul seperti ini? Orang-orang pasti akan bertanya. Mereka pasti akan curiga. Apa yang harus dikatakannya pada mereka? Lagi pula apa yang merasuki Chanyeol malam ini? Dong-Min belum pernah melihat Chanyeol mengamuk seperti itu sebelumnya.

Bel pintu kamarnya berbunyi dan ia mengerang keras. "Oh, sialan. Apa lagi sekarang?" Dengan langkah berat ia berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya. Tubuhnya langsung membeku begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri di luar pintu. "Kau," gumamnya dengan nada waswas.

Park Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah marah dan kedua tangan dijejalkan ke saku celananya, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan tinju dengan membabi-buta ke arah Dong-Min.

"Kau... Apakah kau datang ke sini untuk menghajarku lagi?" tanya Dong-Min dengan suara yang diusahakan terdengar datar walaupun diam-diam ia menelan ludah.

Chanyeol menatapnya sejenak, lalu bergumam, "Tidak."

Dong-Min tidak percaya. Tatapan Chanyeol terlalu dingin bagi orang yang datang dengan maksud baik. Sebelah tangan Dong-Min masih menahan pintu, siap membanting pintu itu di depan wajah Chanyeol kalau pria itu melakukan gerakan mencurigakan. Saat itu Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat seperti pembunuh bayaran. Sialan, Dong-Min mengutuk dalam hati. Seharusnya ia tidak mendekati gadis model bernama Baekhyun Ishida itu.

Walaupun Seung-Ho dan Chanyeol memiliki sifat yang jauh berbeda, Dong-Min bisa melihat satu kemiripan di antara kakak-beradik itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak suka melihat apa yang menjadi milik mereka diganggu gugat. Oh ya, dan satu kemiripan lagi. Sepertinya, kakak-beradik itu juga memiliki selera yang sama dalam hal wanita.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku menginap di hotel ini?" tanya Dong-Min untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal-hal yang berbahaya.

"Aku bertanya," kata Chanyeol singkat. Bukan hanya tatapannya, nada suaranya pun terdengar dingin.

Dong-Min mulai berkeringat dingin. Ia bisa membayangkan Chanyeol menelepon semua hotel yang ada di London untuk mencari tahu tentang keberadaan dirinya. Kalau memang itu yang terjadi, masalah ini bisa sangat serius. Sialan... sialan...

"Tidak mengundangku masuk?‟ tanya Chanyeol.

Dong-Min menyadari Chanyeol sudah melepas sikap hormatnya. Chanyeol tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Hyung" seperti biasa. Berusaha tidak menunjukkan ketakutannya—bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol lebih muda darinya dan Dong-Min tidak mungkin menunjukkan bahwa ia sebenarnya takut pada adik temannya itu—Dong- Min mengangkat bahu dan melepaskan tangannya dari pintu.

Chanyeol melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu. Dong-Min berjalan menjauh, berusaha tidak berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol. Tapi ternyata Chanyeol juga tidak bermaksud mendekatinya.

"Jadi," kata Dong-Min lalu berdeham, "kalau kau ke sini bukan untuk menghajarku, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun," gumam Chanyeol rendah. Tatapannya yang tajam menusuk membuat nyali Dong-Min langsung ciut.

"Hubungan? Hubungan apa? Aku tidak menger..."

"Dan aku ingin tahu apa maksud kata-katamu padaku sewaktu pesta tadi."

Kali ini Dong-Min merasa dirinya bisa mengembuskan napas lega. Ah, jadi alasan Chanyeol ke sini memang bukan untuk menghajarnya. Chanyeol ingin tahu apa hubungan Baekhyun Ishida dengan almarhum kakaknya.

"Maksudmu ketika aku berkata bahwa kau dan kakakmu memiliki selera yang sama?" tanya Dong-Min  
menegaskan.

Mata Chanyeol menyipit. Tatapannya itu seakan ingin mencabik-cabik Dong-Min di tempat. "Ceritakan dari awal," katanya dengan nada rendah dan datar.

Dong-Min mendesah dan duduk di salah satu kursi di dekatnya sambil meringis kesakitan. Tulang-tulangnya terasa nyeri. "Ceritanya tidak panjang. Itu hanya hubungan semalam."

Ia langsung bisa melihat perubahan dalam diri Chanyeol. Tubuh Chanyeol berubah tegang dan ia bisa melihat otot rahang Chanyeol berkedut. Oh, sialan, batin Dong-Min. Sebaiknya ia mengatakan apa yang ingin didengar Chanyeol supaya laki-laki itu segera pergi dari sini.

"Seung-Ho pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu di pesta," tutur Dong-Min cepat. "Tiga tahun yang lalu. Di Jepang."

"Teruskan."

Dong-Min menelan ludah. "Aku dan kakakmu pergi ke Tokyo untuk membuat film dokumenter, bekerja sama dengan salah satu stasiun televisi di Jepang. Suatu hari kami diundang menghadiri pesta yang diadakan oleh salah seorang perancang busana yang baru saja menggelar fashion show di Tokyo. Gadis itu—model bernama Baekhyun itu—adalah model utamanya. Kakakmu langsung terpesona padanya sejak pertama kali melihatnya."

Chanyeol tidak berkomentar, hanya berdiri bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangan yang masih dijejalkan ke dalam saku celana panjangnya. Dong-Min memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang mulai berdenyut.

"Kakakmu berusaha mendekatinya, tapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak tertarik." Dong-Min mengeluarkan suara setengah mendengus, setengah terkekeh. "Bayangkan apa yang dirasakan oleh Park Seung-Ho yang tidak pernah gagal mendekati wanita, ketika ia ditolak oleh gadis yang menarik perhatiannya. Kakakmu kesal. Dan marah. Dan mulai menenggak bergelas-gelas sampanye. Dan suasana hatinya memburuk. Dia mulai marah-marah padaku tanpa alasan. Kau tentu tahu bagaimana sikap kakakmu kalau dia sedang kesal. Bahkan aku yang menjadi sahabat terdekatnya saja tidak berani mendekatinya kalau dia sedang begitu. Aku yakin gadis itu hanya berlagak jual mahal. Gadis seperti dia pasti sudah sering berhubungan dengan banyak orang. Bagaimanapun juga kakakmu pria yang tampan, pintar, dan sukses. Gadis mana yang mungkin menolaknya? Lalu kupikir kalau saja aku bisa memberi kakakmu sedikit kesempatan berdua dengan gadis itu, suasana hati kakakmu pasti akan langsung membaik."

Dong-Min mengangkat wajah dan menatap Chanyeol yang masih berdiri tak bergerak di tempatnya. Juga tidak berkomentar. Tetapi Dong-Min masih bisa merasakan aura dingin yang mencekam di udara.

"Saat itu aku benar-benar merasa ide itu sangat bagus. Aku tidak mau dipaksa menghadapi amukan kakakmu. Suasana hatinya bisa tetap buruk selama berhari-hari kalau sedang kesal, kau tahu itu," lanjut Dong-Min, mulai terdengar membela diri. "Kebetulan sekali pesta itu diadakan di hotel. Jadi aku memesan kamar, membawa gadis itu ke sana, menyuruh kakakmu menyusul ke sana..."

"Membawa gadis itu ke sana?" potong Chanyeol tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana caranya? Jangan katakan padaku dia dengan senang hati mengikutimu."

Dong-Min tertawa gugup. Tadinya ia bermaksud melewatkan detail kecil itu, tetapi sepertinya Chanyeol tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. "Eh, kalau soal itu... Kebetulan aku membawa... semacam... semacam... pil... yang kucampurkan ke dalam minuman gadis itu." Melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Chanyeol, Dong-Min buru-buru menambahkan, "Tapi katanya pil itu tidak berbahaya. Sungguh. Hanya membuat pusing sedikit. Supaya aku bisa membawanya ke kamar tanpa membuat keributan."

"Pusing sedikit?"

Butir-butir keringat mulai bermunculan di dahi Dong-Min. Sialan, kenapa Chanyeol membuatnya merasa terintimidasi? Anak itu lebih muda darinya. Sialan.

"Yah, mungkin aku salah mengukur takarannya. Gadis itu hampir tidak bisa berjalan. Lemas. Tapi aku berhasil membawanya ke kamar—aku sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya. Sungguh!—lalu aku menghubungi kakakmu."

"Dan kakakku datang?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Dong-Min sambil mengangkat bahu, heran mendengar Chanyeol menanyakan pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah sangat jelas. Suasana hening sejenak. Lalu ketika Chanyeol berbicara, suaranya terdengar aneh.

"Dan kau meninggalkan kakakku yang mabuk berat bersama gadis itu—gadis yang kau bius itu—di dalam kamar?"

Dong-Min ragu sejenak, lalu mengangguk kaku.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja hal yang pasti terjadi apabila seorang pria berduaan saja dengan seorang wanita di kamar hotel."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata dan berusaha mengatur napas. Sesuatu yang gelap dan asing mulai menjalari dirinya. Menyesakkannya. Ia merasa dirinya tenggelam dalam kegelapan yang dingin dan berputar-putar. Tidak bisa bernapas... Ia tidak bisa bernapas... Ini tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Kakaknya dan Baekhyun... Demi Tuhan, apa yang sudah dilakukan kakaknya pada Baekhyun? Kakaknya tidak mungkin...

"Kau bohong," kata Chanyeol dengan gigi mengertak.

Kim Dong-Min tersinggung. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengada-ada. Kakakmu sendiri meneleponku setelah dia selesai dengan gadis itu. Dan bisa kupastikan suasana hatinya jauh berubah, seperti yang sudah kuperkirakan. Dia sangat gembira. Katanya dia akan pergi dari hotel itu sebelum gadis tersebut benar-benar pulih kesadarannya. Katanya dia tidak ingin mendapat masalah."

"Tidak ingin mendapat masalah?"

Kim Dong-Min mengangkat bahu. "Kata kakakmu, gadis itu masih... eh, belum berpengalaman, jadi dia pasti akan menyulitkan kalau sudah benar-benar sadar. Maksudku, pasti akan ada banyak sekali air mata dan jeritan yang terlibat. Jadi dia lebih memilih pergi sebelum gadis itu mampu bangun. Tentu saja kakakmu bermaksud menghubunginya setelah beberapa hari, setelah gadis itu lebih tenang. Tapi seperti yang kau tahu, keesokan harinya kakakmu mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas sewaktu pulang dari acara minum-minum bersama rekan-rekan kerja kami di Jepang."

Chanyeol merasa sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa dan sangat berat. Seolah-olah ia tidak sanggup berdiri lagi. Ia harus mencengkeram lemari kecil di sampingnya. Ia tidak boleh jatuh di sini. Otaknya berputar kembali ke saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Baekhyun Ishida. Gadis itu pasti sudah tahu sejak awal bahwa Chanyeol adalah adik Park Seung-Ho, orang yang menyakitinya. Tidak heran pada awalnya Baekhyun selalu terlihat gugup dan resah di dekatnya. Tidak heran mata hitam besar itu selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan takut. Tidak heran gadis itu membenci Chanyeol. Tidak heran... tidak heran... Demi Tuhan, mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan kakaknya pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol heran gadis itu tidak langsung mencakarnya ketika pertama kali melihatnya.

Apa yang sudah dilakukan kakaknya? Astaga... Ya Tuhan...

"Kau boleh bertanya pada gadis itu kalau kau tidak percaya pada ceritaku," kata Dong-Min tiba-tiba. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengada-ada."

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya yang pucat. Matanya menatap Dong-Min dengan tajam. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar menahan amarah, menahan dorongan ingin membunuh. "Dan kau," katanya dengan nada rendah dan dingin, "setelah tahu apa yang telah dilakukan kakakku pada Baekhyun, kau masih ingin melakukan hal yang sama padanya malam ini."

Dong-Min mendecakkan lidah. "Oh, ayolah, Chanyeol. Gadis itu bukan lagi gadis lugu. Apa salahnya..."

Chanyeol bergerak begitu cepat sampai sebelum Dong-Min sempat menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, tinju Chanyeol sudah melayang ke wajahnya dan membuatnya terjatuh dari kursi dan tersungkur di lantai. Tetesan darah mengalir dari hidung Dong-Min dan jatuh ke atas karpet tebal di lantai.

"Sialan, kau mematahkan hidungku!" pekik Dong-Min.

Chanyeol berdiri menjulang di hadapan Dong-Min dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. "Dan aku akan melakukan lebih dari itu kalau aku mendengar kau membicarakan hal-hal buruk tentang Baekhyun lagi," katanya dengan nada dingin yang sama seperti tadi.

Dong-Min merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah. "Oh, sialan... Sialan..."

"Kau harus menyadari satu hal," gumam Chanyeol, namun suaranya seolah-olah bergema menakutkan di dalam kamar. "Jangan berpikir kau tidak bersalah dalam kejadian tiga tahun lalu itu. Kau juga ikut terlibat. Kau ikut membantu kejahatan yang dilakukan kakakku. Dan kalau kejadian itu terbongkar, kau pasti akan masuk penjara."

Dong-Min berhenti merintih dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata terbelalak dan wajah pucat pasi. Chanyeol balas menatap Dong-Min dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi. "Kuperingatkan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Menjauhlah dari Baekhyun," lanjutnya pelan, "sebelum aku terpaksa membunuhmu."

Dong-Min mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan napas tercekat.

"Dan yakinlah, aku akan melakukannya tanpa ragu." Kalimat terakhir itu seolah-olah bergema dalam keheningan mencekam di dalam kamar. Setelah itu Chanyeol berbalik dan keluar dari sana dengan langkah lebar. Sama sekali tidak menoleh lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Jjajang! Fakta terungkap kawan-kawan!

Pendek? Sengajaaa :v supaya kita makin penasaran :v


	18. Chapter 18

**Spring In London**

Remake dari Novel Ilana Tan

 **Byun Baekhyun . Park Chanyeol**

And others

Romance . Drama

 **GS!**

T

Chapter 18

.

.

"KENAPA kau tidak mau mengajukan tuntutan?" tanya Sehun dengan nada heran. "Setelah apa yang dilakukan penjahat itu padamu semalam, kenapa kau tidak mau menuntutnya? Kenapa?"

Baekhyun menghela napas dan mengangkat wajah menatap kedua teman satu flatnya yang balas menatapnya dengan bingung. Julie dan Sehun duduk di meja dapur, sedangkan Baekhyun berdiri di dekat pintu kamarnya sambil mencengkeram cangkir tehnya. Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun mengembuskan napas dan bergumam,

"Karena tidak ada yang terjadi semalam."

"Tidak ada yang terjadi?" ulang Sehun lagi dengan suara meninggi. "Apa...?" Ia menghentikan kata-katanya dan melotot menatap Julie, meminta dukungan, namun Julie juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Saat itu bel pintu flat mereka berbunyi dan Sehun pergi membuka pintu. "Oh, Chanyeol. Rupanya kau. Masuklah."

Baekhyun menoleh ketika Sehun berjalan kembali ke dapur bersama Chanyeol. Alis Baekhyun berkerut samar melihat wajah Chanyeol yang pucat. "Kau sakit?" tanya Baekhyun langsung.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng. Sebelah tangannya terulur ke depan, hendak menyentuh Baekhyun, namun tiba-tiba ia mengurungkan niat dan malah menjejalkan kedua tangan ke saku celana panjangnya. Ia berdeham pelan dan menatap wajah Baekhyun lurus-lurus. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya.

Ada sesuatu dalam suara Chanyeol yang tidak Baekhyun mengerti. Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang membuat perasaannya tiba-tiba gelisah. Namun ia mendapat kesan bahwa mata gelap yang balas menatapnya itu juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama, berusaha mencari tahu apa yan tersembunyi di dasar jiwa Baekhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja," sahut Baekhyun. Lalu ketika Chanyeol tetap diam, ia menambahkan, "Sungguh."

"Hanya itu yang dikatakannya sepanjang pagi," kata Sehun kepada Chanyeol dengan nada muram. "Katanya dia tidak mau menuntut pria kemarin itu. Mungkin kau bisa membujuknya. Menyadarkannya. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Tekanan darahku bisa naik kalau aku lama-lama di sini."

Julie mengembuskan napas dan meraih tasnya. "Aku juga akan membiarkan kalian berdua mengobrol di sini," katanya sambil berdiri. "Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Baekhyun. Dah, Chanyeol."

Setelah Baekhyun menutup pintu dan kembali ke dapur, ia melihat Chanyeol masih berdiri di tempatnya semula dan memandang kosong ke luar jendela dapur. Jelas sekali ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran laki-laki itu. Sikapnya terlihat aneh. Ia agak pendiam pagi ini, juga murung. Kenapa?

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Baekhyun, menjaga suaranya terdengar ringan dan riang. "Kalau belum, kau boleh mencoba roti buatan Sehun."

Chanyeol mengerjap satu kali, lalu menoleh. "Tidak. Tidak usah," gumamnya.

"Kalau begitu duduklah. Biar kubuatkan teh saja."

Chanyeol menurut dan duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki Sehun.

"Jadi kenapa kau datang ke sini pagi-pagi begini? Untuk memeriksa keadaanku?" Baekhyun mulai berceloteh sementara ia berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol dan menyibukkan diri dengan cangkir dan daun teh. "Jangan khawatir. Kau bisa lihat sendiri. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku juga tidak akan mengajukan tuntutan pada... orang itu karena tidak ada yang terjadi kemarin. Kau datang tepat pada waktunya. Oh ya, aku baru ingat aku belum berterima kasih padamu karena sudah menolongku. Pokoknya karena tidak ada yang terjadi dan aku juga baik-baik saja, aku tidak ingin masalah ini dibesar-besarkan. Aku tidak ingin ada skandal." Ia tertawa pendek dan hambar. "Aku yakin agenku juga setuju."

"Karena itukah kau tidak pernah berkata apa-apa tentang kejadian waktu itu?" sela Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuh sambil membawa secangkir teh yang mengepul. "Kejadian yang mana?"

"Yang berhubungan dengan almarhum kakakku."

Dan dunia Baekhyun pun menggelap seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat di depan mata Chanyeol. Ia melihat Baekhyun terhuyung dan cangkir yang dipegangnya oleng, membuat teh yang mengepul itu tumpah mengenai tangannya, sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke lantai dan pecah berkeping-keping. Chanyeol melompat berdiri, meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya ke bak cuci piring.

"Kau punya salep untuk luka bakar?" tanya Chanyeol sementara ia membasuh tangan Baekhyun dengan air keran.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, tetapi Chanyeol merasakan ketegangan gadis itu dan tangannya yang kaku. Lalu perlahan-lahan Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol dan berkata pelan, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Jelas sekali Baekhyun tidak ingin membicarakan masa lalunya itu, tetapi Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi. Ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman, ia merasa tersiksa, merasa bersalah, merasa sangat tak berdaya. Ia hampir gila setiap kali mengingat apa yang dikatakan Kim Dong-Min kepadanya. Ia harus berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Ia harus tahu apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun tentang hal ini, karena ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus dipikirkannya.

Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Baekhyun, mengamati gadis itu mengeluarkan kotak obat dari laci dengan tangan gemetar, lalu berjalan ke tempat tidurnya dan duduk di sana. Hanya duduk dengan kotak obat di pangkuan tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Melihat itu Chanyeol masuk dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Chanyeol berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun dan mengambil kotak obat dari tangan gadis itu. Setelah menemukan obat yang dicarinya, Chanyeol menatap tangan Baekhyun yang masih gemetar dan ragu sejenak. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tangan Baekhyun. Kali ini Baekhyun meringis.

"Ini harus segera diobati," gumam Chanyeol pelan dan mulai mengoleskan obat ke tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menarik tangannya, namun juga tidak berkata apa-apa. Saat itu Chanyeol benar-benar merasakan kesunyian yang menyelubungi flat itu. Namun itu bukan kesunyian yang menenangkan. Ada ketegangan yang mencekam di sana yang membuat Chanyeol sulit bernapas.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan. Suaranya terdengar sangat datar dan hampa, seolah-olah tak berjiwa. Ia juga tidak memandang Chanyeol, tetapi memandang kosong ke luar jendela kamarnya, ke arah langit mendung London.

"Aku pergi mencari Kim Dong-Min kemarin malam. Dia menceritakan semuanya kepadaku," kata Chanyeol pelan.

Masih tidak menatap Chanyeol, Baekhyun menelan ludah dan bertanya, "Apa yang dikatakannya padamu? Apakah dia berkata bahwa aku yang...?" Baekhyun tercekat, tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Wajahnya mengernyit seolah-olah kesakitan.

"Katanya kakakku memaksamu," sahut Chanyeol. Ia menunggu sejenak, namun karena Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa, ia mendongak menatap Baekhyun dan bertanya, "Apakah sejak awal kau sudah tahu siapa aku?"

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Setelah diam beberapa saat, ia mengangguk pelan. "Aku tahu tentang dirimu dari tabloid," gumam Baekhyun dengan nada melamun. "Karena kau termasuk artis terkenal di Korea dan karena artis-artis Korea juga populer di Jepang, para wartawan Jepang suka meliput segala sesuatu yang terjadi pada artis Korea. Artikel tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa saudara kandung Park Chanyeol pun menjadi bahan yang menarik untuk dimuat dalam tabloid."

Chanyeol menunduk dan memejamkan mata, berusaha menenangkan gemuruh dalam dadanya. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah berkata apa-apa sebelum ini, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mendengus pelan dan menggeleng. "Jangan mengira aku tidak membenci kakakmu. Aku membencinya. Aku membencinya karena apa yang dilakukannya padaku. Aku begitu membencinya sampai ingin membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Tapi sebelum aku bisa melaksanakan niatku, dia sudah meninggal. Tewas dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas. Apa lagi yang bisa dikatakan kalau begitu?" Seulas senyum sinis dan hambar terukir di bibirnya. "Lagi pula kalau waktu itu kukatakan padamu apa... apa yang dilakukan kakakmu—kakakmu yang sudah meninggal tiga tahun lalu—padaku, apakah kau akan percaya?"

Chanyeol tidak bisa menjawab dan ia merasakan desakan kuat untuk melukai diri sendiri.

"Sudah ku duga," gumam Baekhyun. Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol, berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Sejenak keheningan pun kembali menyelimuti ruangan. Lalu Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun mendesah lirih dan berkata, "Orangtuaku... Merekalah alasan utama aku tidak pernah berkata apa-apa tentang kejadian itu. Seumur hidupku aku belum pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat mereka terpaksa menanggung rasa malu. Mereka bangga pada anak-anak mereka. Mereka bangga padaku. Kalau mereka sampai tahu masalah ini... Kalau ayahku sampai tahu masalah ini, aku tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana perasaannya."

"Baekhyun..."

"Sebenarnya ada dua hal yang bisa disyukuri dalam kejadian ini, kalau kita bisa menyebutnya rasa syukur," sela Baekhyun, masih memunggungi Chanyeol. "Selama kejadian itu aku lemas tak berdaya, nyaris tidak sadarkan diri, sehingga aku tidak terlalu kesakitan walaupun aku tahu siapa lelaki itu, dan ingin berontak, ingin melawannya. Dan yang kedua, aku tidak hamil."

"Baekhyun..."

Saat itu Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol lurus-lurus. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, kurasa bagus juga karena sekarang kau sudah tahu semuanya," katanya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sekali lagi dan mengembuskannya. "Aku lega."

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud Baekhyun. Ia pun berdiri dan berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun dan menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan. Baekhyun membalas tatapannya, namun Chanyeol menyadari bibir bawah Baekhyun bergetar samar. Setelah ragu sejenak, Baekhyun membuka mulut dan berkata, "Aku lega kita bisa mengakhiri semua ini."

Kening Chanyeol berkerut tidak mengerti.

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab, hanya menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkedip selama beberapa detik, lalu berkata, "Kau pasti merasa jijik padaku."

Chanyeol terkejut, sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendengar kata-kata itu. "Apa? Tidak. Aku tidak..."

"Aku juga merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri," sela Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan. "Baekhyun, tolong jangan..."

Namun Baekhyun mengernyit dan menjauh dari uluran tangan Chanyeol. "Kurasa aku telah membuat kesalahan," katanya dengan suara tercekat. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Ia terlihat tegang dan tertekan. "Ketika kupikir kita bisa berteman, kurasa aku salah. Kita tidak pernah bisa berteman. Tidak akan pernah."

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. Rasa frustrasi mulai menjalari dirinya. Frustrasi melihat luka besar yang dialami Baekhyun. Frustrasi karena melihat Baekhyun begitu menderita. Frustrasi karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menolong Baekhyun. Frustrasi karena Baekhyun menarik diri darinya.

Baekhyun menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Air mata mulai membayang di matanya. "Sekarang kau tidak akan bisa lagi memandangku tanpa memikirkan apa yang pernah terjadi antara aku dan kakakmu."

"Tidak... Itu tidak benar."

"Dan aku tidak bisa memandangmu tanpa teringat pada kakakmu dan apa yang pernah dilakukannya padaku."

Kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan tajam dan jelas itu menghujam jantung Chanyeol. Dadanya terasa sakit dan sekujur tubuhnya lumpuh. Ia menatap Baekhyun tanpa berkedip, tanpa bernapas. Ia membuka mulut, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya Tuhan...

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya? Ia tidak bermaksud mengatakannya. Sungguh. Namun kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya tanpa sempat dicegah. Melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri mematung di depannya membuat hatinya terasa perih. Melihat kilatan kaget dan terluka di mata Chanyeol membuatnya inign menarik kembali kata-katanya. Oh, betapa ia berharap bisa menarik kembali kata-katanya.

Tetapi sudah terlambat. Ia tidak bisa menarik kembali kata-katanya. Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan meraba keningnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku... aku..."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah tangan, menghentikan kata-kata Baekhyun. Ia mengembuskan napas dengan pelan dan bergumam, "Kurasa... sebaiknya aku pergi." Dan sebelum Baekhyun sempat membuka mulut lagi, Chanyeol sudah berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Sama sekali tidak menatap Baekhyun.

Kesadaran bahwa ia telah menyakiti perasaan Chanyeol membuat hati Baekhyun serasa dicabik-cabik. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol berpikir Baekhyun menyamakannya dengan kakaknya karena itu sama sekali tidak benar. Chanyeol sangat berbeda dengan kakaknya. Hanya saja... hanya saja...

"Baekhyun." Suara Chanyeol yang pelan dan berat membuat Baekhyun mengangkat wajah. Chanyeol berhenti di ambang pintu kamar dan berbalik menghadap Baekhyun. "Aku mewakili kakakku meminta maaf padamu. Walaupun aku sendiri tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkannya atas apa yang dilakukannya padamu, aku tetap ingin mewakilinya meminta maaf padamu."

Baekhyun menelan ludah dengan susah payah, berusaha menahan air mata yang mulai menggenang di matanya dan mengaburkan pandangannya.

"Aku juga ingin kau tahu," lanjut Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Baekhyun, "aku bukan kakakku. Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Jangan menangis... Jangan menangis... Jangan..

"Apakah kau percaya padaku?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah dengan susah payah, namun tidak menjawab.

Chanyeol tersenyum sedih. "Kuharap kau bisa. Kalau bukan sekarang, mungkin suatu hari nanti."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Chanyeol pun pergi. Baekhyun mendengar pintu depan flatnya dibuka dan ditutup. Setelah itu barulah Baekhyun membiarkan air matanya tumpah, bersamaan dengan rasa sakit besar yang menyebar dari dadanya yang sesak ke sekujur tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 19

"BAEKHYUN, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya dan mengangkat wajah. "Hm?"

Sehun mengangkat alis dan menyesap teh Earl Grey-nya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Tentang apa?"

"Oh, bagus. Dia tidak mendengarkan kita dari tadi," kata Julie sambil memutar bola matanya. "Apa yang kau lamunkan pagi-pagi begini, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada."

"Dia selalu begini kalau sudah berhari-hari tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Kau ingat sewaktu Chanyeol pergi ke Lake District? Dia juga seperti ini," kata Sehun pada Julie. "Ngomong-ngomong sudah beberapa hari ini Chanyeol tidak kelihatan. Ke mana dia?"

Baekhyun menyesap teh herbalnya dan memandang ke luar jendela dapur. Memang sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Tepatnya sejak Baekhyun mengucapkan kata-kata terkutuk itu. Sampai sekarang Baekhyun belum bisa melupakan ekspresi wajah Chanyeol saat itu, seolah-olah kata-kata Baekhyun melumpuhkannya seketika. Dan sampai sekarang perasaan bersalah itu masih mengimpit dadanya, membuatnya tidak tenang, tidak bisa tidur, tidak bisa makan, dan nyaris tidak bisa bernapas.

Ia ingin menelepon Chanyeol untuk menjelaskan bahwa maksud kata-katanya waktu itu tidak seburuk yang terdengar, namun ia selalu mengurungkan niatnya di saat-saat terakhir. Ia takut Chanyeol masih marah padanya. Ia takut Chanyeol menolak berbicara dengannya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, bukankah keadaan sekarang ini juga sudah seperti itu? Kata-katanya yang gegabah itu telah melukai perasaan Chanyeol dan sekarang laki-laki itu tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi. Gagasan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin tertekan.

"Baekhyun, kau tahu Chanyeol pergi ke mana?"

Baekhyun tersentak lagi, tetapi ia terselamatkan dari keharusan menjawab pertanyaan Julie ketika bel pintu flat mereka berbunyi. Julie bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi membuka pintu. Tidak lama kemudian ia masuk kembali ke dapur bersama Nami.

"Hai, teman-teman. Aku tahu aku datang pada waktu yang tepat. Aku sudah mencium aroma telur dan bacon dari depan pintu. Asal kalian tahu, aku belum sempat sarapan dan sekarang perutku benar-benar keroncongan," kata Nami riang, benar-benar bertentangan dengan apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat itu.

Sehun mengibaskan tangan. "Duduk dan makanlah. Aku tidak pernah menolak memberikan makanan kepada gadis-gadis kurus yang mengeluh dirinya kelaparan."

"Jadi apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Nami sambil menuang secangkir kopi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentang Baekhyun yang sering melamun dan Chanyeol yang tidak terlihat akhir-akhir ini," sahut Sehun ringan.

Nami mengangguk-angguk dan menyesap kopinya. "Benar juga. Waktu itu dia berkata padaku ada sedikit pekerjaan di Dublin."

"Jadi sekarang ini Chanyeol ada di Dublin? Pantas saja," kata Julie, lalu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Kau tidak pernah bilang."

Karena aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Baekhyun menggigit bibir dan menoleh menatap Nami. Chanyeol pergi ke Dublin? Kenapa Nami bisa tahu itu?

"Oh, ya, Baekhyun, aku datang ke sini untuk meminta bantuanmu." Suara Nami menembus pikiran Baekhyun yang kusut. "Ada satu artikel yang ingin kutampilkan di majalahku dan kupikir kau bisa..."

"Maaf, Nami," sela Baekhyun cepat, nyaris tanpa berpikir. "Kurasa aku tidak bisa membantumu kali ini."

Nami terlihat agak kaget. "Oh," gumamnya. "Kau sibuk sekali?"

"Ya." Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas, menghabiskan tehnya dan berdiri. "Malah sekarang aku harus pergi kalau tidak mau diomeli fotograferku karena datang terlambat."

"Kau punya jadwal pemotretan hari ini? Bukankah tadi kau bilang..."

"Aku tahu jadwalku sendiri," Baekhyun memotong kata-kata Sehun dengan ketus dan menatap temannya dengan mata disipitkan. "Dan aku sangat sibuk hari ini."

Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. "Oh, baiklah, lass. Simpan cakarmu."

Setelah menggumamkan selamat tinggal yang tidak jelas, Baekhyun meraih jaket dan tasnya dari kamar, lalu bergegas meninggalkan flatnya yang mulai terasa menyesakkan. Di luar, ia mendongak menatap langit yang tumben-tumbennya cerah—bertentangan dengan suasana hatinya—dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, namun usahanya itu tidak berhasil melenyapkan beban dalam dadanya. Juga tidak berhasil membuat suasana hatinya membaik.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak punya jadwal kerja pagi ini, namun ia terlalu resah untuk duduk di rumah tanpa melakukan apa-apa, terlebih lagi setelah Nami datang dan berkata bahwa Chanyeol sedang berada di Dublin. Baekhyun mengembuskan napas dengan keras. Ia harus menenangkan diri. Ia harus pergi ke tempat yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Mungkin ia bisa ke salon. Atau ke Harrod‟s. Ya, berbelanja selalu berhasil membuatnya gembira.

Namun anehnya, ia akhirnya tidak jadi pergi ke salon atau ke Harrod‟s. Tanpa benar-benar disadarinya, langkah kakinya membawanya kembali ke taman kecil yang pernah dikunjunginya bersama Chanyeol. Tempat ia dan Chanyeol pernah makan fish and chips paling enak di London. Tempat yang justru selalu mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

Taman itu sudah dipenuhi bunga, tepat seperti yang pernah dikatakan Chanyeol,namun Baekhyun hampir tidak memerhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Ia hanya menyusuri jalan setapak di samping kolam dengan kepala tertunduk dan memikirkan... memikirkan... Astaga, ada apa dengannya?

Baekhyun meringis dan memukul kepalanya sendiri. "Bodoh. Jangan terus memikirkan orang itu."

Tetapi kalau ia memang tidak mau memikirkan orang itu, kalau ia memang tidak seharusnya memikirkan Chanyeol, kenapa di antara semua tempat yang bisa dikunjunginya di London ia justru datang ke sini? Ia benar-benar menyedihkan. Benar-benar...

Baekhyun terkesiap keras ketika lengannya mendadak dicengkeram, disusul suara rendah dan datar yang berkata, "Kau mau terjun ke dalam kolam?"

Baekhyun mengerjap dan baru menyadari bahwa ia sudah berjalan menjauh dari jalan setapak dan malah mengarah ke kolam. Apakah ia terlalu asyik melamun sampai tidak memerhatikan jalan di depannya? Lalu Baekhyun tertegun. Tunggu... Suara itu... Suara itu! Ia menoleh dengan cepat dan matanya langsung bersirobok dengan mata gelap Park Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan muram.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran bangku taman dan mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah langit London yang cerah. Mengherankan sekali. Cuaca di London selalu bertentangan dengan suasana hatinya. Chanyeol mengembuskan napas dan menundukkan kepalanya kembali.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak ia terakhir kali bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Ia juga tidak berusaha menemui gadis itu. Ia tahu Baekhyun butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri dan berpikir. Chanyeol juga begitu. Namun sampai sekarang ia tidak berhasil menyingkirkan perasaan bersalah dari dalam hatinya. Ia juga tidak berhasil mengusir bayangan Baekhyun dari benaknya, terutama ketika Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia selalu teringat pada orang yang telah menyakitinya setiap kali melihat Chanyeol.

Kenyataan itu membuat Chanyeol frustrasi. Ia pernah berjanji pada diri sendiri bahwa ia akan melakukan apa pun demi melindungi dan menjauhkan Baekhyun dari rasa sakit. Tetapi bagaimana kalau orang yang selalu membuat Baekhyun menderita adalah Chanyeol sendiri? Apa yang bisa dilakukan Chanyeol kalau begitu? Sebelum ia sempat menjawab pertanyaan itu, ponselnya berbunyi. Chanyeol mengembuskan napas dan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang terdengar memekakkan di tengah-tengah taman sunyi itu.

"Halo?"

"Chanyeol?" Suara Park Yura terdengar agak resah di ujung sana. "Kau sedang di mana? Sibuk?"

"Oh, Nuna. Tidak, aku sedang tidak sibuk. Ada apa?"

"Dengar, aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir, tapi kurasa kau harus tahu." Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Ada apa? Ayah dan Ibu...?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja, Chanyeol. Jangan khawatir. Ini bukan soal mereka," kata Yura cepat. Lalu ia terdiam sejenak, ragu. "Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi mereka kalau mereka mendengar berita itu."

"Berita apa?"

Park Yura menarik napas. "Kudengar Kim Dong-Min baru kembali dari London. Apakah kau bertemu dengannya di London?"

"Ya."

"Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu? Tentang Seung-Ho Oppa?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, malah balik bertanya, "Apa yang dikatakannya tentang Hyung?" Kerutan di kening Chanyeol semakin dalam dan wajahnya berubah muram sementara ia mendengarkan cerita kakak perempuannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia berkata, "Aku tahu, Nuna. Jangan khawatir. Aku akan membereskannya."

Chanyeol menutup dan mengembalikan ponselnya ke saku dengan pelan. Berita yang disampaikan kakak perempuannya tadi tidak benar-benar membuatnya terkejut, namun tidak berarti ia memperkirakan hal itu akan terjadi. Chanyeol menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dengan keras. Ia harus pulang ke Seoul. Tetapi sebelum itu ia harus menghubungi para manajernya. Masalah ini harus segera diatasi sebelum bertambah runyam.

Chanyeol baru saja berdiri dari bangku dan hendak berbalik pergi ketika sudut matanya menatap sosok seorang wanita di jalan setapak tidak jauh darinya. Chanyeol menoleh. Dugaannya benar. Yang sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak di tepi kolam itu memang Baekhyun Ishida. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang melamun karena ia melangkah dengan pelan dan dengan kepala tertunduk. Dan mengarah ke kolam.  
Astaga.

Dalam beberapa langkah, Chanyeol sudah tiba di samping Baekhyun dan mencengkeram lengannya. "Kau mau terjun ke dalam kolam?"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan mengangkat wajah. Matanya mengerjap satu kali, lalu melebar sementara otaknya mencerna siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Chanyeol," gumamnya pelan, lalu memandang sekelilingnya dengan bingung.

Setelah memastikan Baekhyun berdiri agak jauh dari kolam, Chanyeol melepaskan cengkeramannya dan menjejalkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana. Selama beberapa detik mereka hanya berdiri dan berpandangan tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Akhirnya Chanyeol membuka suara. "Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berdeham. "Aku juga. Kudengar kau pergi ke Dublin."

"Aku kembali ke London kemarin sore."

"Oh, begitu." Ia menatap Chanyeol sejenak, lalu dengan resah memalingkan wajah ke arah pepohonan di sebelah kirinya dan bergumam, "Maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir sejenak dan kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Karena kata-kataku waktu itu. Aku tidak bermaksud... Aku hanya..." Baekhyun menghentikan kata-katanya yang kacau dan menarik napas panjang untuk mengendalikan diri. "Waktu itu aku sedang tidak berpikir jernih. Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol mendesah dan tersenyum tipis. "Tidak usah meminta maaf. Kau tidak bersalah."

Baekhyun menunduk sejenak. Ketika ia mengangkat wajah lagi, Chanyeol sudah duduk di salah satu bangku taman di dekat kolam. Baekhyun menghampiri bangku itu dan duduk di samping Chanyeol. Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya duduk di sana tanpa saling bicara. Suara yang terdengar hanyalah suara gemeresik dedaunan yang ditiup angin dan suara lalu lintas di kejauhan.

"Aku akan kembali ke Korea," kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Terkejut, Baekhyun mengangkat wajah dan menoleh menatap Chanyeol. "Kenapa?" Chanyeol tersenyum samar, tidak langsung menjawab. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya kepada Baekhyun tanpa membuat gadis itu khawatir.

"Ada sedikit masalah keluarga," katanya setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Masalah keluarga?"

"Mm," gumam Chanyeol, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Karena itu aku harus pulang lebih cepat daripada yang kurencanakan."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah dan menggigit bibir. "Kapan?" tanyanya.

"Secepatnya."

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan heran. Ia membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak jadi.

"Aku bukannya ingin menghindarimu, Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol lembut, seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun. "Aku tidak akan bisa menghindarimu walaupun aku ingin."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol membuka mulut hendak menjelaskan, namun mengurungkan niatnya. Saat ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Baekhyun pasti akan mundur teratur begitu mendengarnya. Bahkan mungkin akan menarik diri dan menghindari Chanyeol selamanya. Kalau itu terjadi, Chanyeol tidak yakin ia bisa mengatasinya.

Tetapi saat ini ia sangat ingin mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya, apa yang ada dalam hatinya. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu sejak dulu," katanya. Lalu ia tersenyum. "Sampai sekarang aku belum mengatakannya karena... yah, karena berbagai alasan. Dan alasan utamanya adalah karena aku takut."

Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti, namun ia mendapat dirinya menahan napas mendengar Chanyeol yang berbicara dengan suara yang rendah dan pelan.

"Kalau aku mengatakannya, reaksi apa yang akan kau berikan? Apakah kau akan menerima pengakuanku? Apakah kau akan percaya padaku? Apakah kau masih akan menatapku seperti ini? Tersenyum padaku seperti ini? Atau apakah justru kau akan menjauh dariku? Meninggalkanku?" Saat itu Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun menarik napas panjang. "Tapi aku tahu aku harus mengatakannya padamu. Aku tidak mungkin menyimpannya selamanya. Entah bagaimana reaksimu nanti setelah mendengarnya, aku hanya berharap satu hal padamu."

Menatap mata Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa berpikir. Sesuatu dalam mata Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun berdebar-debar, membuat tenggorokannya tercekat,dan membuat hatinya terasa nyeri. "Jangan pergi dariku. Tetaplah di sisiku."

Baekhyun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari mata Chanyeol. Ia masih tidak bisa berpikir. Ia masih tidak bisa bersuara. Ia masih tidak bisa mendengar apa pun selain suara Chanyeol. Sedetik kemudian ia menyadari dirinya masih menahan napas menunggu kata-kata Chanyeol selanjutnya.

Namun ternyata Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil penuh rahasia dan bergumam lirih, "Karena itu... maukah kau menungguku?"

Baekhyun tertegun. Chanyeol sedang menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Matanya yang gelap seolah-olah bisa melihat ke dalam jiwa Baekhyun. Saat itulah pertama kalinya Baekhyun mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan tenggelam dalam mata seseorang. Tatapan Chanyeol membuatnya sulit bernapas, seolah-olah dunia mengecil di sekeliling mereka, menyelubungi mereka.

"Aku tidak akan menuntut banyak. Aku juga tidak akan membebanimu. Aku hanya memintamu menunggu sampai aku menyelesaikan masalahku. Sampai saat itu tiba, jangan pergi ke mana-mana. Tetaplah bersamaku," pinta Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, aku..."

"Pada saat kita bertemu lagi nanti, kalau perasaanmu masih belum berubah, kalau kau masih merasa sulit percaya padaku, kalau kau tidak mau melihatku lagi, tidak mau berurusan denganku lagi, kau hanya perlu mengatakannya dan aku akan menuruti apa pun yang kau katakan."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sesaat, lalu menunduk. Kalau Chanyeol menatapnya seperti itu, Baekhyun merasa hatinya melemah. Dan sebelum ia benar-benar menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, ia mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 20

"JADI kemarin kau tidak mengantar Chanyeol ke bandara?" tanya Julie sambil mengangkat kedua kaki ke atas kursi dan menyesap kopi paginya.

Baekhyun mengaduk-aduk tehnya dan mendesah. "Dia tidak mengizinkan aku mengantarnya ke bandara."

"Dia pasti takut kau menangis meraung-raung di bandara," komentar Sehun sambil menunduk dan mengeluarkan roti dari oven. "Laki-laki seperti Chanyeol tidak suka menjadi pusat tontonan."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Kau lupa dia seorang model? Dia sudah terbiasa menjadi pusat tontonan. Dan apa maksudmu dengan aku yang menangis meraung-raung?"

"Mungkin kau memang bukan tipe orang yang menangis meraung-raung," koreksi Sehun dan memindahkan roti-roti dalam loyang ke piring besar. "Kau tipe orang yang langsung menutup diri dan tenggelam dalam kesedihan sendiri."

Baekhyun menyesap tehnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Julie menyikutnya. "Hei, kau dan Chanyeol baik-baik saja, bukan? Tidak bertengkar atau semacamnya?"

Baekhyun tertegun. Apakah ia dan Chanyeol baik-baik saja? Entahlah.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun buru-buru memaksakan senyum dan berkata, "Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Saat itu bel pintu berbunyi dan Sehun menegakkan tubuh. "Aku berani bertaruh itu pasti Nami dan dia datang untuk meminta bantuan Baekhyun sekaligus sarapan gratis di sini," gerutunya riang dan berjalan ke pintu. Beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun dan Julie mendengar Sehun berseru lantang, "Aku benar!"

"Benar apanya?" tanya Nami ketika ia muncul di dapur. "Astaga, aromanya enak sekali."

"Duduklah dan anggap rumah sendiri," kata Julie sambil menggeser kursi untuk memberi tempat kepada tamu mereka.

"Nami, kenapa kau datang pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Selain untuk mencicipi masakanku, tentu saja," sela Sehun sambil nyengir.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan Baekhyun," sahut Nami sambil meraih salah satu roti dari tumpukan.

"Seperti biasa," sela Sehun.

Tetapi sepertinya Nami tidak mendengar, karena ia langsung menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan berkata, "Kami berencana menerbitkan edisi khusus yang memuat perancang-perancang baru di seluruh penjuru Inggris dan pagi ini kami akan mengadakan rapat untuk membahas rencana ini lebih mendetail. Kuharap kau bisa bergabung. Biasanya kau memiliki gagasan-gagasan unik yang sangat berguna."

Baekhyun ingin mendesah keras. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di rapat itu kalau ia ikut serta. Seperti di rapat-rapat lain yang pernah dihadirinya, Baekhyun-lah yang akan selalu melontarkan ide-ide dan menjelaskan semua rencananya sementara Nami akan menuruti semua gagasannya tanpa menyumbangkan ide apa pun.

"Maaf, Nami. Aku tidak bisa. Jadwal kerjaku penuh sepanjang hari ini," kata Baekhyun. Ia bersyukur ia tidak perlu berbohong untuk menolak permintaan temannya karena seharian ini ia memang akan sangat sibuk.

Nami mendesah keras dan menggeleng-geleng. "Aneh sekali. Kenapa semua orang yang kuhubungi selalu sibuk?" gerutunya pada diri sendiri. "Pertama-tama sepupuku, lalu kau. Dan Chanyeol juga tidak bisa dihubungi sejak kemarin. Ada apa dengan semua orang?"

"Chanyeol? Tentu saja kau tidak bisa menghubunginya karena dia sudah pulang ke Korea," kata Julie.

Mata Nami terbelalak kaget. "Pulang ke Korea? Kapan? Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu?"

"Kenapa pula kau harus diberitahu? Memangnya kau pacarnya?" Sehun balas bertanya dengan sikapnya yang blak-blakan.

Alis Nami terangkat heran. "Tapi kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Katanya ada masalah keluarga," sahut Baekhyun.

Kali ini Nami mengerutkan kening. "Masalah keluarga? Jangan-jangan..." Ketiga pasang mata lain di dapur kecil itu langsung terarah kepada Nami.

Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan bertanya, "Jangan-jangan apa?"

Nami memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Mungkinkah karena skandal itu?"

"Skandal?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Aku mendengar berita ini dari ibuku yang mendengarnya dari seorang teman di Korea. Katanya di sana sedang ada gosip yang menimpa keluarga Chanyeol," kata Nami. Lalu ia menatap Baekhyun. "Aku pernah bilang bahwa ibuku mengenal ibu Chanyeol, bukan? Nah, ibuku sudah berusaha menelepon ibu Chanyeol tetapi tidak bisa tersambung."

"Tunggu, Nami. Gosip dan skandal apa yang kau maksud itu?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia mulai merasa cemas. Cemas untuk Chanyeol. Semoga bukan masalah besar.

Nami mengangkat bahu. "Yang kudengar adalah ada gosip yang menyebutkan bahwa almarhum putra sulung keluarga Park telah melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan keluarga."

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" desak Julie.

"Pemerkosaan."

Cangkir Baekhyun terlepas dari pegangan dan jatuh ke meja dengan bunyi keras.

"Astaga, lass. Hati-hati," Sehun mengomel dan menegakkan cangkir Baekhyun.

"Untung isinya tinggal sedikit."

Baekhyun mengabaikannya. Matanya terarah pada Nami. "Apakah... apakah mereka mengatakan siapa yang... siapa wanita itu?" tanyanya dengan suara yang diusahakannya setenang dan sedatar mungkin.

Nami menggeleng. "Tidak." Ia menatap ketiga pendengarnya bergantian. "Aku yakin kepulangan Chanyeol yang mendadak ini pasti berhubungan dengan skandal ini. Kudengar ibunya langsung jatuh sakit karena masalah ini."

Sebelah tangan Baekhyun terangkat ke keningnya. Tangannya agak gemetar dan sangat dingin. Ketiga temannya masih asyik membahas gosip itu, tetapi Baekhyun tidak lagi mendengarkan. Ia berdiri dan membawa cangkirnya ke bak cuci piring. Ia berdiri di sana, memandang kosong ke luar jendela. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada, memeluk diri sendiri, karena tubuhnya juga mulai gemetar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lewat tengah malam namun Baekhyun masih belum bisa terlelap. Sekujur tubuhnya lelah karena jadwal kerjanya yang padat seharian ini, tetapi anehnya ia tidak merasa mengantuk. Ia duduk di depan meja tulis di kamar tidurnya, menatap layar laptop di hadapannya. Sudah berulang-ulang kali ia membaca e-mail pendek yang dikirim Chanyeol kepadanya, namun isinya tetap sama.

Chanyeol hanya menyampaikan bahwa ia sudah tiba di Seoul dengan selamat dan meminta maaf karena harus menunggu beberapa hari setelah tiba di Seoul baru bisa mengirimkan e-mail. Banyak sekali masalah yang harus diurusnya di sana, tetapi semuanya berjalan lancar. Ia baik-baik saja dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak perlu khawatir.

Hanya itu. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengungkit masalah skandal yang menerpa keluarganya. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepadanya karena Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun khawatir. Dan Baekhyun juga tahu Chanyeol akan memastikan nama Baekhyun tidak dilibatkan dalam masalah ini. Tetapi Chanyeol kini sendirian. Sendirian menghadapi serangan gosip yang bisa menghancurkan keluarganya. Dan Baekhyun merasa sangat tidak berdaya karena dirinya adalah salah satu pihak yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menolong Chanyeol.

Memikirkan kemungkinan Chanyeol menderita sendirian membuat sebutir air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya. Baekhyun menghapus air mata itu dengan kasar dan berjalan ke tempat tidur. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang dan berpikir. Saat ini ia sama sekali tidak memiliki keyakinan untuk menepati janjinya pada  
Chanyeol.

Maukah kau menungguku?

Kata-kata Chanyeol kembali terngiang-ngiang di telinga Baekhyun.

Aku tidak akan menuntut banyak. Aku juga tidak akan membebanimu. Aku hanya memintamu menunggu sampai aku menyelesaikan masalahku. Sampai saat itu tiba, jangan pergi ke mana-mana. Tetaplah bersamaku.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir dan membenamkan wajah di kedua tangannya. Saat ini ia sama sekali tidak punya keyakinan untuk menepati janjinya. Dengan adanya skandal itu, bagaimana ia bisa tetap bersama Chanyeol? Ia adalah wanita dengan masa lalu yang kotor dan rumit, masa lalu yang berhubungan dengan kakak laki-laki Chanyeol. Ia hanya akan membuat Chanyeol semakin menderita. Ia juga akan membuat keluarga Chanyeol menderita. Ia juga hanya akan membuat dirinya sendiri menderita.

Ia mengira ia sudah mengatasi masa lalunya, tetapi ternyata ia belum berhasil mengatasi apa-apa. Ia hanya menyembunyikan masa lalunya yang gelap itu jauh dalam hatinya. Sama sekali tidak mau memikirkannya, tidak pernah berniat menghadapinya. Ia selalu menghindar. Selalu. Dan apa akibatnya? Ia membuat jarak dengan semua orang. Teman-temannya, Park Chanyeol, bahkan orangtua dan saudara kembarnya. Baekhyun menegakkan tubuh dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Sudah waktunya ia memberanikan diri dan menghadapi masa lalunya. Ia harus berdamai dengan  
masa lalunya sebelum ia bisa memikirkan hal lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Spring In London**

Remake dari Novel Ilana Tan

 **Byun Baekhyun . Park Chanyeol**

And others

Romance . Drama

 **GS!**

T

Chapter 21

.

.

 _Seoul, Korea Selatan_

CHANYEOL duduk sendirian di bar langganannya dan mengamati cairan keemasan dalam gelasnya sambil melamun. Dua minggu terakhir ini benar-benar menguras tenaga dan pikirannya. Hari-harinya disibukkan dengan pertemuan dengan para manajernya untuk membahas pengaruh skandal ini terhadap reputasinya, menghadapi para wartawan yang menuntut penegasan, menenangkan keluarganya yang kalang kabut dan ibunya yang jatuh sakit begitu mendengar gosip bahwa almarhum putranya pernah melakukan kejahatan, serta melacak keberadaan Kim Dong-Min, yang rupanya sedang bersembunyi dari para wartawan.

Butuh waktu beberapa hari sebelum Chanyeol berhasil menemukan Kim Dong- Min. Chanyeol masih ingat bagaimana wajah Kim Dong-Min memucat ketika Chanyeol menemuinya. Ternyata si pengecut itu sama sekali tidak berniat menyebarluaskan masalah kakak Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun. Hanya saja saat itu ia sedang minum-minum bersama beberapa orang temannya—salah seorang di antaranya adalah wartawan tabloid gosip—dan dalam keadaan mabuk ia mengungkit apa yang pernah dilakukan kakak Chanyeol. Tetapi ia tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut nama Baekhyun dan bersumpah tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sadar ia adalah kaki-tangan dalam masalah ini dan bisa diseret ke penjara. Ia bahkan sudah berencana pindah ke Kanada, tempat tinggal orangtuanya, demi menghindari bencana.

Chanyeol mendengus dan meneguk minumanya. "Setidaknya dia masih punya otak," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Walaupun Kim Dong-Min sudah berjanji akan tutup mulut rapat-rapat, Chanyeol masih pusing memikirkan bagaimana cara meredam gosip yang sudah telanjur merebak ini dan bagaimana ia bisa mengelak dari para wartawan yang terus mengejarnya. Selama seminggu berikutnya Chanyeol nyaris tidak bisa tidur memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba hari ini terjadi sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak terrduga. Sesuatu yang bisa saja membantu Chanyeol meredam skandal, atau malah memperumit masalah yang sudah ada. Seorang wanita yang mengaku sebagai mantan kekasih kakak Chanyeol entah kenapa merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang digosipkan sebagai korban pemerkosaan dalam skandal ini. Pagi ini ia mengadakan jumpa pers untuk memberikan pernyataan bahwa skandal itu tidak benar dan bahwa hubungannya dengan kakak Chanyeol sama sekali tidak didasarkan atas paksaan.

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa wanita itu merasa dirinyalah yang digosipkan sebagai korban. Mungkin saja wanita itu benar-benar pernah menjalin hubungan dengan kakak Chanyeol dan ia benar-benar salah paham karena mengira dirinyalah yang dimaksud oleh gosip ini. Atau mungkin juga ia hanya mencari popularitas sesaat demi mendongkrak kariernya yang sedang merosot sebagai aktris televisi. Atau mungkin saja ia ingin mencari keuntungan dari keluarga Chanyeol dalam masalah ini. Pengacara keluarga Chanyeol akan pergi menemui wanita itu besok pagi dan Chanyeol hanya bisa berharap semuanya berjalan dengan baik.

"Hei, Teman. Sudah lama menunggu?"

Suara Kris Wu membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum pada sahabatnya. "Belum lama," sahutnya. "Lagi pula aku tahu penyanyi terkenal sepertimu pasti tidak punya waktu luang sebelum tengah malam."

"Kau sendiri juga sangat sibuk begitu pulang dari London dan baru hari ini kau menghubungiku." Kris Wu duduk di samping Chanyeol dan memesan minuman kepada bartender yang menghampirinya. Kemudian ia menoleh kembali kepada Chanyeol. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku sudah mendengar tentang apa yang terjadi pagi ini. Benar-benar mengejutkan, bukan?"

"Mmm. Memang mengejutkan," tambah Chanyeol jujur.

"Kau kenal wanita itu?" tanya Kris Wu.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tapi aku akan meminta pengacaraku pergi menemuinya, untuk memastikan wanita itu tidak mencari keuntungan dalam situasi ini."

Kris Wu mengangguk-angguk. "Bagaimana keadaan ibumu sekarang?" Chanyeol mendesah. "Masih sama. Tapi kurasa keadaannya akan membaik setelah mendengar bahwa putra kesayangannya bukan kriminal seperti yang digosipkan."

Saat itu ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi. "Siapa lagi malam-malam begini?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. "Halo?"

"Chanyeol?"

Alis Chanyeol terangkat kaget begitu mendengar suara Baekhyun di ujung sana. "Baekhyun? Ada apa? Ada masalah?"

Kris Wu menoleh heran mendengar Chanyeol berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Tidak ada masalah apa-apa," sahut Baekhyun cepat. "Hanya ingin tahu keadaanmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun ragu sejenak, lalu berkata, "Chanyeol, aku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di sana dan aku mengerti kenapa kau tidak mau mengatakan padaku, tapi..."

"Kau tahu?" sela Chanyeol agak kaget.

"Ya, aku tahu."

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Baekhyun, aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh. Aku bisa mengatasinya. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Lalu bagaimana situasinya sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menceritakan kejadian mengejutkan pagi ini. "Benarkah?" Nada Baekhyun terdengar datar, tanpa emosi.

"Ya. Tapi kau tidak usah cemas. Aku sudah mengurusnya Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Kuharap begitu." Baekhyun terdiam sesaat, lalu berkata pelan, "Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu. Tadinya aku tidak ingin berkata apa-apa, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, sebaiknya aku mengatakannya secara langsung kepadamu."

Chanyeol langsung berubah waswas. "Ada apa?"

"Aku..." Baekhyun menarik napas, "aku sudah memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang."

Alis Chanyeol berkerut kaget. "Apa? Kenapa?"

"Aku... Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir dan menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri."

"Masalah apa?"

"Masa laluku. Aku tahu selama ini aku terus melarikan diri dari masa laluku. Kupikir sudah saatnya aku menghadapinya."

Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti. "Lalu...?"

"Karena itu aku butuh waktu. Sementara aku mengatur kembali hidupku, aku benar-benar tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain. Aku harus menghadapi diriku sendiri terlebih dahulu sebelum aku bisa menghadapi orang lain." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. "Termasuk dirimu."

"Apa?"

"Karena itu kurasa ada baiknya kita tidak berhubungan... untuk sementara."

Otak Chanyeol kosong sesaat dan ia nyaris yakin jantungnya berhenti berdebar. Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya. Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya. Ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya mendadak lumpuh.

"Untuk sementara?" ulang Chanyeol datar, lalu menelan ludah. "Berapa lama?"

"Entahlah," kata Baekhyun cepat. "Aku hanya merasa kita berdua butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Supaya kita benar-benar yakin tentang apa yang kita inginkan."

Chanyeol menghela napas dalam-dalam, mencoba meredakan kepanikan yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. "Maksudmu kau tidak yakin dengan perasaanku," katanya pelan. "Apakah sesulit itu bagimu untuk percaya padaku?"

"Apakah kau sudah lupa alasan awalmu datang ke Inggris?" Baekhyun balas bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Kau datang ke Inggris untuk bekerja dengan Bobby Shin. Karena kau bercita-cita menjadi sutradara terkenal."

"Apa hubungannya...?"

"Jadilah sutradara terkenal."

"Apa?"

"Jadilah sutradara terkenal," ulang Baekhyun. "Setelah itu, kalau memang masih ada kesempatan, kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Chanyeol terdiam. Sekali lagi ia menghela napas panjang dan menunduk. Ia tidak ingin menunggu. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun pergi dari sisinya. Sebagian dari dirinya yang enggan paham bahwa Baekhyun butuh waktu. Untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan dirinya sendiri. Juga untuk percaya pada Chanyeol. Ini keputusan yang sangat sulit, tapi...

"Baiklah," kata Chanyeol akhirnya, "aku bisa menunggu."

Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Kalau kau butuh waktu untuk memercayaiku, aku bisa menunggu." Masih tidak terdengar suara di ujung sana, namun Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun mendengarnya. "Aku akan menjadi sutradara terkenal seperti yang kau katakan. Dan, Baekhyun, pada saat kita bertemu nanti—dan kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, baik kau siap atau tidak—kau harus memberikan jawabanmu," kata Chanyeol.

Hening sejenak, lalu terdengar Baekhyun bergumam, "Terima kasih."

Kris Wu meliriknya ketika Chanyeol menutup ponsel dan menghabiskan sisa minumannya dengan sekali teguk. "Siapa Baekhyun?" tanya Kris dengan nada polos.

Chanyeol mengembuskan napas berat dan mendorong gelasnya yang sudah kosong menjauh. "Dia benar-benar bisa membuatku gila," gerutunya.

Kris Wu terkekeh pelan. "Bukankah semua wanita begitu?" katanya. "Lagi pula, kalau dia memang membuatmu gila, kenapa kau tidak melepaskannya saja?"

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab. Ia tepekur sejenak, lalu tersenyum muram dan menggeleng. "Aku juga berharap bisa semudah itu," gumamnya.

Kris Wu menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Masalahnya aku tidak bisa melepaskannya," lanjut Chanyeol tanpa membalas tatapan temannya. Kemudian ia tertawa pendek dan berkata, "Benar-benar bodoh, bukan?"

Kris Wu hanya tersenyum kecil dan menyesap minumannya. "Bukankah kita semua juga begitu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menutup ponsel dengan gerakan pelan dan jatuh terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Mendadak saja ia merasa sedih walaupun ia terus berkata pada diri sendiri bahwa ia telah melakukan hal yang benar. Bagaimanapun juga, ia melakukan semua ini demi dirinya sendiri dan Chanyeol. Seperti yang dikatakannya tadi, ia butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Tentang masa lalu dan masa depannya. Juga tentang Park Chanyeol. Saat ini Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol dan menatap matanya tanpa merasa malu.

Masa lalunya terlalu kotor. Sedangkan soal Chanyeol... Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol juga butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Chanyeol mungkin berkata bahwa perasaannya tidak berubah bahkan setelah ia tahu tentang masa lalu Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun tidak yakin Chanyeol akan tetap merasa seperti itu setelah mendapat waktu yang cukup untuk benar-benar memikirkan semuanya.

Baekhyun ingin menberikan kesempatan kepada Chanyeol untuk menarik diri sebelum laki-laki itu menyesal. Sebutir air mata jatuh di pipinya dan Baekhyun menghapusnya dengan cepat. Kenapa ia menangis? Kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya terasa sakit? Baekhyun menghela napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan.

Jawabannya sederhana saja.

Karena ia, Baekhyun Ishida, dengan bodohnya telah menyerahkan hati dan jiwanya kepada Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 22

 _Seoul, Korea Selatan_

 _ **Dua tahun kemudian**_

MATAHARI bersinar cerah dan langit terlihat biru ketika Chanyeol mengendarai mobil keluar dari gedung apartemennya. Musim semi benar-benar sudah tiba. Sejenak Chanyeol termenung. Musim semi sudah tiba lagi dan itu berarti sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Sejak terakhir kali ia berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Sejak Baekhyun meninggalkannya.

Dering ponsel membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia melirik ponselnya dan memasang earphone ke telinga. "Ya, Nuna. Ada apa?"

"Chanyeol, aku butuh bantuanmu," kata Yoora tanpa basa-basi.

Alis Chanyeol terangkat heran. "Bantuan apa?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi model untuk iklan koleksi pakaian musim panasku," kata kakaknya cepat. "Aku tahu, aku tahu... Sekarang ini kau pasti sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai sutradara. Oh, ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah melihat musik video yang kau buat untuk penyanyi baru itu dan aku harus mengucapkan selamat kepadamu. Dia pasti akan terkenal gara-gara video musiknya. Tapi mari kita kembali ke topik awal. Aku ingin kau yang menjadi modelku. Bagiku tidak ada lagi model yang lebih cocok selain dirimu. Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tapi, Nuna, besok aku harus pergi ke Jepang."

"Ke Jepang? Untuk apa? Ada pekerjaan di sana?"

Chanyeol ragu sejenak. "Bukan. Aku hanya ingin menemui seseorang di sana."

"Tapi tentunya tidak akan lama, bukan? Pemotretan untuk iklanku akan dilakukan minggu depan. Tentunya kau sudah kembali saat itu?" tanya Yoora penuh harap.

Chanyeol mendesah berlebihan, namun bibirnya tersenyum. "Baiklah, Nuna. Tapi aku tetap akan meminta bayaran."

"Siapa yang menyangka model dan sutradara terkenal sepertimu masih butuh uang?" gerutu kakaknya.  
Chanyeol hanya tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang ingin kautemui di Jepang?"

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Seseorang yang sangat ingin kutemui selama dua tahun terakhir ini," sahutnya pelan.

Kakaknya terdengar bingung. "Seseorang yang... Siapa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. "Lain kali saja kuceritakan. Dah, Nuna." Tanpa menunggu jawaban kakaknya Chanyeol memutuskan hubungan dan melepas earphone dari telinga.

Ia menghela napas sekali lagi. Dua tahun terakhir ini sama sekali tidak mudah bagi Chanyeol dan keluarganya. Wanita yang dulu meyakini dirinya sebagai orang yang digosipkan dalam skandal dengan kakak Chanyeol, memang benar-benar mengira dirinyalah yang dimaksud dalam gosip. Dan wanita itu sama sekali tidak keberatan dijadikan bahan gossip karena ia memang bermaksud mendongkrak popularitasnya. Walaupun ada beberapa pihak yang menerima pernyataan wanita itu, banyak juga pihak yang masih meragukannya dan merasa bahwa sebenarnya memang ada kejahatan yang terjadi. Namun karena tidak adanya bukti dan saksi yang kuat untuk mendukung kecurigaan mereka, perlahan-lahan skandal itu pun mereda, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya karena sampai sekarang pun masih ada orang yang  
mempertanyakan kebenaran skandal itu.

Setelah skandal kakak laki-lakinya mereda dan memastikan keluarganya baik-baik saja, Chanyeol kembali ke London untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan Bobby Shin. Setahun kemudian itu ia kembali ke Seoul dan memulai peran barunya sebagai sutradara video musik. Video musik pertama yang digarapnya sukses besar dan sejak itu banyak tawaran datang kepadanya.

Chanyeol sudah menepati janjinya. Ia sudah memberikan waktu yang dibutuhkan Baekhyun, ia sudah menjadi sutradara terkenal, dan ia tidak pernah mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun selama ini. Sebenarnya yang terakhir itulah yang paling sulit dilakukan. Tidak bertemu dan berbicara dengan gadis itu saja sudah cukup membuat Chanyeol tertekan. Tetapi tidak tahu di mana Baekhyun, apa yang sedang dilakukannya, bagaimana keadaannya, membuat Chanyeol hampir gila.

Itulah sebabnya ia pergi mencari Oh Sehun, mantan teman satu flat Baekhyun, ketika ia kembali ke London dan menanyakan alamat Baekhyun di Jepang. Chanyeol tersenyum masam mengingat semua yang harus dilakukannya demi mendapatkan alamat itu dari Sehun. Walaupun Chanyeol sudah berhasil mendapatkan alamat Baekhyun, ia tidak pernah berusaha menemui gadis itu. Karena ia sudah berjanji dan ia bermaksud menepati janjinya.

Namun dua tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Setidaknya bagi Chanyeol. Tentu saja dalam dua tahun ini keadaan sudah kurang-lebih kembali seperti sedia kala. Skandal kakaknya sudah mulai terlupakan karena banyaknya skandal baru, yang melibatkan artis-artis baru yang sedang terkenal. Nama Baekhyun sama sekali tidak di sangkut-pautkan dalam skandal kakak Chanyeol. Keluarga Chanyeol berhasil melewati masa sulit itu dengan baik, bahkan ibunya juga sudah mulai berusaha menjodohkannya seperti dulu.

Segalanya terlihat baik. Segalanya kecuali dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol tidak merasa baik. Dan ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah merasa baik sampai Baekhyun kembali kepadanya. Karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jepang. Kalau Baekhyun tidak bisa datang kepadanya, ia yang akan pergi menemui gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Park Yoora tersenyum puas sambil menurunkan ponsel dari telinga. "Bagaimana?" tanya asistennya dengan nada penuh harap.

"Tentu saja dia setuju melakukannya. Adikku itu selalu bisa diandalkan," kata Yoora senang. Lalu tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Bagaimana dengan model wanitanya? Mereka menerima tawaran kita?"

Baru-baru ini ia melihat iklan di salah satu majalah yang menampilkan seorang model wanita yang menurutnya sangat cocok mewakili koleksi pakaian terbarunya. Ia langsung menyuruh asistennya mencari tahu tentang model itu.

"Mereka belum memberikan jawaban," kata si asisten, menjawab pertanyaan Yoora tadi.

Yoora mendesah dan menggigit bibir. "Katakan pada mereka bahwa aku tahu ini agak terburu-buru, tapi aku benar-benar berharap bisa bekerja sama dengan model yang itu." Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namanya?"

Si asisten melirik buku catatannya, lalu menjawab, "Baekhyun Ishida. Dan apakah kau tahu dia pernah membintangi video musik Kris Wu bersama adikmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tokyo, Jepang_

"Baekhyun," panggil Luhan dari ruang duduk. "Kau sudah siap? Mereka sudah menunggu kita di bawah."

Tidak terdengar jawaban dari kamar. Luhan menghela napas dan berjalan ke kamar tidur yang ditempatinya bersama saudara kembarnya. Ia melongokkan kepala ke dalam kamar. "Baekhyun."

Baekhyun sedang duduk di kursi meja tulis. Kedua kakinya diangkat ke atas kursi dan dagunya ditopangkan ke lutut. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan dan jelas-jelas sedang melamun.

"Baekhyun," panggil Luhan lagi, sedikit lebih keras.

Kali ini Baekhyun tersentak dan menoleh. "Oh, ada apa, Luhan?"

"Kau sudah siap? Mereka sudah menunggu kita di bawah," kata Luhan. Baekhyun mengerjap tidak mengerti. Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar. "Kita akan makan malam di tempat Nenek Osawa. Kau ingat?"

Yang dipanggil Kakek dan Nenek Osawa sebenarnya adalah pasangan tua yang menempati apartemen di lantai bawah. Mereka juga adalah penanggung jawab gedung apartemen yang hanya bertingkat dua itu dan sering sekali mengundang semua penghuni lain—yang hanya berjumlah lima orang termasuk Baekhyun—makan malam bersama.

"Ah, kau benar. Kenapa aku bisa lupa itu?" gumam Baekhyun sambil bangkit dari kursi. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan segera siap."

Luhan bisa melihat bahwa saudara kembarnya sedang risau. "Ada masalah apa, Baekhyun?" tanyanya langsung.

Baekhyun berhenti di depan lemari pakaian dan berbalik menghadap Luhan. Ia menggigit bibir, ragu, lalu akhirnya berkata, "Aku mendapat tawaran pembuatan iklan di Korea. Iklan pakaian." Ia berhenti sejenak, menarik napas. "Perancangnya adalah kakak perempuan Chanyeol."

Luhan tahu siapa Chanyeol yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Ketika Baekhyun kembali ke Tokyo dua tahun lalu, Baekhyun telah menceritakan semuanya. Semuanya. Ia menceritakannya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Termasuk rahasia gelap yang sudah dipendamnya selama bertahun-tahun. Ia menceritakan semua itu kepada Luhan pada hari pertama ia kembali ke Tokyo. Saat itu Luhan benar-benar terguncang mendengar tentang kejadian mengerikan yang dialami Baekhyun dan sedih membayangkan Baekhyun menanggung semua luka dan mimpi buruk itu sendirian.

Pada akhirnya Luhan hanya bisa berkata pada Baekhyun bahwa ia senang Baekhyun menceritakan semua itu kepadanya dan berkata bahwa ia berharap kini Baekhyun merasa sedikit lebih lega karena telah mencurahkan seluruh beban hatinya. Ia juga meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kemudian mereka berdua pun menangis bersama.

Satu hal yang mereka sepakati bersama adalah bahwa orangtua mereka tidak perlu tahu tentang masalah ini. Tidak ada gunanya. Malah hanya akan menambah beban dan luka. Lagi pula orang yang melakukan kejahatan itu sudah meninggal dunia dan bagaimaanpun juga Baekhyun bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Luhan juga tahu alasan Baekhyun kembali ke Tokyo adalah Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah adik laki-laki penjahat yang menyakiti Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol juga adalah satu-satunya pria yang entah bagaimana berhasil menyelinap masuk dan memiliki hati Baekhyun. Luhan mengerti dilema yang dihadapi saudara kembarnya. Sungguh, ia mengerti. Tapi...

"Apakah menurutmu kakak perempuannya itu tahu tentang dirimu?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir. Chanyeol tidak mungkin memberitahu kakak perempuannya tentang masalah Baekhyun. Tidak mungkin. "Tidak," sahutnya, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu."

"Jadi apakah kau menerima pekerjaan itu?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Baekhyun merentangkan kedua lengannya dan menjatuhkannya ke sisi tubuhnya. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku belum memutuskan," sahutnya. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan ke kening. "Kalau aku menerima pekerjaan itu, ada kemungkinan aku akan bertemu kembali dengan Chanyeol."

"Lalu kenapa? Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Baekhyun menahan napas. Dan tiba-tiba saja, tanpa peringatan apa pun, setetes air mata jatuh bergulir di pipinya. Ia duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur dan berusaha mengendalikan diri.

"Baekhyun." Luhan segera menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya. "Ada apa?"

Baekhyun mencoba menarik napas dan mengembuskannya untuk mengendalikan diri, namun tidak benar-benar berhasil. "Bodoh, bukan? Sudah dua tahun berlalu, tapi aku masih tetap seperti ini setiap kali mendengar namanya. Aku masih belum bisa melupakannya. Apa yang salah denganku?"

"Apa yang salah denganmu?" Luhan balas bertanya. "Baekhyun, tidak ada yang salah dengan dirimu. Kau hanya mencintainya."

Baekhyun berpaling ke arah Luhan. Ia membuka mulut, namun tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar.

"Kau tidak pernah mengakuinya kepadaku, Baekhyun, tapi aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan," kata Luhan. "Alasan apa lagi selain itu yang membuatmu begitu tekun mengikuti kursus bahasa Korea selama ini?"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya.

Luhan melanjutkan, "Dua tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk berpikir dan mengambil keputusan. Kau sudah berhasil menghadapi masa lalumu, mimpi burukmu. Sekarang waktunya kau menghadapi apa yang ada dalam hatimu."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir, lalu berkata lemah, "Tapi..."

"Dia bukan kakaknya."

Kata-kata Luhan membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Kata-kata itu sama seperti yang pernah diucapkan Chanyeol.

 _Aku bukan kakakku. Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu. Apakah kau percaya padaku? Kuharap kau bisa. Kalau bukan sekarang, mungkin suatu hari nanti._

Oh, Baekhyun memang percaya. Baekhyun percaya padanya. Ia tahu Chanyeol tidak seperti kakaknya. Sungguh, ia tahu. Hanya saja... "Bagaimana dengan keluarganya? Bagaimana kalau mereka tahu tentang kejadian itu?" tanyanya. "Tidak, tidak... Aku belum siap."

Luhan meremas pundak saudaranya. "Kau sendiri pasti sudah ribuan kali memikirkan pertanyaan itu selama dua tahun terakhir ini dan aku yakin sampai sekarang kau belum menemukan jawabannya. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa menunggu satu hari, satu bulan, atau satu tahun lagi akan ada bedanya?"

"Mereka pasti akan membenciku," gumam Baekhyun sambil menggeleng, "kalau mereka sampai tahu yang sebenarnya."

"Kenapa mereka akan membencimu?" tanya Luhan heran. "Baekhyun, bukan kau yang bersalah di sini."

Baekhyun tertegun. Ya, Luhan benar. Ia tidak bersalah dalam masalah itu. Ia tidak bersalah... "Tapi dua tahun sudah berlalu," kata Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar. "Sudah terlalu lama. Keadaan mungkin sudah berubah. Dia mungkin sudah berubah. Segalanya mungkin sudah terlambat."

Luhan merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan berkata, "Tapi kau tidak akan tahu sebelum kau mencobanya, bukan? Kalau keadaan memang sudah berubah, kalau dia memang sudah berubah, bukankah lebih baik kau mengetahuinya dengan pasti daripada bertanya-tanya selama sisa hidupmu?"

Baekhyun menatap saudara kembarnya dan bertanya-tanya sejak kapan Luhan berubah sebijak ini? Tetapi Luhan memang jenis orang yang selalu berpikir rasional. Mungkin itu ada hubungannya dengan kegemaran Luhan membaca buku. Baekhyun tahu apa yang dikatakan Luhan itu benar.

"Kau tahu aku benar, Baekhyun," kata Luhan lagi, seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran saudara kembarnya.

Kali ini Baekhyun tersenyum, menghapus air matanya dengan telapak tangan dan mengangguk. "Seperti biasanya, Luhan. Kau benar," katanya. Lalu ia menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Kurasa aku akan menerima pekerjaan itu."

Luhan balas tersenyum. "Bagus kalau begitu. Sekarang ayo kita pergi makan malam. Mereka pasti sudah kelaparan setengah mati karena menunggu kita."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Next chapter, say goodbe for Spring In London ^^


	20. Chapter 20

**Spring In London**

Remake dari Novel Ilana Tan

 **Byun Baekhyun . Park Chanyeol**

And others

Romance . Drama

 **GS!**

T

Chapter 23

.

.

TAKSI yang ditumpangi Chanyeol berhenti di seberang gedung apartemen tua bertingkat dua di pinggiran kota Tokyo.

"Di sinikah tempatnya?" tanya Chanyeol kepada si sopir taksi dengan bahasa Jepang yang terdengar agak payah dan terpatah-patah. Tetapi setidaknya si sopir taksi mengerti dan ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Chanyeol kepada si sopir. Lalu menggerakkan tangan untuk memperjelas maksudnya. "Tunggu sebentar di sini. Oke?" Si sopir mengangguk-angguk dan memberi tanda oke dengan tangannya. Chanyeol keluar dari taksi dan memandang berkeliling, sebelah tangannya terangkat ke mata untuk menahan sinar matahari. Daerah ini cukup sunyi, namun bukan sunyi yang menakutkan. Rasanya seperti sunyi yang menenangkan. Ia menunduk ke arah kertas lusuh di tangannya. Lusuh karena sudah sering dibuka untuk dibaca lalu dilipat kembali. Kalau alamat yang diberikan Sehun memang benar, maka inilah gedung apartemen tempat tinggal Baekhyun. Dan yang harus Chanyeol lakukan sekarang adalah mencari apartemen bernomor 202 dan mengetuknya.

Chanyeol baru hendak menyeberangi jalan ketika sesuatu menangkap perhatiannya. Dari seberang jalan ia bisa melihat seorang wanita keluar dari apartemen di lantai dua. Dan jantung Chanyeol seolah-olah berhenti berdetak sesaat ketika ia mengenali wanita itu. Baekhyun. Itu Baekhyun.

Mata Chanyeol tidak terlepas dari sosok Baekhyun yang sedang menuruni tangga batu di gedung apartemen itu. Chanyeol begitu terpaku sampai butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk menyadari bahwa ada seorang laki-laki yang menuruni tangga bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas. Siapa laki-laki itu? Apa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun? Apa...? Namun pertanyaan berikutnya tidak sempat terpikirkan oleh Chanyeol karena pada saat itu Baekhyun dan laki-laki itu sudah tiba di lantai dasar dan Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun sedang tersenyum. Tersenyum kepada laki-laki di sampingnya. Senyum yang tidak pernah dilihat Chanyeol sebelumnya. Orang-orang yang melihat senyum seperti itu tidak mungkin salah mengartikannya. Senyum itu berarti... Oh, sialan. Sekara g laki-laki itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat senyum Baekhyun melebar, lalu tertawa.

Chanyeol langsung merasakan sesuatu menghujam jantungnya dan kakinya seolah-olah tertancap ke tanah tempatnya berdiri. Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa membatu. Berat. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol di seberang jalan. Ia dan laki-laki itu berjalan meninggalkan gedung apartemen dan mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan, menjauhi Chanyeol. Lalu Chanyeol melihat laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangan dan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun seolah-olah ia berhak melakukannya. Seolah-olah ia memberikan pernyataan kepada dunia bahwa Baekhyun adalah miliknya.

Dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menarik kembali tangannya. Baekhyun membiarkan laki-laki itu menggenggam tangannya. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat gembira dan santai, seolah-olah mereka sudah sering melakukannya dan terbiasa melakukannya. Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa sulit bernapas. Ia hampir yakin ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Debar jantungnya tidak beraturan, dadanya mendadak terasa sangat, sangat sakit. Dan nyeri. Ia terpaksa harus berpegangan pada taksi di sampingnya supaya ia tidak jatuh terduduk di tanah. Dan di atas segalanya, ia merasakan desakan besar untuk melukai seseorang. Terutama laki-laki yang berjalan bersama Baekhyun tadi. Laki-laki yang menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun itu.

Oh, sialan...

Dalam kondisi setengah sadar, Chanyeol masuk kembali ke taksi dan duduk bersandar dengan mata terpejam. Seharusnya ia merasa senang. Baekhyun terlihat baik. Baekhyun terlihat sehat. Baekhyun terlihat gembira. Baekhyun terlihat bahagia. Ya, seharusnya Chanyeol merasa senang dengan itu. Bukankah ia memang ingin melihat Baekhyun baik-baik saja? Bukankah ia memang ingin melihat Baekhyun bahagia? Tentu saja. Tentu saja, tapi...

Rasa sakit di dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi dan Chanyeol meringis. Ia memang ingin melihat Baekhyun bahagia, tetapi ia ingin Baekhyun bahagia bersamanya. Hanya bersamanya. Apakah ia sudah menunggu terlalu lama? Apakah dua tahun terlalu lama? Apakah keputusannya untuk menunggu dua tahun telah membuatnya kehilangan Baekhyun?

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang?

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 24

"AKU tidak tahu ternyata kau bisa berbahasa Korea, Baekhyun." Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar komentar Park Yoora.

"Hanya sedikit-sedikit," katanya merendah.

Ketika Baekhyun pertama kali tiba di lokasi pemotretan, ia harus mengakui bahwa perutnya terasa mual karena sangat gugup. Sejuta pertanyaan berkelebat dalam benaknya. Apa yang diketahui kakak perempuan Chanyeol itu tentang Baekhyun? Seperti apa Park Yoora? Apakah Baekhyun bisa bertanya tentang Chanyeol? Dan kalau bisa, apa yang harus ditanyakannya?

Namun ketika ia akhirnya bertemu dengan Yoora, Baekhyun merasa kegugupannya menguap sedikit. Yoora menatapnya dengan mata berkilat-kilat senang dan Baekhyun yakin wanita itu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masa lalunya. Wajah Yoora sama sekali tidak mirip Chanyeol, tetapi ada beberapa kemiripan yang jelas di antara kedua kakak-beradik itu. Misalnya senyum mereka, sikap mereka yang ceria dan gaya bicara mereka yang bersahabat.

Yoora memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Kudengar kau pernah berpasangan dengan adikku dalam video musik Kris Wu dua tahun lalu," katanya. "Kau masih ingat Chanyeol? Dia adikku."

Seperti biasa, setiap kali nama Chanyeol disebut-sebut napas Baekhyun langsung tercekat dan jantungnya mengentak-entak dadanya. Ini dia kesempatan yang ditunggu-tunggunya. Sekarang saat yang tepat untuk bertanya tentang Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuka mulut untuk bertanya, tetapi sebelum ia sempat bersuara, ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dengan penuh semangat. Ia menoleh dan langsung mengenali Seulgi, penata rias yang bekerja sama dengannya pada pembuatan video musik di London tahun lalu.

Seulgi berlari kecil menghampirinya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan. "Halo, halo, halo," katanya dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Kau masih ingat padaku, bukan?"

"Oh, Onni," kata Baekhyun dalam bahasa Korea. "Apa kabar?"

Senyum Seulgi melebar. "Astaga! Rupanya kau sudah belajar bahasa Korea."

"Kalian berdua sudah saling kenal? Baguslah," tanya Yoora sambil memandang Baekhyun dan Seulgi bergantian. "Sekarang sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap. Aku harus menelepon seseorang."

Dan hilanglah kesempatannya untuk bertanya tentang Chanyeol, pikir Baekhyun sambil menatap Yoora yang berbalik dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas tangannya. Lalu Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Seulgi yang menggandeng lengannya dengan gembira. Ah, benar juga. Ia bisa bertanya pada Seulgi. Seulgi pasti tahu tentang Chanyeol.

"Onni," panggil Baekhyun agak ragu. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu kabar Chan..."

"Park Chanyeol! Kau tahu sekarang sudah jam berapa? Kenapa kau belum datang? Datang ke sini sekarang juga atau aku yang akan pergi ke sana dan menyeretmu kemari."

Suara Yoora yang galak membuat Baekhyun dan Seulgi serentak menoleh ke arahnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari orang yang diteleponnya, Yoora langsung menutup ponselnya dengan kasar. Menyadari Baekhyun sedang menatapnya dengan heran, Yoora menyunggingkan senyum manis dan berkata, "Pasanganmu untuk pemotretan ini akan segera datang. Tenang saja." Setelah berkata seperti itu, ia pun pergi.

Baekhyun tertegun. Matanya melebar kaget. Lalu perlahan-lahan ia menoleh menatap Seulgi. "Park... Chanyeol?"

Seulgi mengangguk. "Chanyeol yang akan menjadi pasanganmu dalam pemotretan ini," katanya sambil menarik Baekhyun ke ruang rias, sama sekali tidak menyadari Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah kaku. "Bukankah ini menyenangkan sekali? Seperti reuni saja."

Oh, dear. Baekhyun mulai panik. Bagaimana sekarang? Ia akan segera berhadapan kembali dengan Chanyeol dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya kepada laki-laki itu. Bagaimana ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mencengkeram kepala dengan satu tangan dan meringis. Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi buruk. Kepalanya sudah berdenyut-denyut seperti ini sejak beberapa hari terakhir—tepatnya setelah ia kembali dari Tokyo—dan pagi ini rasanya sakitnya semakin parah. Pertama-tama ia terbangun karena telepon dari ibunya yang menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak penting, lalu tidurnya terganggu lagi karena telepon dari kakaknya yang langsung mengomelinya dan langsung menutup telepon tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara.

Chanyeol ingat ada jadwal pemotretan iklan kakaknya pagi ini, tetapi ia lebih suka kalau ia tidak mengingatnya. Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, tapi ia merasa tidak bersemangat dan suasana hatinya selalu muram. Tidak ada yang baik di matanya, tidak ada yang membuatnya senang, tidak ada yang bisa mengangkat beban berat yang mengimpit dadanya.

Sambil mendesah berat, ia memaksa diri bangkit dari ranjang dan bersiap-siap. Tadi kakaknya mengancam akan datang dan menyeretnya ke tempat pemotretan. Chanyeol yakin kakaknya pasti akan melaksanakan ancaman itu apabila memang diperlukan. Chanyeol jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dikatakan kakaknya apabila melihat Chanyeol dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini.

Satu jam kemudian Chanyeol tiba di lokasi pemotretan. Begitu ia masuk, kakaknya langsung menghampirinya dengan raut wajah khawatir. "Chanyeol, ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini? Kenapa kau selalu terlihat berantakan dan pucat seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan alis berkerut.

Chanyeol memaksakan seulas senyum muram dan berkata, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Nuna. Ayo kita mulai bekerja saja."

"Kita harus bicara nanti," kata Yoora tegas. "Sekarang kita tidak punya waktu lagi. Sebaiknya kau temui dulu pasanganmu dalam pemotretan ini. Dia ada di ruang rias." Yoora masih menatap Chanyeol dengan khawatir, tetapi kemudian ia pergi memastikan semuanya sudah dipersiapkan dengan baik.

Pasangannya? Chanyeol menghela napas dan mengembuskannya dengan keras. Dengan enggan ia berbalik dan berjalan ke ruang rias. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia bisa memaksa dirinya bersikap ramah atau tidak karena suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk.

Di ambang pintu ruang rias, langkah kakinya tiba-tiba terhenti. Matanya terpaku pada wanita yang sedang berdiri di depan cermin tinggi dan menertawakan ucapan Seulgi.

Baekhyun.

Otak Chanyeol berputar-putar dan ia hampir tidak memercayai matanya sendiri. Baekhyun ada di sini? Di sini? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Apakah salah satu mimpinya selama seminggu terakhir ini berhasil menyelinap ke dunia nyata? Apakah...? Tetapi yang berdiri di sana itu memang Baekhyun. Tidak salah lagi. Saat itu Baekhyun menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol dan menoleh. Matanya yang hitam menatap lurus ke mata Chanyeol dan Chanyeol bisa melihat kekagetan dalam mata itu.

Lalu bibir Baekhyun terbuka dan ia bergumam pelan, "Chanyeol."

Mendadak hati Chanyeol terasa nyeri. Nyeri karena merindukan Baekhyun. Nyeri karena akhirnya Baekhyun berdiri di depannya, memandangnya dan memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 25

KETIKA melihat Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu, napas Baekhyun langsung tercekat. Ia hanya bisa mematung menatap Chanyeol. Ia bahkan tidak sadar dirinya memanggil nama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih terlihat seperti dulu, walaupun gaya rambutnya kini agak berbeda dan wajahnya terlihat pucat dan lelah. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Chanyeol karena ia tidak bisa membaca apa yang tersirat di balik mata gelap yang menatapnya dengan tajam itu.

"Chanyeol," sapa Seulgi ceria. "Lihatlah siapa di sini. Kau masih ingat pada Baekhyun, bukan?"

Suara Seulgi seolah-olah menyadarkan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum samar dan bergumam, "Ya, aku ingat."

"Menurutku kita harus minum-minum bersama. Untuk mengenang masa lalu dan merayakan pertemuan kita kembali. Mungkin setelah sesi pemotretan ini? Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Seulgi penuh semangat.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Mereka hanya bertatapan. Lalu Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Seulgi dan berkata, "Nuna, maafkan aku, tapi bisakah Nuna meninggalkan kami berdua sebentar?"

"Oh." Seulgi mengerjap bingung. Ia menatap Chanyeol, lalu beralih kepada Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, Onni," gumam Baekhyun.

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat mendengar Baekhyun berbicara dalam bahasa Korea. Setelah Seulgi keluar, ruang rias itu pun diselimuti keheningan yang menegangkan. Setidaknya menurut Baekhyun. Selama beberapa detik—yang terasa seperti beberapa menit—tidak ada yang bersuara. Sampai sekarang Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya kalau ia sudah bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Otaknya sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir.

"Jadi kau bisa berbahasa Korea," kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Dan ia mengatakannya dalam bahasa Korea.

Baekhyun tersentak dan mengangkat wajah. "Ya."

Hening lagi.

"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Mereka berdua mengatakannya bersamaan dan rasanya aneh. Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa mereka berubah menjadi seperti ini. Sejak kapan mereka saling bersikap canggung? Kenapa Chanyeol berubah pendiam seperti ini? Apakah dua tahun memang sudah terlalu lama? Apakah segalanya memang sudah berubah?

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Baekhyun, menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol lebih dulu. "Dan kau sendiri?"

Chanyeol menghela napas dalam-dalam dan menunduk sejenak. Lalu ia mengangkat wajah dan menatap Baekhyun. "Aku... aku senang kau baik-baik saja," katanya singkat, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Kurasa sebaiknya aku membiarkanmu bersiap-siap. Aku juga harus bersiap-siap. Kita harus bekerja."

Baekhyun mengerjap kaget ketika Chanyeol langsung berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu yang ditutup ketika Seulgi keluar tadi. Begitu saja? Setelah dua tahun berlalu hanya itu yang ingin dikatakan Chanyeol kepadanya? Chanyeol membuka pintu dengan gerakan cepat, mengagetkan dua orang yang sedang berdiri di balik pintu. Seulgi dan Yoora melompat mundur dan terlihat salah tingkah. Jelas sekali mereka baru tertangkap basah karena menguping.

Chanyeol benar-benar akan pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak bisa membiarkannya. Kalau tidak sekarang, tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan lain. Dan sebelum Baekhyun sempat berpikir lebih jauh, ia langsung berseru, "Apakah hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol pergi begitu saja. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu, tetapi ia tidak akan membiarkannya. "Hanya itu?"

Sejenak Chanyeol masih berdiri di ambang pintu, memunggungi Baekhyun, menghadap Yoora dan Seulgi yang masih berdiri di tempat walaupun mereka berdua tidak berani memandang wajah Chanyeol. Lalu dengan satu gerakan Chanyeol menutup pintu kembali dan berbalik menghadap Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak," cetus Chanyeol. Ia berjalan menjauhi pintu dan menghampiri Baekhyun. "Terlalu banyak yang ingin kukatakan padamu sampai aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana."

"Aku bisa menunggu sementara kau berpikir," kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut dengan tangan, lalu berkacak pinggang, menunduk sebentar untuk mengendalikan diri. "Selama ini aku menunggu karena kupikir kau butuh waktu," kata Chanyeol dengan suara rendah. "Kukira aku sudah membuat keputusan yang benar. Tidak, aku yakin aku sudah membuat keputusan yang benar dengan membiarkanmu pergi. Kau memang butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Dan kupikir pada saatnya nanti, kalau kau tidak bisa datang padaku, aku yang akan pergi mencarimu. Tapi sekarang aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Apakah seharusnya aku tidak menunggu sampai dua tahun baru pergi mencarimu?"

Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Chanyeol bicarakan.

Chanyeol mengembuskan napas dengan keras. "Katakan padaku, apa yang dimilikinya yang tidak kumiliki?"

Alis Baekhyun berkerut bingung. "Apa? Siapa?"

"Laki-laki itu, Baekhyun," cetus Chanyeol sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangan dengan tidak sabar. "Kenapa kau memilih dia? Dia... oh, sialan. Lupakan saja kata-kataku tadi. Aku hanya bicara sembarangan." Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar ke pintu.

Dan ketika kali ini ia membuka pintu dengan satu gerakan cepat, bukan hanya kakaknya dan Seulgi yang ada di balik pintu, tetapi juga beberapa staf lain. Mereka semua serentak terkesiap dan melompat mundur ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka dengan wajah menakutkan.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Chanyeol tadi. Laki-laki mana? Siapa? Apa Chanyeol sudah gila? Kekesalan Baekhyun pun terbit.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah?" serunya kepada Chanyeol. "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Laki-laki mana yang kau maksud? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Bicaralah yang jelas."

Sekali lagi Chanyeol membanting pintu di hadapan semua orang yang berusaha menguping itu dan berbalik menghadap Baekhyun. "Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti, Baekhyun. Kau tahu jelas siapa yang kumaksud. Aku melihat kalian berdua dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Apakah kau ingin aku menjelaskan setiap detailnya?"

Baekhyun membalas tatapan Chanyeol dengan mata menyala-nyala. "Ya," katanya keras. "Jelaskan padaku karena aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau ocehkan."

"Minggu lalu aku pergi ke Tokyo untuk mencarimu," kata Chanyeol. "Dan ketika aku tiba di gedung apartemenmu, aku melihatmu bersama seorang laki-laki. Dan kalian berdua..."

"Kau datang ke apartemenku?" sela Baekhyun kaget. "Dari mana kau tahu tempat tinggalku?"

"Sehun yang memberitahuku. Tapi..."

"Sehun? Oh Sehun?"

"Ya, Sehun. Tapi bukan itu intinya. Aku melihatmu keluar dari gedung apartemenmu bersama seorang laki-laki dan... dan kalian terlihat... terlihat... akrab."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat. "Apa? Aku tidak merasa pernah keluar dari apartemen bersama laki-laki mana pun dan terlihat akrab seperti istilahmu itu," bantah Baekhyun. "Lagi pula apa maksudmu dengan akrab?"

Chanyeol mengernyit, seolah-olah kenangan yang berkelebat dalam benaknya sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. "Kau benar-benar ingin aku menggambarkannya?" tanyanya.

"Ya, karena aku yakin aku jelas tidak pernah melakukan apa yang kau katakan itu. Itu hanya berarti satu hal: Kau salah lihat."

"Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol sambil menjejalkan kedua tangan ke saku celananya dengan sikap frustasi. "Aku bisa mengenalimu di mana saja. Dan aku melihatmu di sana. Tersenyum pada laki-laki itu dan menggandeng tangannya seolah-olah..."

"Itu bukan aku," sela Baekhyun sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Sungguh, Chanyeol sudah gila. Itu satu-satunya penjelasan untuk ocehannya yang tidak ada ujung-pangkalnya ini.

Chanyeol mendesah kesal. "Bukan kau? Kalau yang kulihat itu bukan kau, lalu siapa? Memangnya kau punya saudara kem..."

Mata Baekhyun menyipit tajam, lalu membentak, "Ya! Aku memang punya saudara kembar dan aku yakin aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bahkan sebelum Baekhyun membuka mulut untuk membentaknya, Chanyeol sudah menyadari apa yang terlupakan olehnya. Ia melupakan kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun memang memiliki saudara kembar. Chanyeol tertegun menatap Baekhyun yang balas menatapnya dengan mata menyala-nyala marah. Kalau begitu yang dilihatnya keluar dari gedung apartemen itu adalah...

Seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol, Baekhyun berkata lagi, "Sudah pasti yang kau lihat itu adalah saudara kembarku, Luhan. Asal kau tahu, wajah kami memang sangat mirip."

Chanyeol masih agak kesulitan menemukan suaranya. Kalau itu memang saudara kembar Baekhyun, berarti selama seminggu ini ia sudah mengacaukan diri sendiri tanpa alasan. Rasa lega langsung membanjiri dirinya. "Kupikir..."

"Kau tidak berpikir," sela Baekhyun, jelas-jelal masih marah. "Tapi coba sekarang pikirkan ini. Kalau aku melakukan apa pun yang kau katakan tadi, kenapa aku repot-repot belajar bahasa Korea? Kenapa pula aku datang ke sini dan menerima pekerjaan ini walaupun aku tahu Park Yoora adalah kakakmu?" Baekhyun berhenti untuk menarik napas, lalu mendengus dan berjalan melewati Chanyeol.

Tetapi Chanyeol menangkap pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menahannya. "Jadi kau memang sengaja datang ke sini untuk mencariku?" tanyanya sambil menunduk menatap Baekhyun. "Kenapa?"

Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi Chanyeol tidak membiarkannya. Akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah dan mendongak menatap Chanyeol. "Tadi kau bilang kau pergi ke Jepang mencariku. Kenapa?" ia balas bertanya.

Chanyeol mendapati dirinya menatap ke dalam mata Baekhyun. Sejenak ia ragu, apakah ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau apakah hal itu terlalu berisiko.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Karenaaku merindukanmu," kata Chanyeol pelan.

Mata Baekhyun melebar kaget dan napasnya tercekat.

"Karena aku membutuhkanmu," lanjut Chanyeol. "Karena kurasa kau sudah cukup lama berpikir dan sekarang saatnya kau kembali padaku. Karena aku ingin kau tahu bahwa perasaanku sekarang masih sama seperti dulu. Dan karena aku ingin tahu apakah kau sudah percaya padaku, walaupun hanya sedikit."

Baekhyun membuka mulut, tetapi tidak ada yang keluar. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Aku ingin kau percaya padaku," lanjut Chanyeol, masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Aku ingin kau percaya ketika kukatakan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu. Kalau perlu, aku bersedia menghabiskan sisa hidupku menebus apa yang dilakukan kakakku padamu. Asal kau tetap bersamaku. Di sisiku."

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tidak, tidak... Ia tidak pernah menyamakan Chanyeol dengan kakaknya dan ia tidak pernah menyalahkan Chanyeol atas apa yang dilakukan kakaknya. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol merasa bersalah dan ia tidak ingin Chanyeol menebus apa pun. Tetapi saat ini ia masih tidak mampu bersuara karena air mata mulai mencekat tenggorokannya.

"Dan di atas segalanya," lanjut Chanyeol, "aku ingin kau percaya padaku ketika kukatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun hampir yakin jantungnya berhenti berdebar sesaat dan ia harus memaksa dirinya bernapas karena kalau tidak ia pasti akan pingsan di tempat. Otaknya juga mendadak kosong sejenak. Selain suara Chanyeol dan debar jantungnya sendiri yang kembali berdebar keras, Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi. Dunia seolah-olah mengecil di sekeliling mereka berdua.

"Itulah yan ingin kukatakan padamu pada saat terakhir kali kita bertemu," kata Chanyeol. Matanya tidak lepas dari mata Baekhyun. "Itulah yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Sebutir air mata jatuh ke pipi Baekhyun dan ia menghapusnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Kemudian ia menunduk menatap tangannya yang lain yang masih berada dalam berada dalam genggaman Chanyeol. Perlahan-lahan ia menarik tangannya. Kali ini Chanyeol membiarkannya, walaupun dengan enggan. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Baekhyun. Ia merasa sangat gugup. Jantungnya berdebar begitu keras. Ia sudah mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya. Ia sudah melakukan semua yang bisa dilakukannya. Sekarang semua terserah pada Baekhyun.

Hidupnya... hidupnya kini ada di tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali mendongak menatap mata Chanyeol. Air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Perlahan-lahan ia maju selangkah mendekati Chanyeol, lalu berjinjit, dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol, dan menyandarkan dagu di bahunya.

Sejenak Chanyeol tetap diam tak bergerak. Ia terlalu tercengang untuk bergerak. Ia terlalu takut untuk bergerak. Ia takut ini hanya mimpi. Ia takut kalau ia bergerak maka mimpi ini akan buyar dan Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya. Tetapi ia bisa merasakan kehangatan Baekhyun, bisa merasakan debar jantung Baekhyun di dadanya, bisa mendengar tarikan napas Baekhyun di telinganya. Dan ia bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun...

"Aku," gumam Baekhyun lirih, "percaya padamu."

Kata-kata itu hanya berupa bisikan, tetapi itu sudah cukup bagi Chanyeol. Ia memejamkan mata sementara rasa lega dan bahagia membanjiri dirinya. Rasanya seolah-olah beban berat yang mengimpit dadanya selama ini akhirnya terangkat. Akhirnya ia bisa bernapas.

Saat itulah ia baru bisa menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi terkulai di sisi tubuhnya. Dan ketika kedua lengannya melingkari tubuh Baekhyun, ia merasa benar. Ia merasa mulai sekarang ia akan baik-baik saja. Mulai sekarang segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

Lalu ia mendengar Baekhyun kembali berbisik, "Dan... terima kasih karena sudah menungguku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mereka berpelukan," bisik salah seorang kru yang mengintip dari lubang kunci pintu ruang rias.

Mata Yoora melebar. Ia termasuk orang yang ikut berdiri bergerombol bersama para kru yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di balik pintu ruang rias. "Mereka berpelukan?" tanyanya penuh semangat. Lalu keningnya berkerut samar. "Astaga... Jangan-jangan gadis itulah alasan Chanyeol berubah senewen selama ini. Mungkinkah? Jadi itu orangnya..."

"Sekarang mereka berpandangan," kru yang sedang mengintip itu kembali melaporkan dan semua orang di belakangnya serentak ber-"oh" dan "ah" dengan gembira. "Gadis itu menangis, tapi juga tersenyum. Dan sekarang Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya dan..."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Yoora berbunyi, membuatnya terkesiap keras dan terlompat kaget. Sambil menggerutu ia buru-buru menjauh dari kerumunan orang yang penasaran itu dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. "Ya.? Ibu? Ada apa?" Ia berhenti sejenak dan mendengar apa yang dikatakan ibunya. "Ya, Chanyeol ada di sini. Dia tidak menjawab telepon? Mungkin dia mematikannya. Memangnya ada apa Ibu mencarinya?... Mau menjodohkannya lagi? Ya ampun. Dengar, sebaiknya lupakan saja niat Ibu untuk menjodohkan Chanyeol. Aku jamin dia tidak akan mau... Kenapa tidak mau? Karena sudah ada gadis yang disukainya. Itulah sebabnya... Aku juga baru tahu... Tenang saja, kurasa Chanyeol akan segera memperkenalkannya kepada Ibu. Oh ya, Ibu tidak punya masalah dengan orang Jepang, bukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Epilog

"JADI katakan padaku bagaimana caramu memaksa Sehun memberikan alamatku di Jepang kepadamu. Aku sudah melarangnya memberitahumu dan aku yakin dia tidak memberikannya begitu saja."

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi aku juga bukan orang yang gampang menyerah."

"Jadi apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Aku terus merecokinya setiap hari. Sampai suatu hari dia mulai kesal padaku dan berkata bahwa kalau aku bersedia memenuhi satu permintaannya, dia akan memberikan alamatmu kepadaku."

"Permintaan apa?"

"Dia ingin aku menemaninya ke pesta."

"Pesta? Hanya itu?"

"Pesta khusus para gay."

"Oh."

"Hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan? „Oh‟?"

"Kau menyetujuinya?"

"Karena aku ingin mendapatkan alamatmu, ya, aku menyetujuinya."

"Oh... Kau menikmati pestanya?"

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa membayangkan keadaannya."

"Astaga. Ini lucu sekali. Tapi kau berhasil melewati pesta itu dengan selamat, bukan?"

"Nyaris saja."

"Lagi pula Sehun tidak mungkin membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu. Aku yakin dia pasti menjagamu dengan baik. Dia menyukaimu, kau tahu?"

"Ya Tuhan, apakah kau harus mengatakannya? Maksudku, aku benar-benar tidak perlu tahu soal itu."

"Tenang saja. Sehun bukan orang yang akan mengkhianati sahabat sendiri. Dia tidak akan merampas milik sahabatnya. Dia sendiri yang berkata begitu. Jadi selama kau tetap bersamaku, maka kau akan aman."_

.

.

.

.

.

END

Akhirnyaaaaa! Terima kasih udah mengikuti kisah cintanya Chanyeol sama Baekhyun di sepanjang musim semi ^^

SARANGHAE! :*


End file.
